


The Writer and The Witch

by DiniaSteel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiniaSteel/pseuds/DiniaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U AH - Three Witch sisters move from Salem, MA to Houston TX where they rent to own the ancestral home of one Edward Cullen. For some reason Edward has a dream about a dark haired beauty that he has yet to meet. Does Bella already have Edward under her spell? What mayhem will the Witch Sisters bring into the lives of Edward, his family and his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this story line is mine.
> 
> Happy Halloween Y’all! Don’t let the spooks, witches, vampires or zombies get you! And for goodness sake, if someone tells you not to go into the spooky building, listen to them!

~o0o~

"The realtor is on the house phone Bella," Rosalie called from the kitchen interrupting her task of packing up that room.

I pushed the hair strands that had escaped my high ponytail as I paused in my assignment of packing up the bathrooms. "OK!" I called back as I walked into my bedroom and looked for the phone, finally finding it under a pile of bedding. "Hello..." I answered.

"Hey Bella, Mike Newton here," He paused, I’m sure expecting that I would be excited about his call. It was his job after all to keep me up on what was going on.

What an ego this asshole had!

Trying to keep the exasperation from my voice I answered him. "Yes, Mr. Newton?"

In a pseudo pouty voice, "Bella, how many times do I need to tell you that you can call me Mike?"

"I know Mr. Newton, but my mother raised me to respect my elders." Score! "Do you have some news for us about the house and the store front property we asked you to check into?"

"Yes," Newton all business now. "I do."

"And...?" I prompt.

"And I can bring your keys and the final documents for you to sign or you can allow me to take you out to dinner and we can settle it all then." He oozed over the phone.

Yuck, "Hold on a moment, Mr. Newton, let me check and see if it's possible." It's all I can do to not gag.

I laid the phone under the pile of bedding and walked out into the hall and called, "Alice! Rose! Can you come here a moment please?"

Rose stuck her head out from the kitchen and peered up at me on the upstairs landing. Alice came trotting down the hall. They both had raised eyebrows.

"Mr. Newton is inviting us to dinner to seal the deal for both the storefront and house, you game?" I asked looking expectantly at them both in turn.

Rose made a gagging motion and Alice looked like she was going to be sick as well.

"I know. I know. But it can be our final fuck you and fuck off to the sleazeball. He thinks he'll get me alone, and that's not happening," I said emphatically.

Both Rose and Alice got evilly gleeful expressions on their faces. Nodding, I went back into my room and retrieved the telephone receiver.

"Mr. Newton, sure that's fine, but I'll have to meet you. Where and what time?" It was all I could do to keep a straight face and listen to him getting an erection in anticipation.

"Fine, I'll see you then. Goodbye Mr. Newton," I hung up feeling like I should disinfect the telephone.

~o0o~

At eight p.m. sharp, Alice, Rose and I walk into the swanky and very very expensive restaurant and up to the hosting desk.

"Bella Swan and sisters here for Mr. Newton," I say innocently.

The hostess looks up at us and then back down at the reservations book, and then back at us. "I don't think Mr. Newton was expecting anyone but you, Ms. Swan."

I smile, "I know."

The hostess tries to keep from smiling, but I could tell that she understands, perfectly.

She collected three menus and asked us to follow her, looking back over her shoulder she added, "He's going to be shocked because he paid extra for a single room just for two."

The three of us just grin.

When Michael looks up with an expectant smile it turns at once into a look of disbelief, and he starts to sputter, "Bella, er Ms. Swan, I was under the impression it would just be the two of us..."

Innocently I stare wide eyed at him saying, "Oh my! I'm so sorry Mr. Newton. Should we leave and we can come to your office in the morning before we leave town for good?"

The hostess is trying very hard not to laugh. "What would you like us to do Mr. Newton? We have a couple of very nice tables in the middle of the room."

Sputtering now because he knows no one was fooled, "Yes, that's fine. Sorry for the inconvenience my dear." He reached out and touched her arm at which she visibly flinched and shrugged away from him.

"Follow me please," she said curtly.

~o0o~

"Bella! That was so sweet! We soaked the old bastard for an expensive meal as well as showed him that he's not as devious as he thinks," Rose laughs. "Respects!"

We high five each other grinning.

Alice was giggling in the back seat. She's “a little drunk because the wine was very good" she'd kept saying.

We are spending the night at a hotel before we take off in the morning for our new lives in Houston, Texas. We are leaving Salem for good, never to return. Our feelings are varied. We’ve lived here all our lives, but now, it’s time we moved on. It’s what our mother told us we needed to do. She said that Salem had nothing left to offer us and she wanted us to have a new start in life. Her life was over and we needed to begin to live ours. We buried her three months ago but the pain of losing our mother, our mentor, our teacher, was very much still painful and an open space in our hearts.

We were leasing to buy a large old house that was built on several acres north of Houston, in a community called Conroe. The store front we were also leasing was in Woodlands Mall which was about 25 - 45 minutes away from where our home was located. We'd have to get out the maps and see if we could locate a route that didn't demand we deal with the amount traffic on Interstate 45.

~o0o~

Edward Cullen stretched out pulling his arms over his head and bending from side to side. He'd been writing all night and he was in need of a good run to work out the kinks from his all-nighter. He was putting the finishing touches on his latest detective novel, and he was ready to put it to bed.

He was ready to be put to bed too. He'd just lay down for a few minutes to rest his eyes. Sleep immediately took him and he began to dream...

It's was still early Spring and the air was nippy, but that was a good thing. Edward liked to run at least two miles one way, but this morning he decided to add another mile. It had come to his attention that the old Masen mansion had finally been rented. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him she'd been approached about leasing it, with an option to buy.

Edward wasn't sure he wanted the mansion sold. It had belonged to his paternal grandfather's, father after all. It held some very sweet childhood memories for Edward. His parents had lived there with him until he'd started school when they'd moved into their own home, where they still lived today. He, of course, had his own townhouse that he was content with.

Edward stopped on the street catching his breath, and found he was looking at his old childhood home, when the front door opened and a petite chestnut beauty walked out on to the front porch and called to him.

He would remember later, that she'd actually called him by his name.

Her name was Isabella Swan. She and her sisters, Alice and Rosalie had just graduated from college and were in the Houston area to open their own businesses. He didn't ask what those businesses were. He was too enamored with the lithe chestnut haired beauty.

He didn't even remember leaving the house, only the return run home. While he was in the shower he began to have the most vivid thoughts and emotions about Isabella. He'd never really experienced erotic thoughts about someone before - he'd lusted sure, but these thoughts he was having about Isabella...her small but exceedingly curvy body, naked, the water running down her shoulders, over and between her beautiful and large breasts; her nipples hard peaks just begging for him to close his mouth around. The sounds she makes as he takes them in his mouth over and over, lavishing attention on both of them equally. The breast he's not sucking on has the attention of his hand as he tugs and pulls and twists the nipple in his fingers. He drops his hands to her waist and puts enough pressure on her torso so that she's bending backwards causing her sex to press against his. He whips her around and pushes her down so that her rear end is opened up. One of his hands catches her by the nape of her neck holding her down while his other reaches around seeking her sex. When he finds it, she's very wet and not from the shower waters. He takes first one finger inserting it into her opening, when the two fingers on either side hold the lips open. He then inserts a second and a third fingers into her dripping sex. His thumb presses on her clit and she starts gasping his name. She's so hot for him. She's getting close to a climax, but he's not ready for her to do that yet. He removes his hand from her sex and smears the juices around her anus and inserts one finger after another until he's got four of them into her. She's moaning and begging him to help her cum. He moves his hand back to her sex, but also bends her over more so that she is open to him and as he pushes on her clit he plunges his sex into her open and waiting ass. She screams his name as she comes so hard she's shaking and unable to hold herself up. Oh Edward! You're the best! I've never cum so hard...

As he was drying himself off, he began to have vague thoughts about writing down his erotic visions and thoughts.

Edward jerked fully awake with a new book beginning to form in his consciousness.

Along with the new book taking root in his conscious, so was the idea of an Isabella Swan.

He didn’t think he’d be happy with any other woman.

He had no idea if she were really a woman or if she'd just been a figment of his imagination; of his longing for someone he'd be able to love and who would return that love.

 

~o0o~

It took two days, but Isabella and Alice were finished setting up what they were calling their Herbarium, even though the word greenhouse would have worked as well. They had old recipes for lotions, creams, soaps, mouth washes and such that they were planning on selling in their store front, once they got everything made and ready to go.

One of the reasons they'd chosen to rent the old Masen mansion, was the amount of land that went with it. The fenced in back yard was huge. There was room for an extensive herb garden where they'd grow their own plants and they also had plans for a drying room/building where they could preserve what they would need later.

Ever since Isabella had discovered that she had green thumbs, it'd been her desire to actually grow and make herbal products for the skin and body. She'd introduced Alice and Rosalie to the idea when they were in high school, and the seed of their present plan had been planted then and there. Alice would assist Bella in the growing, drying and preserving of the herbs to be used in the wonderful creams and lotions that she had the recipes for. Recipes that had been handed down from her great-great-grandmother. Rosalie would do their advertising and sales in general. Alice was also going to have a small space in the back of the storefront where she'd read cards and palms.

Their grandmother had been a professed Green Witch, while their mother was a White Witch so Bella had inherited the knowledge and expertise from both of them to back her up.

She wasn't sure if she was in fact a witch herself, but she did know that she could do things that most people couldn't. She could call birds down from the trees, as well as squirrels and chipmunks and any other woodland creature that was within the sound of her voice. They would just come to her.

She'd been shocked once when she was in Canada visiting some friends. She had gone on a hiking trip alone, and a very large grey wolf had appeared on the trail in front of her. She froze for a moment before realizing that she wasn't feeling any threat coming from the animal. She called to it and, to her surprise, it came to her. It sat down and looked her squarely in the eyes.

Bella reached out with a tentative hand and touched its massive head. She knew that she had nothing to fear from this female wolf; in fact the wolf made a chuffing sound that brought two small cubs out onto the trail also. Bella knelt down and extended her hand to one, which looked up at its mama as if asking permission. Then the cub came running to Bella and nuzzled her hand. The second cub joined almost immediately.

That was something Bella never told anyone about because it'd been a very personal and private moment. That was just the way she was, even with Alice and Rosalie. She seldom shared much that was personal, but she listened well, always tried to give good advice and never told anything she was asked not to.

After Bella’s experience hiking in Canada, she came to meet a Witch named Angela, who could read auras and tell what type of power was available to each individual. When Bella told Angela what had happened with the wolf and cubs, Angela had looked strangely at her, she then told Bella that she’d met her power animal and it meant she was a warrior or fighter, someone who could wield great power and that all energy was available to her. All she had to do was pull it down through her.

Angela had continued to say that Bella’s life test would be to not let the glamor of black magic get hold of her. She was warned that the temptation would be tremendous and that she did have the inner strength to meet and pass the test, but only if she stayed alert and never lost sight of what she wanted from life.

What did she want from life?

~o0o~

Alice and Bella were in the greenhouse when Rosalie came in asking them to come to the garden as she had something to tell them.

"Okay, Rose, what is it?" Alice asked snippily.

Bella just looked expectant.

"I've had a vision, I think. I was meditating when I saw you, Bella, with this man who I think most women would die to just spend some time with. I saw you in a shower with him, naked, and he was fucking your ass and you were loving it!" Rose said triumphantly. "I didn't know you had it in you Sweetie."

"Ewww!" was the collective response from both Alice and Bella.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen the man, AND get this! This house is the house he was raised in. This is/was his family home. There are very good vibes in this house. I think it's very close to one of the intersections of the ley lines, and I think we should investigate this," Rosalie was very excited by what she'd seen.

Bella just shook her head. "I don't do spells, nor will I cast. Been there. Done that. However," holding up a hand palm out to Rosalie, "I will admit to learning mental magic and I'm getting pretty good at projection of power."

Alice sat there with her mouth open looking back and forth between her sisters. "I don't believe you two! Bella, you swore!"

"Not to cast spells of any kind. I never said anything about mental magic.

A plan began to form in her mind about doing a little mental magic to see if there were possibilities for her to have a romantic relationship with this man. What was his name again? Oh yes, Edward Cullen.  
~o0o~


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwards express his desire to meet the woman of his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 1  
Plans

Previously:

He had no idea if she were really a woman or if she'd just been a figment of his imagination; of his longing for someone he'd be able to love and who would return that love.  
~o0o~

Edward found himself thinking a great deal about the house that he was raised in, and the beautiful young woman who'd called to him from the front door. That lead to remembering that highly erotic dream he'd had about that same young woman. That dream had been so real to him.

After he put the finishing touches on his book, he sent it to his publisher who in turn would edit it and get it back to him. That process usually took a couple of weeks at the least, so he'd have time. Time to look into the contents of that dream.

He had to find out if there truly was a young woman by the name of Isabella Swan living in his old family home with her two sisters. The only logical way was to contact the realtor who'd handled the sale, who happened to be none other than Edward's best friend and cousin, Jasper Whitlock.

Taking his cell phone from his pocket, Edward keyed it for Jasper's work number.

"Whitlock Realty, Bree Tanner speaking. How may I direct your call?" Came the sweet shy voice of Bree who was one of Jasper and Edward's cousins. He believed in nepotism and always hired his relatives whenever he could. He felt it was just good business, keeping it in the family.

"Hi Bree, it's Edward Cullen," he said cheerfully, "Is Jasper about?"

"He is, but he's on another line at the moment Edward, may I have him call you back?" Bree asked.

"Oops, can you wait just a moment? He just hung up." Bree said.

The sounds of elevator music assaulted Edward's ears.

Moments later, "Hey ya ole dog, what's up?" Jasper drawled into the phone.

"Hello to you too, Jasper," Edward joked back. "Not much, but I was wondering about the people who bought the Masen house. What can you tell me?"

"First, why do you want to know? And second, it'll cost you a steak at the Texas Roadhouse. I'm cheap and can be had for a good meal." Jasper joked back.

"Deal!" Edward said. "When?"

"How about today? I don't have any clients scheduled so it'll be a piece of cake to get away for a couple of hours," Jasper replied.

"How about I meet you at the one closest to your offices at eleven thirty?" Edward asked.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." Jasper hung up and buzzed Bree.

"Yes Jasper?" Bree's sweet voice answered.

"Would you please bring me the file on the sale of the Masen house?"

~o0o~

"That was very tasty," Jasper said as he dabbed at this lips with the white napkin finishing up his Porterhouse steak and massive baked potato.

Edward sat across from his cousin shaking his head, "After all these years, I still can't figure out why you're not the size of a house the way you eat."

Belching and draining his 24oz glass of beer, Jasper replied simply, "Active thyroid," then continuing, "Now, why are we here?"

"I want to know about the people who bought my old house." Edward answered plainly.

Jasper picked up the folder laying on the bench seat next to him and pushed it across the table to Edward.

"Everything you want to know is in here, I think," Jasper said.

Edward flipped through the meager information shaking his head. "No, I want to know more about the new owners, more about the Swan's."

Laughing Jasper asks, "Which one do you have your eye on?"

"Ahh, you know me too well," Edward says smiling.

"Well it just so happens, I have some more papers for them to sign and some extra keys to the ole place that I need to take to them; I’ve already arranged for them to meet me this afternoon," Stopping to look at his watch, "At two o'clock to be exact." Thinking a second he motions to the waitress to come to the table. "Just enough time for another Shiner." Jasper says smiling at his friend.

"There's always time for another beer for you Jasper," Edward laughs.

Jasper orders two more beers from the waitress before continuing, "Now tell me, why the urgency to know more about the new owners?"

Edward looked down at the table top thinking, "I had a dream," He stated.

Frowning, "What kind of dream?" Jasper asks.

"If you must know, a very erotic one about a woman I didn't even realize existed until I had the dream...if she does indeed exist." Edward said in a rush with exasperation.

"Oh," was all Jasper said in reply. Thinking a moment he asked, "Which one?"

"Bella Swan." Edward answered.

"How did you know her name?" Jasper asked.

"She told me in the dream," Edward replied looking disturbed.

"In the dream? You didn't know it before hand?" Jasper asked.

"Yes in the dream, and no, I didn't know it before, I swear." Edward said with building anger. "Are you gonna help me out here or not?"

Raising his hands before him in surrender Jasper replied, "Yes, of course I'm going to help you. Don't get yourself tied in knots.”

"That's just the thing Jasper. I am already tied in knots." Edward sighed.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we'd better drink these beers and get on out there." Jasper smiled as he handed the waitress his credit card. "I know I told you it was gonna be on you, but I can consider this a business meeting and deduct it from my taxes."

"Thank you, Jas."

The waitress took the card smiling.

She returned minutes later with the credit card and the receipt for him to sign.

Jasper signed it and smiled up at the waitress, and watched her walk away. He loved to watch women walk. He was an "ass man" and wasn’t afraid to admit it.

They drank their beer and nodded to each other as the last drops were drained from the mugs, they silently rose from the table and walked out to their respective vehicles.

Jasper gets into a huge silver Chevy Silverado 3500HD pickup while Edward gets back into his sky blue Infiniti G Coupe, and followed Jasper out of the parking lot.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Edward's childhood home.

Bella is sitting on the porch by the front door, as if she was waiting for them.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Ending Note: If you do Facebook, come find the page for this story. I have posted there pictures that go alone with each of the chapters. Come and let's talk about all the possibilities of just who, or what, the characters and, and where they might be headed. As to a posting schedule, I'm aiming for every two weeks, which means, the next chapter should be read to post by the 20th - 21st of this month. I post to TWCS, FictionPad, AO3, and FanFiction.net so I'm easy to find. Just look for me, Dinia Steel.
> 
> AEN2: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~  
Chapter 3  
First Meeting

Previously:

Bella is sitting on the porch by the front door, as if she was waiting for them.

~o0o~

Jasper turned the truck off and waited until Edward pulled up and stopped behind him. He got out of his truck and walked back to Edward and waited for him to get out of his sports car, but Edward just sat there staring up at the porch.

“Who is that sitting there Jasper?”

Looking closer, Jasper smiled and replied, “Why, that’s Miss Isabella Swan, Edward. She’s the one you wanted to see, right?” Jasper teased.

Edward climbed out of his car slowly. When he unfolded completely, he shut the door and leaned against it.

“Come on Edward, you’ll never meet her standing out here in the street,” Jasper was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with Edward. He’d never known him to be this hesitant to meet a beautiful young woman.

Finally Edward pushed away from his car and followed Jasper up the brickwork walkway.

When Jasper and Edward reached the bottom of the steps, Bella smiled and motioned with her hand toward the table in front of her indicating the pitcher of tea and the three glasses, each of them a glass of iced sweet tea. Each glass had a sprig of mint sticking out of it as well as a slice of lemon wedged on the rim.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, may I offer you a glass of sweet tea?” Pausing as the men stood there gaping at her she asked, “This is what you people do when guests come to call is it not?”

Edward just stood there with his mouth open. Her voice had the most melodious quality he’d ever heard in a woman’s voice. An angel’s voice would not have sounded any more beautiful.

Jasper climbed the four steps up to the porch and walked over to the table with a huge smile on his face as he reached for a glass, “Thank you kindly, Miss Bella,” and sat down. 

She turned away from Jasper and looked to where Edward seemed stuck. “Please, Mr. Cullen, have a seat. It’s far too hot to stand in the sun like that. It’s really very cool up here,” She continued to smile sweetly.

Edward stood there at the bottom step staring at Bella.

Jasper turned his head back, looking for his cousin. “Edward, what are you doin’ standing there? Come on, get on up here, boy. You’re being rude and you’re embarrassing me.”

That’s the woman from my dream. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. How did I dream about her in such perfect detail? The sound of her voice...that long beautiful hair...her perfect complexion. Edward’s mind was a blaze of questions.

“Edward!” Jasper’s voice finally broke through Edward’s inner thoughts.

Edward shook his head and climbed the steps, then walked over to the table looking down at Bella and stood there frozen, just staring. She smiled up at him. He got lost in the depth of her large chocolate brown eyes. They held him captive, pinioned where he stood.

Jasper looked from his cousin to Bella. He was beyond embarrassed. “Edward...EDWARD!”

This last call of his name brought Edward back to his senses.

“Sorry Jas, I was lost in the beauty of Miss Swan. Pleased to meet you ma’am.” He extended his hand to Bella, who with a very amused look on her face, extended her hand towards his.

How tiny her hand is, so delicate. Those luminous eyes of her’s. I’ve never seen brown eyes with so much depth and character. Edward was lost once again in his mental musings about the beautiful creature whose hand he was still holding. When their hands connected, there was an electrical shock that caused them both to start.

This charge finally brought Edward back to the business at hand.

“Oops Sorry. I guess I must have built up a large static charge.” He apologized to Bella. 

Bella laughed, “Not to worry. It’s just my electric personality. Please have a seat. Drink your tea, you do like sweet tea don’t you, or should I offer you something with more, ehm, body to it?” Without giving him a chance to answer she turned to Jasper, “Your office called a few minutes ago Jasper, asking me to have you call.”

Frowning Jasper stood and pulled out his cell phone. Mumbling, “Wonder why she didn’t call me. Hmm. Excuse me please.” And he walked to the other side of the front porch.

“So, Mr. Cullen...” Bella started but Edward interrupted her.

“Please, call me Edward. May I call you Bella? Or, would you prefer Ms. Swan?” He managed to get out.

“Bella is fine, Edward.” She smiled at him.

He felt he could get lost in that smile. It was like the rising of the sun after a night of storms.

“Thank you, Miss Bella.”

“So, what brings you over here with Jasper?” Bella asked.

“Jasper is my cousin. I won’t lie to you, I don’t think I could lie to her, he thinks, I wanted to meet the people who moved in to the house I was raised in.” Edward told her. She continued to enthrall him. He’d never met anyone like her. He never wanted to be away from her ever again.

Laughing, Bella answered, “Oh. Let me call my sisters out then since the three of us are living in your house now.” She stood, walked to the screened front door, opened it and stuck her head in calling, “Rose, Alice, come meet Mr. Cullen.”

As she stood, so did Edward, it was ingrained in him from birth that’s what you did when a lady left or came to a table. He was once again struck by her grace and her beauty. Her rear view was a beautiful as her front view had been. He had to get to know this fantastic woman much, much better.

Almost as if they’d been waiting to be called, both Alice and Rosalie appeared and came onto the porch. Rosalie was carrying a pitcher of what looked like ice water. Alice had several bottles of what looked like Bourbon, Rum and Vodka. 

There was a narrow table about four feet long, against the wall of the house, behind Bella’s seat. Alice put the bottles of alcohol on that table, while Rose deposited the pitcher of ice water on the center of the table, and continued to stand next to Bella.

Edward could not tear his eyes away from Bella. He barely even noticed that Alice and Rose were there.

Jasper, on the other hand was transfixed when he saw Alice. She was shorter than the blond standing next to her. He’d not yet met all the sisters. He knew by the names they were Bella’s sisters.

With all the forthrightness of a Texan male, Jasper walked right up to Alice and took her hand in his. “Jasper Whitlock Ma’am.”

Alice was startled at first, but immediately understood, and spoke her name, “Alice Swan, Mr. Whitlock. Pleased to meet you.” 

Bella smiled then turned her head back towards Edward, “Ehm, Edward.” He was still staring unabashedly at her. 

He blinked at her a couple of times, and brought his attention to the two lovelies standing next to her. “Uhmm, yes?”

“I’d like to introduce you to my sisters.” Gesturing first to Rose then Alice. “This is Rosalie, or Rose,” indicating the blond with long hair, “and this is Alice” indicating the shorter blond.

Edward extended his hand to Rosalie first, “Ma’am, Miss Rosalie, pleased to meet you,” then to Alice, “Pleased to meet you Miss Alice.”

Jasper managed to maneuver so he was sitting next to Alice.

“Miss Alice,” Jasper said as he took her hand away from Edward, “It’s my very great pleasure to finally meet you.” Then looking at Rosalie, “Ma’am, pleased to meet ya.”

Rosalie bent over and whispered to Bella, “Don’t you think you should turn it down a little?”

Bella, whose smile looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, whispered back, “Not yet. I’m having way too much fun.”

Rosalie just shook her head and seated herself to watch the show.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	4. Questions

~o0o~  
Chapter 3  
Questions  
Previously:

Rosalie bent over and whispered to Bella, “Don’t you think you should turn it down a little?”

 

Bella, whose smile looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, whispered back, “Not yet. I’m having way too much fun.”

Rosalie just shook her head and seated herself to watch the show.

 

~o0o~

Bella was very pleased with herself. The meeting with Edward Cullen had gone even better than she'd hoped. It'd been her first time to try mental magic, and it was not as hard as she'd thought it would be. She already meditated daily so she just added this extra visualization to her regular routine. It added maybe ten minutes, if that much.

Instead of having to gather odds and ends, come up with an incantation and having to wait for a specific phase of the moon or planetary configuration, she'd just visualized what she'd wanted. If everyone knew how easy it was to do mental magic, no one would ever go through all the other trappings.

She and Alice were still a little at odds about what Bella was doing.

Alice swore that what Bella was doing was black magic, that Bella was taking Edward's free will away from him by making him attracted to her. Drawing him to her was bad enough. Alice had grudgingly accepted that it wasn't too bad, but she wasn't going to tell Bella that.

"It's like you're doing a love spell Bella, and you know that's wrong. You can't take a person's free will away from them like that. It'll bounce back on you and it will get ugly. That's a heavy Karmic load to carry!" Alice had been in tears by the end of her argument.

Alice did have a point, she was taking Edward's free will away by what she was doing. It could be considered black magic. She didn't want to think about that though. She'd been attracted to Edward from the first when she'd seen that picture of him on the internet when she'd Googled him.

Bella swore to Alice that she'd stop with the visualizations once she and Edward met, and the seed had been planted. It would be up to him if it went any further. That seemed to placate Alice so she stopped with the lectures on bad Karma.

"You swear? You promise Bella? You'll stop it now that you've met him?" Alice asked, close to tears again. She loved her sister and didn't want to see any bad Karma settle on Bella.

Alice even tried to bring Rosalie into the argument, but Rose refused to get in between her sisters. Alice meant well, but she was a nosy busybody. Always sticking her nose into everyone else's business and Rose told her so. "Alice I will not be drawn into one of your fits of trying to make everyone like you. If Bella wants to do what she's doing, it's her business and it is her Karma after all, so just leave me the hell alone. I won't gang up on Bella with you."

That stung Alice. This whole thing about using magic to control people was dangerous and she didn't want to see Bella suffer because she could not talk her into doing the right thing; what she thought was the right thing. "Well," Alice sniffled, "I would hope that you'd try and stop me from hurting myself." And with that, she fled the room.

Alice found herself out in the greenhouse checking to see if the plants needed any attention. Plants were so much easier to deal with. They have very small voices and always thanked her for taking such good care of them.

Just as she was about to turn on the watering hose, Alice felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. It was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Alice, Jasper Whitlock here."

"Oh, hi Jasper. What's up?" Alice asked.

"I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight or tomorrow night?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, my. Sure Jasper. That's sounds really good. It's not my night to cook and I have nothing else planned. What time and how should I dress?" Alice asked.

"That's great. The place I want to take you is a little dressy, so no jeans and tee shirts. Dress, heels, you know." Jasper was very excited that Alice had accepted. "I'll come pick you up about seven?"

"Alright, I'll be ready." Alice was smiling ear to ear and it came through the phone.

"See you at seven then. Bye Alice." Jasper ended the call.

~o0o~

Edward walked into Jasper's office at the tail end of the conversation he was having with Alice.

"Who's the lucky girl tonight?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked up surprised. He hadn't heard Edward open the office door. As Edward made himself comfortable in front of his desk, Jasper asked, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit Edward?"

Edward smiled, "Do I need an excuse to visit my favorite cousin?"

"Well," Jasper drawled, "Since this is only the second time in as many months that you've come here, I think that yes you do."

"Ok. You got me." Edward looked troubled.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked troubled when he replied, "It's Isabella Swan."

Jasper nodded, "Ok. What about her?"

'I'm constantly obsessing about her." Edward ran his hands through his hair. That was his tell when he was really concerned about something. "All I can think about is that erotic dream I had about her, and," Edward sighed, "and after meeting her yesterday, it's gotten worse." Edward eyed Jasper speculatively, "What do you think?"

"Edward you've never in your entire life asked me what I thought about any of your crushes. Why are you doing so now?" Jasper asked as he leaned back in his desk chair.

"I feel so out of control Jasper, it scares me," Edward said simply. "I've never felt this much about a woman before," he continued. "What do you think I should do?"

"I’ll say it again,Edward, why are you asking me? You've never asked me anything like this before." Jasper looked at his cousin, "What's got you so bothered?"

"I don't know. That's just it. Sure she’s pretty, but once I'm away from her I begin to think that I know women who are actually prettier. It’s like there's this pull between us and it's got me worried." Jasper cocked an eyebrow and Edward continued, "All my instincts tell me I should run that she's going to be more trouble than she's worth, BUT there's that pull. What do you think I should do, please help me out with this Cuz."

"Look Edward, do what you want to do. Follow your instincts! If you think you shouldn't have anything to do with her, don't... BUT! If that attraction between you two is so strong, spend some more time with her. See what actually develops." Jasper told his cousin.

Laughing Edward stood up and left Jasper's office.

That boy is seriously in trouble, Jasper thought as he started working his way through the paperwork piled on his desk.

~o0o~

As he was leaving Jasper's office his phone vibrated in his pocket. He smiled as he realized it was his long time best friend, Emmett McCarty.

"Hey Emmett, what's shaking?" Edward knew Emmett would make him feel better. "Just the man I wanted to talk with! You must be psychic man."

Edward and Emmett had been best friends since grade school. Some other boy was picking on Edward at the playground and Emmett had made the kid stop. Edward and Emmett had been tight ever since.

"What were you going to call me about?" Emmett asked.

Edward smiled broadly, "How'd you like to meet a really pretty natural blond?"

"First, I want to know how you know she's a natural blond." Emmett questioned.

"She has a sister who's hair is the same shade, and the complexion to go with it. Could be fun for you to find out. Maybe we could have a side bet?"

"You have my interest my man! Keep talking," Emmett boomed.

"I'm obsessed over her sister and want a wing man when I take her out. There's just something about her... I don't know. I guess I just need moral support. You up for it or not?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm up for it!" Emmett said. From long experience Edward knew that Emmett's eyebrows were going up and down, suggestively.

"Ok. Let me make a call, you open tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I have no plans. That's actually why I'd called you to begin with, to see if you wanted to kill some brews tonight," Emmett confessed.

"Great! Let me make the call and I'll get back with you as soon as the deal's set." Edward said.

"Talk to you in a few," and with this Emmett disconnected the call.

Edward punched in the number twice before he actually let the call go through.

"Hello?" came the beautiful voice that belonged to Isabella Swan.

Hearing Bella's voice Edward almost hung up. "Hey, Bella, it's Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?" Bella asked sweetly.

Edward found his mind coming up with all kinds of scenarios...Bella on her knees giving him a blow job with those lips of hers that looked like they could do and do well...him looking down on her naked body as he thrust himself repeatedly into her wet and willing body...his lips wrapped around one of her hard pink nipples...

"Edward, you still there?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, yes I'm here. Look I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner tonight?" He finally got out. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! he thought frantically.

"That would be nice Edward. Thank you. I'd love too. I understand that Jasper is taking Alice out tonight, maybe we could meet them someplace? Or would you rather be alone?" Bella kinda giggled.

"As nice as being alone with you sounds, I was also wondering if your sister, Rosalie, would like to meet my best friend and we could double date?"

"I don't know. I don't think Rose has anything planned for tonight. Let me ask her," Bella said.

Edward could hear mumbling in the background.

"She said ok as long as your friend isn’t a complete douche bag." Bella told him.

"Good. Shall we say we'll be there about 7:00 tonight. This place I'm thinking of doesn't allow jeans and tee shirts. I'll be wearing a sports coat and slacks, so you have an idea how to dress," Edward said.

"Right. We'll see you at 7:00, and Edward? I'm glad you called. I was thinking of you," with that Bella ended the call.

 

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	5. First Date

~o0o~  
The Writer & The Witch  
Chapter   
First Date  
Previously:

"She said ok as long as your friend isn't a complete douche bag," Bella told him.

"Good. Shall we say we'll be there about 7:00 tonight. This place I'm thinking of doesn't allow jeans and tee shirts. I'll be wearing a sports coat and slacks, so you have an idea how to dress," Edward said.

"Right. We'll see you at 7:00, and Edward? I'm glad you called. I was thinking of you," with that Bella ended the call.

~o0o~

Edward's mind was awash with thoughts of Bella after the call was disconnected. He had to get her out of his mind so much. The way things were, he couldn't write. He found himself typing her name over and over on the computer screen; on those occasions he even went so far as to turn his computer off.

Then, Edward realized he really did have the makings of a new book. Something different from what he usually wrote. This could be an erotic novel, but with his own thoughts about the woman of his dreams...he would begin making notes after tonight, and see if that helped any.

~o0o~

Bella was overjoyed. Her wishes were finally coming true. She actually had a dinner date with Edward Cullen tonight. She wished, and not for the first time, that he hadn't asked about her sister and his best friend coming along, but she would deal with it. She was positive there'd be a second date and she'd make sure that would be just the two of them.

~o0o~

Alice was hyper. Tonight even more hyper than usual. One of the most beautiful men she'd ever met had actually called and asked her out!

What to wear?

What to wear? Hmm...she stood inside her closet and went through everything she had that was dressy but not too much so...

Alice lost herself in her closet full of designer and non-designer clothing that she'd spent every penny she ever made on. While standing there, thoughts of the breathtaking man she was having dinner with tonight... Well over six foot tall, dirty blond hair that he wore slicked back...hmm...delish!

Shaking her head, Alice stares once more into her closet. She finally chooses a cute little dress by Lady V out of London. Closely fit to her body - snug, straight black skirt, waist and rib cage form fitted with the upper body in red with white polka dots and a black collar and cuffs. Just too cute! She looked stunning in it and she knew it! Now what to pair it with? Oh, yes! The red peep toe Jimmy Choos... they will make me tall enough. They are only 6 inches high. Well there's no getting around it, they're all I have.

Now that Alice had decided on what to wear tonight, she settled herself in a tub of hot water, and scented with fragrant royal Hawaiian white ginger. It's a delicate fragrance, of course she would add just a dab of the essential oil of the same between her breasts.

The man wouldn't stand a chance!

~o0o~

Alice wasn't the only sister in the old Masen mansion who was concerned about what to wear on a first date with a man she had manipulated into meeting. If she did it right, this could turn into a romantic relationship! She would use her own special herbal shampoos and bath oils tonight. Essential oils of spices should do the trick, along with a good visualization of how she wanted the evening to go.

Bella had a good long hot soak in her own blend of vanilla and floral ginger. That should do the trick, followed by a tiny dab of patchouli behind each ear and in between her breasts.

Yeah, that should do it. Then standing in her closet she pondered what to wear. Bella normally wore jeans and tee shirts with any one of her many pairs of converse shoes.

What to wear?

Yes! That should work. The little black dress. Simple round neckline, three quarter length sleeves...nipped in at the waist with a flare just below and the skirt falling to mid-thigh in a half full flared skirt.

Yes, modest but provoking at the same time. LBD paired with simple black Jimmy Choo peep toe five inch heels, and the black Jimmy Choo handbag that flared like the dress.

Perfect. Touch up the hair - keep it down and loose. Makeup light, just a moisturizer of Flax Seed oil, some lightly applied smokey eye shadow and mascara. Here I am. Ready to go.

~o0o~

Rosalie displayed none of the excitement her sisters were undergoing. She had no desire to meet the man Edward was bringing as her blind date. Yuck. How could she have even considered going on a blind date? Oh well, she'd make the most of it.

She thought for a moment... Going some place for dinner that was dressy. Ok, this is it. The dress was basically pink with a dark beige pseudo jacket. The body of the dress was created out of bands of light pink silk fabric that resembled the wrappings of a mummy that went down to her knees. There were accent bands of beige to match the pseudo jacket.  
On her, it was breathtaking. It not only displayed her hourglass figure, but complimented her shoulder length hair. The beige strappy six inch heels in matching color to both the dress and the handbag finished her ensemble.

Light face makeup of a lightly applied base, followed by pearly beige eye shadow and dark brown eyeliner, then a dark pink lip gloss to finish her off.

Rosalie was ready to go.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

The three sisters met at the top of the stairs, walked down, opened the door and greeted their dates.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	6. On the Town - Part One

~o0o~  
Previously:  
As if on cue, the door bell rang.

The three sisters met at the top of the stairs and walked down, opened the door and greeted their dates.

~o0o~

It wasn't until Edward and Emmett pulled up in front of the home of his youth, parking behind Jasper, that Edward remembered Jasper hadn't answered his question earlier about "who the lucky woman was." He thought back to yesterday when they'd come here for Edward to meet Bella. That’s when he noticed Jasper looking at Alice in a way that now made him understand the answer to that question. 

Alice. 

Alice was the lucky woman... 

The three men all got out of their respective vehicles. They joined each other on the walkway to the house.

"Jasper, you ole dog!" Edward grinned as he slapped Jasper on the back. "Why didn't you tell me you had been talking to Alice when I walked into your office?"

Jasper flushed, "You know I don't go around braggin’ about the ladies, Edward."

"I know Cuz, but it was somethin’ monumental! You haven't had a date in what, six months?" Edward smiled as he spoke.

Jasper shook his head, "No. Longer." Jasper's blush deepened, "’Bout a year I guess. I can't really remember. Been busy." Jasper ducked his head but kept walking.

Edward smiled at his cousin, and walked just behind him with Emmett catching up and walking along side Edward looking like he was going to ask a question. Edward just shook his head and gave a look that said, later.

~o0o~

When the front door opened, all three women were standing there dressed in their varying styles of dress.

Each of the sisters were beautiful in their own way, Edward thought, but he truly only had eyes for Bella. 

Bella. 

Her name suited her. 

She was beautiful! 

Their eyes met. There was a force that floated between them. It was as if she were a magnet...she was his true North.

Edward felt he couldn't breathe right without having her presence near him. He'd never felt this way about a woman before, let alone one he'd just met. He felt so out of control when she was near him or even when he thought about her. It was amazing...fan-fucking-tastic. He bounded up the steps and swept Bella into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He was home. 

"Well, hello to you too," was Bella’s comment as she pulled herself out of his embrace.

Her perfume was seductive. He couldn't place the fragrance but it suited her. "You look ravishing Bella. Everyman in the building won't be able to take their eyes off you. If we lived here one hundred years ago, I would have to challenge every man to a duel."

"Then thank God we aren't living one hundred years ago Edward." She smiled tightly, then said, "I'm starving. They better have good food where we're going. Where are we going?"

Smiling broadly Edward replied, "Only the best place to eat in Houston! Del Frisco’s Double Eagle Steak House."

She nodded like she knew of it, but she didn't. Always best to keep 'em guessing.

Edward presented her his arm, and she slipped her arm through his. He very carefully helped her down the steps as she was wearing stilettos and he always feared for women when they wore that high a heel. She did look as if she was used to wearing them however. Somehow, she hadn't seemed to be the type of woman who wore heels everywhere.

They made it to Edward's car with no difficulty however. He opened the door for her and offered his hand to help her in which she accepted. He closed the door after making sure she'd gotten her skirt out of the way and was buckled in.

Meanwhile, Emmett was introduced to Rosalie by Jasper. She took his out- stretched hand, saying, "Don't you try to pull that stunt Mr. Cullen just did with my sister. I have a gun and I know how to use it."

Emmett tucked her arm through his and helped her down the steps also. "Ooh I like a woman with spirit. I'm very pleased to meet you Rosalie. Do you like to shoot firearms? I have a private shooting range I'd be happy to show you if you'd like."

Rose grinned, "I just might take you up on that Emmett. I do love the feel of a nice hard gun in my hands."

Emmett about tripped when he heard her say that. They'd reached Edward's car by then. Edward stood outside still on the drivers side listening. He grinned at his friend, and got in behind the steering wheel, while Emmett helped Rosalie in then ran around the back of the car and got in behind Edward. 

When everyone was settled, Edward put his SUV in gear and took off.

~o0o~

Jasper and Alice stood on the porch watching the show. After the others left, Alice pulled the door shut and set the dead bolt.

"Don't you need to turn on the porch lights for when y'all come home so it won't be so dark?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled and answered, "No, the lights are set to come on when the sun goes down. All the lights in the house are set with motion detectors, so we're as safe as lighting can make us. We sisters each carry our own hand guns in our purses. I, for example carry Smith & Wesson M&P Shield. Rosalie carries her all time favorite Beretta Nano, while Bella consistently prefers the Smith & Wesson M&P Shield." 

Jasper just stood there with his mouth open, looking at Alice in a new light. "Darlin' I knew when I saw you, no I felt when I saw you that you'd be a woman for me!" He took her arm and assisted her down the stairs and over the brick walkway. They reached his truck and he opened the door for her and waited until she was settled before closing it.

As he slid behind the steering wheel he said, "Not tonight, but next time I'm over here, I'd be honored if you'd allow me to look at your weapon. You know here in Texas, our women are taught to use fire arms from a early age. I never knew a Yankee Girl would own a fire arm, let alone know how to fire one."

Alice just smiled a secret little smile.

They didn't say much until he pulled into a parking lot and Alice read the sign, Christie's Steak House. She just smiled again like she knew something he didn't but he let it pass.

"You've been to a Christie's before?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes, but it's been a very long time. I'm looking forward to their menu. I've read it's one of the best." Then looking around the parking lot she asked, "Where were Edward and Emmett taking my sisters?"

Grinning, Jasper answered, “To an over priced pretentious one in the Galleria.”

Alice just nodded. 

Jasper pulled up to the front door under the awning and put the vehicle in park. Getting out he motioned to the attendant that he'd open the passenger door himself.

Opening it, Alice gave him the biggest, brightest smile he'd seen yet from her. He offered her his hand and helped her from the truck. Tucking her arm once again through his they walked into the restaurant. 

He gave his name at the door and they were ushered at once into a private room where he wined and dined Alice Swan within an inch of her life.

~o0o~

"A Mall! You're taking us to supper at a Mall? Really?" Rosalie spoke loudly from the back seat with Emmett.

Bella just looked over her shoulder at her sister, and shook her head slightly.

"Yes, the restaurant is in the Mall, but this is the Galleria. Everything here is up scaled. Trust me, you'll love it. 

Bella was holding her tongue waiting to see just what kind of "up-scaled" restaurant was in a Mall.

Edward and Emmett helped the sisters from the SUV and then Edward tossed the keys to an attendant who spoke to him, "Thank you Mr. Cullen, I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

"They know you here," Bella said. "You must come here a lot."

"Yes I do, my publisher's office is on one of the upper floors and I'm here a lot during the entire writing process."

When they reached the floor where the restaurant was located, both Bella and Rosalie were impressed. 

Edward and Emmett smiled to each other. The evening was lookin' good.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	7. First Date - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 7 the 3 sisters are in the last half of their dates with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We find out that Bella and Edward can dance a mean tango, Alice appears to be falling in love with Jasper, and Rosalie expresses her opinion of Emmett.

The Writer & The Witch  
Chapter 7   
First Date - Part Two  
~o0o~

Previously:  
Edward and Emmett helped the sisters from the SUV and then Edward tossed the keys to an attendant who spoke to him, "Thank you Mr. Cullen, I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

"They know you here," Bella said. "You must come here a lot."

"Yes I do, my publisher's office is on one of the upper floors and I'm here a lot during the entire writing process."

When they reached the floor where the restaurant was located, both Bella and Rosalie were impressed.

Edward and Emmett smiled to each other. The evening was lookin' good.

~o0o~

As if it'd been prearranged, after dinner the three couples met at the very new and swank, Oak Night Club. When Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie pulled up to the valet entrance for the club, they were directly behind Jasper and Alice.

As they all climbed out, Jasper hollered back to Edward. "How'd y'all know we were coming here?"

Answering, Edward said, "We didn't." He had the same perplexed look on his face as Jasper did.

The sisters just smiled at each other. It didn't surprise Bella at all, or Rosalie for that matter. Alice however, looked unhappy as her mouth was set in a straight line of disapproval.

The sisters linked arms and walked just ahead of their dates.

When they reached the entrance, the man at the door stopped them until the boys caught up.

"Reservation for Edward Cullen and party," Edward said smoothly.

The man checked his clipboard and nodded allowing them to enter.

While Edward and the door man conversed, Bella hissed at Alice, "What's wrong with you?"

Alice just shook her head. "I just thought I'd be alone with Jasper a little bit more, that's all."

By then their dates had caught up with them. Edward slipped his arm around Bella's waist, while Jasper clasped Alice's hand and Emmett draped his arm casually over Rosalie's shoulders.

The waitress assigned to their area led them to a large booth at the back of the first floor of the club, seated them and took their drink order. "The live band will begin in about ten minutes. Hope you came to dance, cause this band does covers of the Tommy and Jimmy Dorsey bands. I'm told they are very good. I'll be right back with your drinks." With that the waitress gave them all a winning smile and left to fill their drink order.

While waiting, Edward began to tell them the reason for choosing this particular club. "For one thing it's only about a 20 minute drive back to your house, also it's the newest dance club in the area as it just opened last week. It has two floors for dancing. The second floor is for the more, emm, modern dancing styles and this floor plays actual big band sound for ballroom style dancing."

True to what the waitress had told them, as soon as she'd returned, the band members began filling the band stand. She placed their drinks in front of each of them in perfect order. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Edward smiling up at her, "Yes as a matter of fact, could you bring us two bottles of Pellegrino as well as the best pink champagne you have in your cellar?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Their waitress replied without batting an eye. "My name is Margarita," she smiled continuing, "and yes, like the drink. I will be your personal waitress for the evening. Your table is my priority and I shall be waiting for your orders." Taking something that looked like a remote control with the table's number on it, from her apron pocket, she handed it to Edward. "When you require anything, just click on that green button. When you're ready for your check, use the red one." Then she scurried away.

Emmett looked at Edward. "Did you know about that? The personal waitress thing?"

"No, I didn't, but I'm not surprised. When I made the reservation, I had to give them a credit card number and was told that all services would be charged to that card, as well as a 20% gratuity," Edward explained.

Emmett whistled, "So she'll get a hefty tip even if we don't leave cash on the table." Edward nodded. "Nice. I guess we should make it worth her while?"

By the time Margarita was back with the first bottle of Pellegrino and champagne, Bella was ready for the wine. She was becoming enamored with Edward, and she thought she could see something shining in Alice's eyes. Rosalie’s eyes remained cool and neutral, but still with enough friendliness to imply some interest towards Emmett.

Alice's eyes were huge as she looked around the large club space. She had never seen anything like it. It was impressive.

The band struck up their first song of the evening. Edward stood and offered his hand to Bella. She did not hesitate to allow him to help her from the booth and glided into his arms effortlessly. She was not at all surprised by his ability to dance to this style of music. She was hopeful that before the evening was over, the band would play a tango.

Later in the evening, Bella got her wish and the band played a tango. She hoped Edward would dance at least one with her, and again, she was not disappointed.

Edward pulled her tightly to his chest with his hand and wrist firmly in place at the small of her back. He looked away from her and she followed suit. Even though the tango is a very sexual and romantic dance, you were never supposed to look at one another.

They fit perfectly together. Their form was perfect as Edward lead her through the intricate pattern of steps. He ended the dance with pulling her tightly into his chest once more and dipping her gracefully with a kiss.

Their table seemed to come alive with applause, which was followed by others in the club joining in. Bella and Edward hadn't noticed they were the only ones dancing all the way through the number.

Blushing, Edward led Bella back to their table.

Bella sat stunned by what had just happened. They had danced a very hard and complicated pattern as if they'd done it a million times before.

"Wow...just wow!" Bella breathed.

"Yeah, I know," Edward's face held an expression of complete awe as he gazed at Bella. He'd never danced so well with anyone before.

Rosalie smiled as she watched her sister dancing with Edward. Maybe this time, it would be different. Maybe the curse has played itself out. She could only hope as she loved her sisters deeply and wanted desperately for them to be happy again.

~o0o~

The three couples decided to leave at the same time and all arrived at the old Masen house, now the Swan home.

Alice and Jasper disappeared in the depths of the old house, while Bella suggested they sit on the screened-in portion of the large porch that surrounded the house.

Rosalie agreed, and said that she'd be happy to make coffee, hot tea or some sweet tea, since the men had to drive home and she didn't think it was a good idea for them to try to drive right away.

Edward nodding smiled. In his mind he thinking, but I drove over here with no problems didn't I? as he graciously accepted the offer of hot coffee. Emmett said coffee sounded good. So the sisters left them sitting while Bella and Rosalie went to prepare the hot drinks. While in the kitchen the two sisters didn't speak but set about getting everything assembled.

Emmett being Emmett, gushed about Rosalie's beauty and her, ehm, charms. Edward just smiled at his friend, and agreed with him while thinking about how well Bella fit in his arms. She completely beguiled him. He could feel he was falling for her, and falling hard.

Before long Bella opened the screen door leading from the kitchen pantry onto the screened-in porch carrying a small tray that had four cupcakes frosted with chocolate and held the door open with her butt for Rosalie whose tray was considerably heavier.

The four of them chatted happily with each other until about two in the morning when Edward said reluctantly that he really needed to leave for home and get some sleep.

Emmett wasn't too happy about it; he'd hoped that Rosalie would invite him to stay the night as apparently Alice had done with Jasper.

Edward was pleased with the way the first date had gone. "I really enjoyed myself tonight Bella. You can sure dance one mean tango! I hope we can do that again. I'd also love to see you more, if that's alright with you?"

Bella smiled and said she too had had a very good time and that yes, she'd love to see Edward more.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on his lips, but before she could pull away, he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. He brushed her lips with his tongue requesting entrance, which she allowed. For a brief time their tongues battled for dominance.

Bella was the first to break the kiss. She took a step back from Edward and smiled at him. Her head was swimming and she knew his was too.

Reluctantly, both Edward and Emmett took their leave of the sisters Swan, who stood on the porch and watched the men climb into Edward's SUV and drive off.

"That went rather well, don't you think Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes, it went very well." Shaking her head, "You liked Emmett?" Bella asked.

Responding with a shrug Rosalie said, "Yeah, I guess. He kinda grew on me as the evening progressed. Sorta like a fungus."

The sisters started laughing and went inside to bed.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	8. The Swan Sisters - Some History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some of the history of the Swan Sisters, bringing them to the city of Houston, Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: I need to give credit to one of my dearest friends and one of my pre-readers for suggesting to me that I start the Swan sisters off in Salem in the 1600s. That opened up more possibilities, some of which you’ve just read. Trust me, there’s more coming too. Thank you Gabby.

 

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 8

The Swan Sisters - Some History

~o0o~

In the Beginning...

 

_Salem, MA 1692_

"Thou, Isabella Swan are an evil woman and accused of Witchery!"

Bella was standing in front of Rev. Samuel Parris, being accused of bewitching several of the young girls that were within a few feet of her. They were terrified of her and leaned as far back from her as they possibly could, fearing she would cast a spell turning them into the devil’s handmaidens.

Chuckling to herself Bella thought, _If they only knew the truth. It wasn't the girls I bewitched, but the town's menfolk! These simpering girls should be turned into toads if it were possible!_

Vehemently denying the allegation, "Where is thy proof that I am a Witch? Who accuses me?" Bella asked the Reverend.

Those accusing her cannot give solid enough proof to the Reverend. No one actually witnessed her bewitching anyone. All they had to go on was a _feeling_ and that they did not like the accused. _She was not a respectful young woman, as was fitting for one to be_. It seemed also that Bella had _set her cap_ towards all the young men in the village.

"Jealously, disliking someone and a feeling about them is not proof," the Reverend was forced to admit. "However, you have been seen in the company of John Alden in an unseemly manner. It was rumored that thou hath bewitched John Alden into having unmarried sexual relations. You have been seen with him kissing thee behind the meeting house on several occasions."

John Alden was immediately called to come testify. He was found and brought before the Reverend to testified, "I will have no part in any of the insanity that has gripped the village of Salem, and Bella Swan has in no way used witchery on my person!" Then he stormed from the meeting house.

Reverend Parris cleared his throat then stood. "We have been here for hours and none of you have been able to give any substantial testimony to the guilt of Miss Bella Swan," sighing heavily he spoke again. "It is my ruling that she is indeed **not** a Witch. You are free to leave Miss Swan, and I hope to see you again this Sunday for meeting."

Smiling, Bella all but ran from the building and into the arms of her two sisters, who were crying for fear that they'd never see Bella again alive.

As Alice hugged Bella she hissed into her ear, "This is what happens when you are not careful about the spells you cast!"

Rosalie added whispering, "Now we'll have to leave Salem and find ourselves another home somewhere. How could you do it Bella?"

Scoffing, Bella answered in a low whisper. "Can't this wait until we are in our house, behind closed doors?"

Minutes later they entered their house, locked the only two doors the house had and closed the shutters tightly. They pulled heavy curtains across the window. Once that was done, Rosalie pushed the kettle over the hearth fire and waited for the water to begin to boil. Meanwhile, Alice brought the tea pot and loose tea leaves from the food preparation area.

"Bella why on earth did you bewitch John Alden? Were thee that desperate?" Alice asks.

Bella laughed. "Actually sisters of mine, I did not cast a spell, he came to me of his own free will. He was seen by that nosy good-wife Selsby and assumed that John would not have come _to me_ any other way than if not by witchery.

"I should have cast for that damned preacher Parris. I bet his wee cock would make it's presence known," Bella laughed loudly.

"Bella you must swear to us that you'll not do casting-magic ever again until we leave this village." Alice pleaded. "We could have lost you and I could not bear if it were so. Please sister, promise me. Swear to me. Please I beg you." Alice had tears streaming down her face.

Bella couldn't stand to see her sister so upset. "Yes, Alice. I swear. I shall not cast spells until we three have discussed the matter."

For a period of time, the three sisters sat on stools placed in front of the wide fireplace.

Rosalie was a _**seer**_ and as she gazed into the flames a vision began to take hold of her. _She sees herself and two others she thinks are her sisters, walking behind a covered wagon heading into the West. She foresees nothing appearing to be dangerous, other than meeting up with a couple of other wagons heading in the same direction. The scene then changed and there is fire all about them. They had been asleep in their wagon and somehow it's caught on fire. They manage to get out of their wagon, but those they had been traveling with don't seem to have been as lucky. Indians had attacked the small wagon train._

 _Bella quickly cast a spell that rendered the sisters invisible and they escape the scene of the burning four wagons_.

This vision proved to be a true one.

The sisters escaped into the forest, where they were unseen by white men for the next one hundred fifty years.

There were rumors of three very powerful witches who lived with different Indian tribes over the years, always moving west. They were revered by the Indian tribes and protected by them all. When it became apparent to the sisters that that way of life was at an end, they moved on to the boom towns of California.

Thus they missed involvement in the American Civil War.

~o0o~

Eventually, the sisters came to San Francisco in the late 1800's. There, they boarded a ship that took them to Hawaii as governesses to a family with six children, whose father was a preacher going to Hawaii to _save_ the natives there.

True, it was a risk being in the employ of a _hell and damnation_ preacher, but the sisters actually enjoyed the challenge of living on the edge. Their abilities were strong enough to protect them from being killed; they had become immortal.

It was on the "big island" that Bella first saw a house called The Shipman House. Bella fell in love with its design and would always remember it as her _dream_ house. This house was designed by Henry Livingston Kerr.

They stayed in Hawaii only a couple of years, and eventually became bored, so they took a ship back to the western coast of the United States, and then they found themselves going back to Salem. That became home to them again, until it wasn't anymore. They began to cast around for new surroundings and decided upon Houston, Texas as their new home. They each had developed practical skills that would make them appear to be hard working business women.

Alice could make anything grow by just her presence nearby. Bella could make any potion, medicine, or beauty product from the flowers and herbs that Alice could grow, and Rosalie was a real seer and made very good money telling fortunes and giving out tips on the stock markets.

The sisters had become independently wealthy in the 300 years or so that had passed since they'd fled Salem all those years ago. Now they set their sights on the huge sprawling city of Houston, Texas where the memory of the Shipman House that Bella had so admired drew her to the Masen House. She'd seen it in one of the many books their realtor had shown them; that sealed the deal. They put Mr. Mike Newton in charge of inquiring about it.

The sisters made the decision to stipulate in the contact that it was _lease to own_ until they decided for sure this was the house they wanted to live in for as long as they were in Houston.

Rosalie had _seen_ that this house would bring both joy and sadness, but that it would be worth it in the long run.

All the papers were signed. New furniture was purchased, the store front leased, materials to build their greenhouses and new vehicles were waiting for them in Houston.

Thus the sisters found themselves beginning a new phase of their very long lives.

~o0o~

Come Find us on Facebook under the same name as the story.  Lots of pictures in the files for the different chapters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	9. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 9 for The Writer & The Witch, we find the Swan Sisters getting ready to have Edward, Jasper and Emmett over for a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the out fits that The Swan Sisters wear in this chapter, come to my Facebook page for this story line. Just search for The Writer & The Witch. See you there?

~o0o~

 

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 09

Preparations

 

Previously: from chapter 7

_"That went rather well, don't you think Bella?" Rosalie asked._

_"Hmm, what? Oh yes, it went very well," Shaking her head, "You liked Emmett?" Bella asked._

_Responding with a shrug Rosalie said, "Yeah, I guess. He kinda grew on me as the evening progressed. Sorta like a fungus."_

_The sisters started laughing and went inside and then to bed._

~o0o~

Now that Bella had reeled Edward Cullen into her web, so to speak, it was time to get down to the business of making lotions, soaps, and other various concoctions that Bella would sell in her shop.

With Alice's ability to grow seedlings into fully mature plants in a matter of 24 hours, Bella already had enough to start on the first batches of goods to sell. She'd gone into the larger greenhouse that contained the herbs she'd need. She cut all the herbs necessary, washed them in the sinks in the greenhouse and hung them, then began on the second group, and so on through the morning.

She'd put her cell phone in her back pocket of her old comfy jeans and felt it vibrating when she was about half way through the process of washing and drying some of the matured herbs. Drying her hands, she figured who it was calling, therefore was not disappointed when she saw the name on the display, Edward Cullen.

"Hello Edward. How are you this fine morning?"

"Bella! I'm fine, how 'bout yourself? What are you doin'?"

Smiling to herself she answered, "I'm working in the greenhouse getting ready to prepare a batch of herbs for soaps, lotions, skin toners, you know, everyday stuff."

The next words out of Edward's mouth surprised Bella and shocked Edward, "Double, double, toil and trouble; fire burn, and cauldron bubble." _Where the hell did that come from_? Edward laughed. "I have no idea where that came from."

Laughing Bella answered, "Well it's appropriate! _Ha! If the boy only knew_. That's what it looks like once I get everything ready to start cooking." She heard Edward relax, "I have two very large copper kettles that I use to cook the herbs down for the essential oils in them. Then I use the oils for the soaps, lotions, etc. Then I dry out what’s left over and eventually turn that into paper for various things."

"Wow Bella, I didn't realize that you really used your own home grown herbs."

"That's right! You haven't seen our herbarium, or rather our greenhouse."

"No as a matter of fact I haven't, yet." Edward answered fishing.

Laughing Bella answered, "Why don't you come have supper tonight with us and I'll give you the fifty cent tour."

"Really?" Edward asked. "I honestly wasn't fishing for an invitation tonight..."

"It's alright Edward," Bella said smiling, "Come by 7:00 p.m. sharp. If you’re not here ready to eat, too bad. I'll see you then."

Bella started to disconnect the call but Edward yelled. "Bella!"

"Yes, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Can I bring some wine or anything?"

"Not necessary Edward. We even make our own wine. You might like it, but if you're really picky bring your own. Okay? Now, goodbye, I have work to do!"

Bella was disconnecting the call when both Alice and Rosalie walked into the greenhouse.

"Were you just talking to Edward?" Alice asked.

Bella just continued absentmindedly concentrating on what she was doing taking the freshly washed herbs from the dryer.

"Hmmmm Rosemary," Rosalie moaned, "I love that smell. Going to be making bath oil?

Bella chose to answer Rosalie and ignored Alice’s question.

"Yes, a fresh batch of herbs for both. I pulled the caldrons out already for the cooking, but I forgot to get the hoods for the condensation." Bella said looking up at Rosalie.

"Ok. Fine. I'll go find them and have them ready for you when you come inside. Will you need help carrying the herbs?" Rose asked.

"Nope, that's what the wheelbarrow is for."

"Bella, if you think I'm going to let you ignore me and not answer my question about who you were talking to..." Alice actually stomped her foot.

"Ok Alice, yes I was talking to Edward. Yes, I've invited him to supper tonight at 7:00 p.m. Invite Jasper if you'd like and Rose if you want to ask Emmett, please do, though if he's coming we'd better cook two roasts instead of one," Bella laughed.

Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands and squealing. She started to turn and run to find her phone when Bella stopped he. "I need you to plant some more rosemary please so I can use it tomorrow."

Turning Alice walked into the back of the greenhouse and began to set up the trays to hold the plants.

About an hour later, Alice had finished with the planting prep. She stood back smiling at her work. She then took a deep calming breath, stilled her mind and stood extremely still. She reached within herself and found the energy connection necessary for that which needed doing.

She took one more deep calming breath, expelled it, opened her eyes and walked between the two rows of freshly planted seeds holding her hands about one to two inches over the planted seeds. Alice felt the energy coming down from the sun through her starting at the top of her head, through her throat center into her heart center and then spreading through her arms into the palms of her hands and from there flowed into the awaiting beds of seeds.

If someone were watching they would have seen a very quiet and glowing Alice walking slowly holding her hands out with a faint greenish gold light being projected down into the soil.

As she passed over the beds a green haze formed and moments later tiny shoots of something growing up. Shortly after it first appeared the small plants began to gain height and breadth and seconds after that the plants were about 6 inches tall.

Rosalie watched from the back porch where she was sitting drinking some sweet tea. It never ceased to amaze Rosalie watching Alice work bringing forth new life like she did.

Bella was also watching Alice work from the kitchen window. She too always found it amazing to see the _life force_ work its way through Alice. Rosalie had a glow about her also when she worked her particular brand of magic. She was the first to sing their praises, but today was a busy one; today was _cooking day,_ so Bella really didn’t have the time to spend marveling at her sistersplus they were going to have the boys over for dinner and that had to be prepared.

~o0o~

 

Six-thirty that night found the sisters in their individual rooms getting themselves dressed for the night. Alice, who didn't know how to dress casual was wearing jeans but they were a $1,200.00 pair of Roberto Cavalli's. She paired these with a white knit silk tank, adding a leopard print silk scarf and a suede three inch wide belt latched around her narrow hips. Her shoes were the same color brown suede but with four inch heels. _Even casual wear had to have class_ Alice thought as she looked at herself in the huge mirror that was the door to her closet. She ran a brush through her short almost white blond hair checked her make up for the umpteenth time, nodded and headed down stairs to the dining room.

Rosalie was not the stickler for fashion Alice was, but she too was wearing a name brand of distressed jeans by Dolce & Gabbana with a humble price tag of only $3,100.00 a pair. The top she chose was a camisole made of beige silk topped with a French lace beige over blouse matching the camisole perfectly. Her shoes were four inch platforms heels with embroidered roses and leaves on the uppers. She finished her make up and ran a brush through her blond hair. She was ready, though Rose was not sure what she felt for Emmett. She liked him, kinda, but she was not head over heels as Alice was but like she'd told Bella, _Emmett was growing on her._

Bella who really cared nothing for fashion pulled on a clean pair of jeans from J. C. Penny and a cute little camisole with a white background and turquoise flowers around the bottom edge. Her shoes were leather sandals that were a golden yellow color. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, made sure her face was clean but didn't bother with any makeup. _He_ would see her as she was tonight. If his own desire had taken over, he would not care what she was wearing nor how much makeup she didn't have on. She headed downstairs for their huge kitchen.

~o0o~

Bella opened the oven and basted the two roasts carrots and potatoes one last time. Wouldn't do to have the meat dry out. Then she checked the copper cauldrons and the oily liquid dripping from spouts on the covers. The smell of Rosemary permeated the entire house. It was such a clean smell.

Alice and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on the dining table. Alice of course had to add candles and some fresh flowers from the small English style flower garden behind the house.

At seven on the dot the doorbell rang and Rosalie answered the door. She actually felt a twinge in her stomach when she saw Emmett smiling down at her.

Alice was all but running but couldn't beat Rosalie, so she stood behind her sister impatiently waiting for Jasper. Bella stayed in the kitchen waiting for Edward to find her. She was checking the other pots on the stove to make sure they wouldn't boil dry while she showed Edward the greenhouse.

She looked up to see Edward leaning against the door jam watching her work. She smiled, and he grinned at her.

"You look lovely Bella. It smells divine in here! I can't wait to see what you've cooked up for me, er, us tonight."

"Hello Edward.” Bella grinned, “We've about 15 minutes before everything’s ready to serve so how ‘bout let's make it a quick tour?"

She headed for the door that lead out onto the back part of the porch that surrounded the house. She stopped and turned grinning, "Well, you coming?"

Edward grinned back and pushed himself away from the door and followed Bella outside.

Edward had never seen a working _greenhouse_ before and he was impressed that the sisters had gotten it up and running so quickly. He couldn't get over how large all the plants were. "Did you buy mature plants and put them in here?" Edward asked.

"No, Alice has a way with growing things." Bella looked at Edward briefly before continuing. "We all have a talent of some kind Edward. Rosalie can find things, and I can make herbal concoctions without measuring or following a recipe. It's just comes to me," Bella said. Then grabbing his hand she pulled him to the door of the greenhouse and he followed in her tow.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing around the dining room table, waiting for Bella and Edward to come back inside. When the sisters heard the screen door from the back into the kitchen shut they came to help Bella bring the food to the table. The men offered to help but Bella told them to just take a seat and relax. "We have this."

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	10. The Three Sister's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out just what the curse the sister are under and why.

~o0o~

Chapter 10

The Three Sister's Curse

Once upon a time there was a family of witches named Swan, who lived in a small cabin by a lake surrounded with trees in the distant North.

One day a man who belonged to another coven of witches came upon the cabin. The family had hidden their home so well that it was only by accident it had been found. From the feel of the area the stranger knew that more than one witch lived in the cabin. _This is the place I have been searching for_ , the stranger thought. _Here I will find a mate. I can feel there are women here and only one man_.

All of the inhabitants were out gathering plants and tree barks from which they’d make their concoctions they used to heal the sick. It so happened that today the father returned before any of his three daughters did. It shocked him to see the stranger sitting on a log while looking around.

“Who are you?” Charles Swan asked very suspiciously.

“My name is Paul Lahote and I too am a witch,” he replied.

“Please state your business with us.”

“I am in search of a woman to be my mate and I was pulled here,” Paul stated. Actually what he said was only partly true. He was in search of a mate, but he’d not felt a pull anywhere. He was just wandering around trusting to chance.

Charles Swan was gifted with the ability to read the truth spoken by people and knew instantly that this stranger, Paul, was only telling a partial truth.

“What did you hope to find here Paul?” Charles asked. He wanted to hear more of what this man had to say so he could discover what his real intent with his family was.

Laughing, Paul answered. “A mate. I can feel that you have four women residing here and I want one of them. Simple as that.”

Charles bristled. “What makes you think I’ll spare one of my women?”

Charles’ three daughters entered the clearing where their cabin was located. The moment they stepped into that space they could feel a disturbance in the atmosphere and froze. Paul’s back was to them. They could tell by the way their father was standing that there was danger and were just turning when Paul called out.

“Welcome home ladies! Please don’t be afraid of me. I mean you no harm.”

Their father had other thoughts and he shook his head so the girls took one step back into the trees.

Paul then yelled out turning to face the women. “Stay where you are!”

At that exact moment Renee Swan returned home entering from the opposite direction the daughters had come from and rushed to the side of her husband and mate then looked questioningly at Charles. The feeling of panic passed from Charles to Renee. She didn’t hesitate and reached out and touched the stranger.

Surprised Paul asked, “What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?”

Then, Paul felt the power of Renee’s gift and was locked in place only able to move his eyes and his mouth to talk.

As soon as the sisters saw their mother touch the stranger they came running to their parents to lend what help they could. Renee held up her hand telling the girls to stay out of the man’s line of sight.

“To begin with,” Renee said, “I don’t know you and my husband was feeling panicked while you were yelling at our daughters. That alone made me suspicious of your intentions. What do you want? How did you find us?”

“I was just wandering through the woods and stumbled upon your clearing and the cabin. I could feel that women lived here, but I could not tell how many. I am in search of a mate. Simple as that. Now, can you unfreeze me, please?”

“I am willing to give you water and something to eat, but that is all I’m willing to part with,” Renee told him. “Our daughters are not old enough to be mated.”

Charles and Renee together were formidable. Paul knew that as long as the two of them stood joined in thought, or maybe it was emotion, he had no chance of taking one of the daughters with him. He’d take the oldest one even though he hadn’t seen any of them yet. “Look I’m sorry I yelled at the girls. I was just so happy that I have finally found females that were unmated, I was over excited. Please forgive me.”

Renee touched Paul again on his arm and he felt the ability to move come back slowly. “Thank you. My name is Paul and you are?” He was looking at Renee.

“I am Renee Swan.” She motioned for her daughters to come forward then. She introduced them oldest first.

Paul was unable to speak at first when he saw how beautiful the girls were. He knew they were all of marriageable age and wondered why Renee had lied to him.

Rosalie, the eldest was sixteen, followed by Alice almost fourteen, and finally Isabella who was just turning twelve. The two eldest were blonde almost white headed, while the youngest had rich dark brown hair with red highlights. He was pulled toward her and he would have her even if she was not of an age for marriage.

Renee and Charles both knew instantly that it was their Isabella Paul would try to steal. Without any consciousness thought Renee lashed forward with the large white handled knife she used to gather herbs and barks with and pierced one of Pauls lungs. She would have gotten him directly in the heart if he hadn’t suspected another attack was coming, only he thought it was coming from Charles.

Paul collapsed onto the ground in agony with blood bubbling up his throat and he felt himself starting to drown in his own blood. It was then he uttered the curse against the Swan family. _Charles and Renee would die in agony just as he was. The girls would live, never aging, until they met their own mates. At that time, they would begin to age so that they would be able to know the joy of having love and being loved and then die a natural death. It was not their fault that their parents were going to deny them the gift of love_.

The Swan family continued as if nothing had happened after Renee and Charles dragged Paul’s body deep into the woods so the animals would take care of the body. There was nothing they could do about the curse that’d been laid upon them. They just knew it would happen. All they could do was try their best to prepare their daughters for when it did. Renee hoped that Isabella would be at least in her twenties so she’d be better able to face her long life. She prayed that all her daughters would be older.

On the evening of Isabella’s twenty first birthday, the curse descended upon them in the form of a freak storm with very high winds and drenching rain that broke over the forest.

The rain water soaked the mortar that held the logs to their home together, it became like mush causing the logs to loosen. Since everyone was asleep they had no real warning of what was about to happen. Charles and Renee slept in the loft while the girls slept downstairs. When the wind began, it’s howling woke Bella up first. Alice and Rosalie soon followed. They heard the logs starting to shift. Rosalie pushed her younger sisters out into the blinding wind and rain.

Isabella was screaming for their parents to wake up but it was already too late as the logs were starting to crash down onto them crushing them beneath their weight. They did not suffer that night as Paul’s curse had intended. They had however had nine years of suffering, worrying about when it would happen and if their daughters would be prepared to continue on without their parents.

The sisters huddled out of the storm as best they could to await its ending so they could look for their parents. As soon as the sun was up, the sisters crept into the wreckage that had been their home and found both of their parents impaled on logs that had once sheltered them from the elements. They looked for anything that they could take with them to build a new home. They couldn’t stay here...too many happy memories that were now colored with the death of their parents.

So began the sisters wandering of the world. Seeking whoever it might be that would be their mate, their love, and end the curse of endless life with no richness of love.

They worked their way down south traveling by raft until they came across a tribe of Indians who took them in and revered them as healers and workers of magic. When the chief who’d welcomed them into the tribe died, his son became chief and drove the sisters away because he feared them more than he honored them.

It was then that they came upon the new village of Salem and pleaded that they were orphans whose parents had died when their home was attacked by Indians. They were accepted, but watched constantly by the minister who suspected witchery. Of course, the good minister suspected witchery behind every tree and bush. This time, however, he was correct in his suspicions.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Edward finds out that dreams really do come true.

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 11

~o0o~

Chapter 11

Revelations

Previously: _from chapter 9_

_Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing around the dining room table, waiting for Bella and Edward to come back inside. When the sisters heard the screen door from the back into the kitchen shut they came to help Bella bring the food to the table. The men offered to help but Bella told them to just take a seat and relax. "We have this."_

~o0o~

The sisters were giggling about that when they brought the food into the dining room making the men look at them strangely for a moment or two.

The meal was a success and surprisingly there were leftovers. Emmett didn't eat both roasts as anticipated.

They all helped to clear the table when everyone was finished.

~o0o~

By this time, the essential oils were starting to drip into the other copper containers Bella had left hanging from the spout, and she had to monitor the progress. This gave Edward a chance to study Bella's face. He truly liked what he saw.

There was no pretension about her. He figured her jeans came from Target as well as the shirt. It was humorous too, that by the end of the meal, Bella had taken off her shoes, and was padding around the kitchen barefooted. Edward leaned against the doorway closest to the stoves that Bella was working with and just watched her move.

Her face was clean with no hint of makeup.

She had the cutest freckles going across the bridge of her nose and a very natural looking pink hue to her lips.

Her lips.

They were full and almost pouty. He could just imagine what it would feel like to have those lips holding his dick.. _.no mustn't go there_.

_Not yet._

_Too soon._

_But..._

He could remember that dream he'd had about being in the shower with her...that would have to happen, though the fantasy couldn't possibly be as good as the reality.

Alice and Jasper disappeared soon after dinner was done. Bella and Rosalie knew what Alice was doing however.

Emmett asked Rosalie if she'd like to go for a drive with him, leaving Bella and Edward alone in the house for all intents and purposes.

"Since we've been left on our own, would you like to go sit out on the screened in porch off the kitchen and drink our wine?" Bella asked Edward. She was leaning against the doorway holding the two empty glasses and the bottle of wine.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Edward smiled at Bella.

Bella pushed the screen door open with her hip and walked through pausing briefly to allow Edward to catch the door so it wouldn't slam shut when he was through it. He stood there waiting for the door to close soundlessly, and followed Bella to the wicker table and chairs. He sat down in a chair next to Bella and got himself comfortable then waited.

Bella looked at Edward. "What would you like to talk about?"

Edward reached for the wine bottle and corkscrew to open it. After he completed the task, he reached for the glasses and filled each about half full. He sat the bottle down and just looked at Bella. Drinking in how the night’s semi darkness made her look.

Nothing was changed about her. She was still beautiful...almost achingly so.

He answered, "You. I want to know more about you," He saw Bella was about to reply when he decided he needed to qualify his request. "Other than you are one of three sisters who recently moved to Houston from Salem and have leased to buy this house from me. These things I know. I want to know about you." He finished and looked expectantly at Bella.

Smiling Bella took a sip of her wine thinking, _he’s good,_ and sat the glass down and looked Edward squarely in the eyes. "Okay. Ask me questions and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities."

Now it was Edward's turn to smile at her.

~o0o~

The moon had risen high into the sky. High thin clouds drifted lazily across it. The crickets and geckos were chirping in the darkness calling to each other and somewhere there was a lone tree frog calling for a mate. The air was humid and hot, but Edward couldn't remember when he'd felt more comfortable in this house.

 _It must be Bella's presence_.

He felt very strange around her...almost like floating but still having both feet on the ground.

Light.

Free from problems...he just couldn't put his finger on what it was he _was_ feeling.

Edward had questioned Bella for about an hour straight and received what he felt had been true answers.

She'd gone to college and received a MA in English with a minor in Anthropology.

No, there'd been no steady boyfriend in college.

No she'd never been engaged or married.

Yes she'd love to have children - someday.

Her parents had both died in a tragic accident when she was younger.

Yes she was the _baby_ of the family and yes, she loved her sisters a great deal.

She even admitted that she also liked her sisters - most of the time.

Edward wondered why Bella hadn't asked him questions about himself, then thought that she just wasn't that much into him - yet. That will change. She is _the one for him_.

Edward stood up facing Bella and looked down at her.

He reached his hands out.

Smiling, Bella placed her hands into his. He pulled her up to him, flush with his body. She looked up into his eyes, and felt herself fall, only to be caught.

"Edward...?"

"Shhhh, I've got you." Edward spoke into her hair.

Standing pressed against him as she was, Bella felt a little overpowered, though she knew he was _not_ able to actually do that. She could always break away; could free herself from his arms, but she didn’t want to.

She missed the close contact of having a lover. She’d denied herself one for so many years. There was always so much pain involved when she had to move on. They were never able to stay more than ten years at a time in anyone place. Much beyond that amount of time and people began to remark on how young the three of them looked, and how amazing that was. It must be the products that they made and sold.

Bella tilted her head back, looking up into Edward's face. He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead and trailed small kisses down the side of her face whispering between kisses, "Bella," _kiss kiss_. "You," _kiss kiss_. "Are the most," _kiss kiss_. "Unusual and exciting woman," _kiss kiss_. "I've ever known." These last words spoken just before his mouth found hers.

All sound stopped and there seemed to be a brilliant flash of light. The world seemed to tilt, then righted itself once more. Bella answered Edward's kiss with all the passion that had lain dormant for the last one hundred years.

When the kiss ended, Bella took one of Edward's hands and led him back into the house and into her bedroom. Edward recognized it as having been his parents bedroom years ago. He'd had some very sweet memories of this room, however, Bella had redecorated it to reflect herself. Nothing of how it was as his parent’s remained. It was all Bella now.

The bed was the center of attraction with a huge three shelf bookcase headboard that had hidden halogen lighting at the very top acting as spot lights for whatever nicknack Bella wanted to put in that space. He took the wood for oak in the dim lighting. There was a no nonsense duvet with some throw pillows on it. To the left of the bed in front of the windows were two over stuffed chairs that contrasted the duvet that was on the bed. He remembered the room being a little larger, but he figured it was because he'd been so young when he'd lived here.

The Swan Sisters had made this house, _his old house_ , theirs. He knew the moment he saw her bedroom, that Bella would be buying the house outright at the end of the first six months; that she'd be staying and would be in his life.

Bella continued to lead Edward into her room, but not toward the bed. Instead she lead him into the en-suite. When she turned the light on Edward gasped.

_It was the shower he'd dreamed about._

~o0o~

A/N:  My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, A nakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017  who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

 

 


	12. The Truth in Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets a chance to get to know Bella better.

~o0o~

Chapter 12

The Truth in Dreams

Previously:

_The Swan Sisters had made this house, his old house, theirs. He knew the moment he saw her bedroom, that Bella would be buying the house outright at the end of the first six months; that she'd be staying and would be in his life._

_Bella continued to lead Edward into her room, but not toward the bed. Instead she lead him into the en-suite. When she turned the light on Edward gasped._

_It was the shower he'd dreamed about._

~o0o~

“Bella?” Edward asked her a million questions just by saying her name.

“Edward?” Bella questioned his question.

He cleared his throat.

Once.

Twice.

“I’ve seen this bathroom. This very room before,” The incongruity in his voice made Bella understand that Edward suspected something was going on, but she was not yet ready to let him know the she knew that he was beginning to know.

“Of course you have Edward. This is the bath your mother and father used when you were a child,” Bella voice was reasonable.

“No...I mean, I know that, but... but..there are differences from that time,” Shaking his head, he ran his hand along the top of the vanity with double sinks. “The countertop is different. Mother used to the most god-awful pink and black tiles here...” he looked down at the floor, and the white tiles. “You’ve replaced those with this lovely smooth granite slab,” He looked at the tub, “and the tub, it’s much larger and deeper than what mother had in here.” He closed his eyes and thought about the section of the en suite that was the dedicated walk-in shower and that was never there before. That had once been an exit onto the wrap around porch.

Edward pushed himself away from the vanity and walked to the shower stall. His hand glided over the sliding glass door and pulled it open to look inside. “I love the fixtures Bella, they’re a very nice touch.” He slid the doors shut once again, and turned back around to face Bella.

“I am a little disappointed however.”

Bella’s eyes widened just a little with disbelief. “How so?”

“You are one of the warmest humans I’ve ever met. Your tastes are warm and simple, seemingly, in your clothing, but this bath is too sterile looking and feeling. Where is your warmth in here?” Edward asked then thought a few moments and added, "It should have yellow tiles or some warm color to reflect you, Bella."

Smiling, Bella took Edward’s hand in hers and pulled him out of the _sterile bath_ and back into the bedroom. “To answer your question, I work hard in the greenhouse and get nasty dirty. So, the time I spend in the tub or shower is to get clean. Unlike so many women you’ve probably known before, I don’t spend a great deal of time with frufru items. It’s white to make it easier to clean.”

When they were back into the middle of her bedroom Bella turned loose of Edward’s hand and raised both of her arms expansively and turned slowly, “This is where I live; where I spend all my time when not in either the greenhouse or the kitchen brewing my concoctions. Soon, I’ll be spending every day at the shop until I can find some good help to run it for me, so I can devote myself to making the soaps and such to sell.”

While she’d been talking, Edward looked around a little more and found the one wall he’d not noticed at first. The one that was wall to wall and floor to ceiling bookshelves that overflowed with books. “Do you have any of my books?”

She pointed to a section in the very middle of the shelves.

He turned back to Bella.

“Why did you bring me in here Bella?”

“You said you wanted to get to know me. This is a very large part of me, while the greenhouse and gardens are another,” She was once again standing in front of him smiling. She was so close to him they could feel the body heat radiating off the other.

Edward’s hands shot out and grabbed Bella’s shoulders and pulled her roughly to him. He crushed their bodies together. One of his arms slipped down around her waist, while the other hand closed around the nape of the neck.

Bella responded to Edward, just as he knew she would. Her body seemed to meld into his as her arms went around his neck pulling herself up on her tip toes. Their mouths clashed and tongues fought for dominance. Finally Bella submitted to Edward and allowed him to take the lead.

Edward broke the kiss and swept down to pick Bella up bridal style and carried her to the bed. Depositing her in the middle Edward pulled off his tee shirt tossing it into the middle of the room then kicked off his shoes. He stood there looking down at her and looked very much like a Greek God to Bella’s eyes. Bella was laying on the bed with her hair streaming like a crown around her head. Somewhere along the way Bella had kicked off her shoes as well. She looked comfortable and very relaxed. It was as if they’d done this a million times before... there was so much familiarity in their actions.

He crawled onto the bed looming over her for a few moments just drinking her in. Shifting, he lay beside her on his side. Reaching out, he moved some of her glorious hair so it would not get pulled.

Looking into her eyes he asked her, “Why don’t you have a boyfriend, ehm, a lover? You are far too beautiful to not have them lined up for miles.”

Bella laughed. “Why, I was waiting for you Edward...” She didn’t get to say anything else as his mouth sealed itself over hers.

When they parted, it was Edward who spoke. “I’ve dreamed about you...being with you like this...before we met.”

Those were the last words uttered, as they were replaced with sighs and the humming sounds of two people making love slowly and passionately.

Before they parted for the night, Edward got to relive his shower fantasy dream.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	13. It's A Blue Blue Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find in preparation for the opening of their store, La Belle Swans’ A la Naturale, the Swan Sisters do some special work in their attic room, while their respective gentlemen friends get lonely.

 

~o0o~

The Writer & The Witch

Chapter 13

It's a Blue Blue Night

Previously:

_Bella laughed. “Why, I was waiting for you Edward...” She didn’t get to say anything else as his mouth sealed itself over hers._

_When they parted, it was Edward who spoke. “I’ve dreamed about you...being with you like this...before we met.”_

_Those were the last words uttered, as they were replaced with sighs and the humming sounds of two people making love slowly and passionately._

_Before they parted for the night, Edward got to relive his shower fantasy dream._

 

~o0o~

The Swan sisters did not see their respective Cullen brothers, for about a week before Edward and Emmett both got really antsy. Jasper was with Alice almost every minute he was not working and when he was working he was on the phone with her.

The Swan Sisters were proving to be very addictive.

~o0o~

The reasons for not being allowed to see Bella and Rosalie were several.

The largest being they were working long hours to get everything ready for the opening of their store, _La Belle Swans’ A la Naturale._ Edward and Emmett had Jasper’s promise that both Bella and Rosalie were indeed extremely busy getting ready to open the store.

Alice was spending a great deal of time, when not with Jasper, out in the greenhouse and garden but he was allowed to see Alice because Alice wasn’t as involved with the preparations other than growing the herbs.

Living up to the name of the storefront, all the products sold were hand made personally buy the Swan Sisters and they used only the finest of natural herbs and spices that they grew in their own greenhouses.

Not only that but the boxes, paper wrappings and other items necessary for the packaging of the lotions, creams and soaps were designed by Rosalie. The tags for the goods were made from the paper that was created with the parts of the herbs that made a type of mash when all the oils had been extracted from them. The Swan Sisters wasted nothing from the manufacture of their products. Even their business cards were a by product, which made for very different cards indeed. They not only had a nice fragrance to them, but they were just as unique as the sisters themselves were.

The only packaging items they purchased were glass bottles and jars along with the stoppers and lids for them. The sisters used only glass containers because they were recyclable and kept their products purer than the use of plastics.

The sisters had a very long standing deal with a certain glass manufacturer for the specific shapes and sizes of the bottles and jars they used. Each product was either packaged in clear glass, blue, amber or green depending upon what the contents were. The sisters were the only ones to handle the products so their quality control was superb. They always managed to pass the health department’s inspections and had no problems with the FDA either. They had the compliance and acceptance letters for their products from those agencies posted on the wall behind the area where the cash register was located.

Finally after all the shipments of bottles and jars were received, sterilized and allowed to dry, the sisters were finally able to get to the task of filling them. After years and years of measuring out their products into the waiting containers, it didn't take very long to fill everything to the advertised volume.

~o0o~

For the amount of labor that went into the making, packaging, and getting the goods to the store, their selling price was about half that of other homemade products. Rosalie even took care of the shop’s web site as well as the taxes for the sisters’ business. Bella took care of the shop and the money made by the sale of their products. They were lucky if they realized even half of what the products were worth.

Making money was not the reason behind the manufacturing and selling of their products. It was to give them something to do, some way to contribute to society. They lived so long, they needed something to do with their time; they could only shop or travel so much. The sisters had been to just about every country in the world so there was little desire to travel. They had amassed great wealth through their long years of wise investments, and they lived a rather frugal lifestyle as they didn't wish to call attention to themselves any more than necessary.

~o0o~

Finally, Bella called Edward and asked if he would like to come help her, Rosalie, and Alice set up the shop with their goods.

"Now how can I turn down an offer like that?" was Edward's reply. "When should I be there?" He paused then continued, "Should I bring a small open trailer with me?"

"That's very kind of you to offer Edward, so, yes please and thank you. How about tomorrow morning about 7:00 a.m?" Bella answered. "See you in the morning Edward." She was hanging up when she heard him calling her back.

"Yes Edward, did you say something?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if I could see you tonight since you've got all the heavy lifting done," He said smiling. The smile in his voice always came across Bella noted.

"I don't think so Edward. We're all very tired. Even Alice told Jasper he couldn't come over tonight. We're going to eat supper, then go to bed early and hopefully we won't be too tired to sleep," was her disappointing reply.

With that she disconnected the call and turned her phone off. She didn't need him distracting her later. In her bathroom, she poured some of her special bath oils into the hot water of her tub. Stepping down into the tub she let out a long contented sigh. Bella couldn't allow herself to bathe too long as she had to meet her sisters in the Meditation Room.

~o0o~

A half hour later, Bella, Rosalie and Alice were in the room they had built into the attic of the house. The walls themselves were of cedar planks that had been hand smoothed by them. They had done all the labor themselves for this very special room. There were black and white stone tiles on the floor of the 12x15 foot room. At one end a series of cabinets stood holding an assortment of magical articles they could use when the occasion called for them.

A separate thermostat was installed so that the room was 100% climate controlled. The temperature of a room could raise by as much as ten degrees during the times they’d spend in working in there, even if it was only mental magic they were performing.

Three rather old fashioned wood carved chairs set in a semicircle in the center of the room on a circular rug dyed a reddish dirty brown color. At the open end of the semicircle was a wooden altar that the sisters had carried with them for the last two hundred years. It was made up of three pieces of an old oak tree cut from the land near the house where they'd lived as children. These pieces were easy to take apart and put back together. The pieces were polished to a very high sheen. The top was about four feet by four feet and bore no designs. The base was the part of an oak tree where it'd begun to branch out and was about two feet smaller than the top. There was a base that was the same size as the top, but was not as highly polished.

Upon this altar tonight were blue and purple candles along with a decanter of purple glass that contained a special wine that the sisters had created themselves. Also on the altar top were three large indigo blue goblets and a small indigo blue bowl that was filled with white sand and the incense that would be smoking for the ritual. The fragrance was nutty like allspice or nutmeg.

The sisters entered their meditation chamber silently going directly to the cabinets and pulled from one of the closets, three indigo blue robes made of the finest cotton cloth. Hand sewn by the sisters themselves with meticulous care while reciting prayers for the intention the robes would be used for.

_Abundance._

_Wealth._

_Prosperity._

The chanting itself didn’t do anything other than hold their minds onto their _intention_ for the usages of the robes. Their _intention_ was 99% of the magic.

When they were dressed properly, each of the sisters found her chair and foot stool, settled themselves and began preparing for their mental magical meditation. Tonight the only jewelry the sisters wore were large sapphire pendants that hung between their breasts. They were not jewels of power, but only there to remind the sisters of the vibration they would be working with.

Two hours later, the sisters were finished and knew their new enterprise would be a great success, as everything they did together was. Everything was put away and then each sister left for their own room to sleep as deeply as they could. In the morning when they woke up they would write in their dream books anything they could remember. Most of the time their dreams were very prophetic.

It was a good night.

~o0o~

 


	14. Setting Up Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 14, the Swan Sisters open "La Belle Swan’s A la Naturale," and Rosalie give Jasper a telling Tarot Reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Special and Happy Mother's Day to all! May your children and husband behave themselves today!

~o0o~

Chapter 14

Setting up Shop

Previously:

_When they were dressed properly, each of the sisters found her chair and foot stool; settled themselves and began preparing for their mental magical meditation. Tonight the only jewelry the sisters wore were large sapphire pendants that hung between their breasts. They were not jewels of power, but only there to remind the sisters of the vibration they would be working with_ _._

_Two hours later, the sisters were finished and knew their new enterprise would be a great success, as_ _everything they did together was. Everything was put away and then each sister left for their own rooms to sleep as deeply as they could. In the morning when they woke up_ _,_ _they would write in their dream books anything they could remember. Most of the time the dreams were very prophetic._

_It was a good night._

~o0o~

At seven o'clock sharp, Edward knocked on the door of his childhood home and waited for one of the sisters to open the door and admit him. While he stood there waiting, Emmett and Jasper both pulled up and parked in front of the house. By the time they'd gotten out of their respective vehicles and made it to the porch, Rosalie had opened the door and invited them into the house.

Alice was rushing down the stairs and almost literally flew into Jasper's waiting arms and kissed him passionately. Jasper's eyes got very wide, then became dark and he returned the kiss.

Rosalie cleared her throat, getting Edward and Emmett's attention, but not Alice nor Jasper's. Rosalie turned on her heels, leading the way into the kitchen, where Bella was waiting with cups of hot coffee for them all.

While Edward was doctoring his cup of the beautifully fragrant eye opening elixir, he was looking expectantly at Bella with raised eyebrows.

She laughed. "Edward, what?"

"So what's the plan of attack?" he responded.

"Oh," Bella chuckled. "All the boxes are in the garage. We've pulled our cars around the side of the house, so you can just back your truck and trailer up to the garage door - but not until after we finish our coffee," Holding up her cup she told him, "This is my first."

~o0o~

A little over an hour later, the small trailer was packed, as well as the beds of the other two pickup trucks and they were on their way over to the store. It took most of the morning to unload and unpack the boxes, then break the boxes down for the return trip to the house.

It was the first time the boys had been to the store front and Edward was impressed not only by the way the store's name was present on the windows of the shop, but by the fact that there was also a small sign hanging perpendicular to the outside wall of the store. It gave it an old fashioned look that caught the eye. Undoubtedly, they would gain a good deal of foot traffic because of the placement of the outside signage.

 _"La Belle Swan’s A la Naturale,"_ what a beautiful name. The Beautiful Swan's at Natural," Jasper commented. He turned his attention to the printing on the windows of the shop front. _All hand made products for the care and feeding of your body from all natural home grown herbs and spices._ There was also a small printed sign in the lowest part of the window proclaiming that all their products were FDA approved, that their business was a member of the Chamber of Commerce and that the Board of Health awarded the business with a triple "A" rating.

In smaller letters on the sign below the shop’s title was, _Tarot Card readings available by appointment only._

"Who reads the Tarot Cards?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie raised her hand smiling. "I'll give you a demonstration after we get everything unpacked and shelved if you'd like."

"Yeah, that would be interesting. Never had one done before. Always figured it was a bunch of hooey.”

~o0o~

Rosalie lead Jasper with Alice close behind into the back of the store where a small round table and two chairs were set up. On the table was a small lidded box. Rose indicated that Jasper should sit, and she took the seat across from him.

"Alice, this is for Jasper, not you," Rose stated flatly.

"I know," Alice whispered to Rose as she moved to stand behind Jasper placing her hand on his shoulders. She spoke to Jasper "Do you want me to not be here?"

Turning his head Jasper spoke to Alice, "I want you to, but I don't think Rosalie wants it, so why don't you go back out to the front of the store?"

Alice hesitated just a bit too long before Jasper said again, "I'll be alright, please go back out there," indicating with a tilt of his head towards the front of the store.

Nodding, Alice left reluctantly.

"Now, shall we begin?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure thing, let's go." Jasper replied.

Once Jasper was settled, Rosalie opened the lidded box that was on the table between them. As she did, the room was filled with the fragrance of sandalwood. From the now opened box, Rosalie took a black cloth that looked to be silk that appeared to be wrapped around something.

She closed the box and moved it off a little to the side. She then laid the silk wrapped package just in front of her and unwrapped what it was holding. Within was a deck of what appeared to be cards, but larger than regular playing cards. Rose picked up the deck and offered it to Jasper saying, "Place the entire deck in the palms of your hands, left over right. While holding them, please think of a question you'd like answered."

Doing as he was instructed, Jasper took the deck into his hands. He closed his eyes frowning just a little. Moments later he opened them and handed the cards back to Rose. "Ok. Now what?" He asked.

"Now shuffle them several times thinking of your question, then hand them back to me," Rosalie answered.

Jasper wanting to make sure there could be no way the cards could be stacked for him, gave the deck a very good shuffle, then handed them back to Rosalie.

"Very good Jasper. I'm pleased that you wanted to make sure the deck wasn't stacked," Rosalie said smiling. "Now, hand them back to me. Don't stop thinking of your question."

Jasper grinned and handed the deck back to Rose and watched intently as she took the top four cards from the deck and laid them face down on the black silk cloth. She then placed the rest of the cards back into the box.

She sat there for a bit with her eyes closed in order to get her self to be totally calm and at ease. Once Rosalie had achieved the state she was working toward, she opened her eyes and started turning the cards over, one at a time. She gasped loudly at the sight of the first card, The Wheel of Fortune.

"The appearance of the _Wheel of Fortune_ shows that change is not only likely to happen, it is certain to happen, and soon. The nature of that change and the effects it has really depends on how much you understand the concepts of fate, and whether or not you can prepare for it. Generally the change shown in the Wheel of Fortune is a dramatic change from the established order. So if you have been scraping along for a while, expect big changes in your favor within a few days. But if you've been feeling on top of the world for a long time, batten down the hatches and keep an eye out for storms - one is bound to hit you sooner or later," Rosalie stated rather flatly.

Jasper just sat there quietly waiting for more. What Rose was saying kind of sounded like the answer to his question already.

Slowly Rosalie turned over the next card in the stack and said, " _The Ace of Cups_ will predict the start of a relationship, one that is full of potential and may eventually lead to true love and happiness. But you must always remember that the Ace can show only potential, not the final result of a situation. If a relationship starts out well, it is up to the two people involved to keep it that way, and improve upon it in any possible manner. The Ace of Cups is not a guarantee of happiness, but a guarantee that you will have the chance to make happiness for yourself if you want to."

Jasper noted that Rosalie was frowning a bit now and wondered if this was a bad reading or why she would be concerned.

Turning the next card Rosalie stated, "The _Two of Cups_ is often seen as the card of the soul mate, that person with whom we share a special connection and whom we can love unconditionally. The synergy of a person with his or her soul mate is like the meeting of two stars which, though bright when separate, shine even more brightly when together. From a distance they may even appear to be a single entity. Such harmonious combinations, whether they are between two people, groups or ideas, are a staple of the Two of Cups."

Looking up at Jasper Rosalie asked, "Was your question about Alice?"

Jasper nodded and Rose turned over the next card. "The _Knight of Cups_ is not dashing across the land with the wind blowing through his hair. His horse moves forward, but slowly, giving an impression of calmness and peace. Indeed, the Knight of Cups is the most feminine of his group of four, though that does not mean by any definition that he is any less of a Knight. He is in touch with his intuition and emotions, and he uses them for his own good during his quests of romance and seduction. He can manifest as an event, a person in your life, or as a part of yourself. I'd say Jasper that this card represents you in this matter," Rosalie said smiling slightly.

"What's it all mean?"

"I'd say that you've either met or you're about to meet your soulmate. However, you are the only one who knows for sure. The cards are only signposts of an individual's progress along his or her Life Path," Rosalie explained.

Jasper sighed and stood. "Thank you Rosalie. That was very interesting."

"If you want me to do a more in depth reading I could. Maybe it would give indication of just who this _soul mate_ of yours is." Rose stated.

"No, I think I know without any more _indications_ ," Jasper stated.

"If that is what you want. Shall we join the others?" Rose said as she retrieved the rest of the cards from within the box wrapping them all once again in the black silk cloth, and placing all back into the sandalwood box.

She then rose and walked around the table and Jasper and headed to the front of the store. Jasper followed on her heels.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.
> 
> A/N2: The explanations for the Tarot Cards used came from various sources on the internet.


	15. And then, there was one...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan Sister have a very serious and scary talk.

~o0o~

Chapter 15

And Then, There Was One...

Previously:

_"If you want me to do a more in depth reading I could. Maybe it would give indication of just who this soul mate of yours is," Rose stated._

_"No, I think I know without any more indications," Jasper stated._

_"If that is what you want. Shall we join the others?" Rose asked as she retrieved the rest of the cards from within the box wrapping them all once again in the black silk cloth, and placing all back into the sandalwood box._

_She then rose and walked around the table and Jasper and headed to the front of the store. Jasper followed on her heels._

~o0o~

One month after the grand opening of their shop, the Swan sisters were having their morning coffee before they left for work. "Alice, I'm going to need some new plants growing for harvest in the next couple of days," Bella said as she stood taking her cup to rinse it out in the sink before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Sure," Alice replied absently. She was examining the content of her cup and not looking at Bella.

Alarmed, Rosalie asked, "What's wrong Alice?"

Looking up quickly, Alice's eyes briefly met Rose's.

 _Fear_. There was fear in Alice's eyes.

Quickly Rosalie's hand found her sister's. "What's wrong Alice?"

Bella sat down again at the table and found Alice's other hand with her own. "Alice, Baby Girl, what's wrong. What are you frightened for?" Bella asked quietly.

Alice's eyes were brimming over with tears now. With a small shaky voice, "I've lost it," Then Alice was in full tears...wailing in fact. Sorrowful, pitiful wailing.

"What have you lost Baby Girl?" Bella had stood at once and was pulling Alice into her arms. She was not the eldest, but she was always the sister who was in charge and looked after the other two.

Rosalie by this point had joined in the sister hug. She was afraid she understood, but wanted to hear it from Alice, first hand. Rose had suspected for a couple of weeks now but didn't say anything because part of her wanted to be wrong, but another part of her wanted to be right.

"Alice, please. Tell us. What have you lost?" Bella asked.

"My MAGIC!" Alice cried out.

~o0o~

It took Bella and Rosalie the next half hour, and two cups of Chamomile tea, to get Alice calmed down enough to get the whole story from her.

"I think I'm in love," Alice whispered. "I think I've broken my part of the C _urse because_ I can't makes plants grow anymore," she continued. Then in a louder, terrified voice, "What if Jasper doesn't love me back? I'll have lost my sisters and I'll be alone in the world!" Once again Alice dissolved into hysterics.

When Alice's tears were reduced into sniffles Bella asked, "How do you know you've lost your Magic?"

After a small hiccup, Alice answered. "I've suspected since I met Jasper. There was a strange feeling building within me that was frightening me. I even tested myself last week with trying to get a plant to grow," Alice paused. Her eyes meeting those of her worried sisters. "It worked, a little. Just not as fast as It had in the past," Alice started chewing on her fingernails now. She did this when she was really upset about something.

Bella's hand reached out automatically and pulled the finger Alice was worrying away from her mouth. "Stop that Alice," was a command Bella sighed out.

"I'm sorry," Alice all but whispered.

"And?" Bella wanted more proof from Alice.

"And yesterday I tried again and again to make something, anything, to grow rapidly as I've been able to do since forever. I couldn't! I couldn't!" Now Alice was in full emotional meltdown again.

Rosalie let out a big sigh, "I was afraid of that."

"What?" Bella asked incredulously. "Explain."

"Last month, after the boys helped us move into our store, I did that card reading for Jasper," Alice and Bella both were looking at Rose now with questions in their eyes.

"And?" Bella demanded as did Alice a breath after Bella.

"And his reading said he'd found his Soul Mate," Rose said flatly, but after seeing the hope spring into Alice's eyes, Rose continued in a kind voice, "I don't think you have to worry about Jasper not feeling the same way you do Alice. It's in his cards."

"Ok. Wait. I want to see for myself Alice," Bella said as she stood. She held out her hand to Alice as invitation, "Come on. Let's go out into the greenhouse for a test."

Alice joined her hand to Bella's they turned and left the kitchen with Rose on their heels.

Another hour later, both Bella and Rosalie knew that Alice was right. She no longer possessed _the growing_ Magic.

~o0o~

Bella was on her way to the storefront when her cell phone rang. She let it go to voicemail because she knew it was Edward calling, and she just didn't have the energy to talk to him at the moment.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie and dinner tonight. Call me when you get this and let me know. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. It's been a week, and I've really missed you. But then you know that," That ended the message.

It was true that Bella had missed Edward too, but she didn't think Alice needed to be alone tonight as Rosalie had already made plans to go dancing with Emmett. _Those two have sure gotten close in the last weeks,_ Bella thought. _I suppose that Rose will be next, and I'll be the one left alone..._ came her petulant thought.

Bella didn't stay more than a couple of minutes in the shop, just long enough to change the small sign that they hung in the door to say, " **Please forgive the inconvenience but there has been a family emergency. We will open again soon. Thank you,** " and she was back in her truck heading back to the house and her sisters.

When she'd pulled into the drive and parked her truck in the four car garage they'd built on to the house, Rose met her at the door leading into the house. "Wait up Bella. You and I need to talk before you see Alice again."

They exited into the back yard through another door set at the back of the garage, and walked to the greenhouse. In front of it and to the side of the entrance proper there was a slightly raised area set with tiled decking. Above the decking, white lattice roof covered it. Sitting on it were four green painted wicker chairs and a small table.

Both Bella and Rosalie sat down. Bella looked expectantly at Rosalie waiting.

"I finally got her to drink another cup of Chamomile tea and back into her comfy clothes and her room. I think she's asleep now. But, Bella, she's terrified."

With a soft laugh and sigh Bella spoke. "I can well understand what she's feeling. I just didn't think it would ever happen to one of us."

"Not just _one_ Bella," Rosalie stated.

"Oh," was the only thing Bella said.

The two sisters sat there looking at each other.

"Really?" Bella asked. "You too?"

"Yes," was Rosalie's answer.

"Emmett?"

"Yes," With that, Rosalie stood, turned and walked back to the house leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

 _I'm the one who's going to be left alone..._ was Bella's only thought.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks and love to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me, wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	16. Just A Matter Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sister have a major heart to heart.

~o0o~

Chapter 16

Just A Matter Of Time

Previously:

_I'm the one who's going to left alone..._ was Bella's only thought.

~o0o~

Bella sat in the greenhouse for two hours before Rosalie went to check on her. She found her sitting in almost the same exact position as when they'd left her. "Bella, come on. Come with me back to the house."

One word answered Rosalie.

"Alone," followed with a dry sob.

"No you're not Bella. Alice and I are still here," Rosalie answered.

Bella looked up into Rosalie's beautiful face. "You'll both age and die after a happy life with your soul mates and I'll continue on, _alone_."

Rosalie could not argue with Bella's thinking. Unless Bella found her soul mate soon, she would _continue on_ until she did. There was no telling how long that would be. All Rose could do now was to try and get Bella into the house so she could drink some of the tea that Alice had prepared. They needed Bella to be calm. She might be the youngest of the trio, but she was the one who they'd always revolved around in the past. The one who would keep them going when they'd been tempted to end it all - if they could.

A half hour later and with her throat almost sore, Rosalie got Bella into the house and sitting at their kitchen table. Though Bella wouldn’t take a drink from the cooling cup sitting on the table in front of her.

"Bella, please drink a little of the tea Alice made for you," Rosalie pleaded.

"Please Bella, I made this just for you," Alice added almost in a whisper.

Finally, Bella looked at her sisters and said flatly, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness Alice." But she made no move to pick up the cup.

"How do you know Rosalie. How do you know you're in love?" Bella asked pleading with her sister.

"I don't know if I can explain it Bella. I still have my magic as far as I can tell. I only know that when I'm not with Emmett I want to be. I feel calmed by his presence," Holding up both hands she continued. "I know. I know. I bitch about him when he's around me because he drives me crazy. He makes me stupid. I don't understand it one little bit to be honest. I just _**know**_ I love him."

Alice nodded that she understood what Rose was trying to express.

Bella listened intently to Rosalie's description. Yes, she too felt very much the same when she was with Edward. Without thinking of his handsome face, or his well defined torso but that essence that made Edward who he really was. Maybe she was in love too.

"Is there some test I can give myself to see if I'm in love too?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Rosalie answered.

Bella looked eagerly up from the pool of now cold liquid sitting in front of her. "What?"

"Try some spell?" Rose frowned and continued. "Bring him to you now. If he shows up at the door within a half hour after you cast it, then you'll know you still have your magic and are not in love."

"I don't know," Bella whispered.

"Come on Bella," Alice pleaded. "Give it a try at least. You've always been the one who could cast the spells with just your mind, no magic circle, burning candles or magical weapons. Please Bella, give it a try."

Bella sat up straight as she could in the kitchen chairs. She made sure her feet were flat on the floor with her legs close together so her knees were almost touching. She then laid her forearms on top of her thighs, palms down. Bella then relaxed every part of her body. When she felt totally relaxed she began her deep breathing inhales and exhales to a measured rhythm. This whole process only took her about five minutes to achieve. Soon she was visualizing what it was she desired, Edward Cullen showing up at her front door within thirty minutes.

When she surfaced again, she drank down the tea in the cup in front of her.

Rosalie marked the time and they began their wait.

~o0o~

An hour later, Bella's hand were shaking.

Her mind was a steady jumble of thoughts... _was it possible that she too had found her Soul Mate? Was it Edward? Of course, it had to be Edward, she was not seeing anyone else._

"I've got to try more tests my sisters. I've got to be sure. Then, I'll have to confess to Edward what I've done."

Alice and Rosalie both shook their heads in the negative.

"That's a very bad idea!" Alice wailed. "Jasper might think I'd done the same thing and I can't lose him Bella. I just can't!"

"Shut up Alice, let Bella think," Rosalie watched Bella.

"Well, there are some practical matters that we need to discuss right now - just in case," Bella said sadly but also emphatically.

Rose looked shocked. "What practical matters, Bella?"

"The fact that we need to discuss our fortunes three ways," Bella said flatly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You heard what I said," Bella replied.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Just in case I'm not _in love_ and you decide to marry and live happily ever after with your soul mates, I'll have to move on and allow you two to make your lives anew," Bella replied.

"Okay Bella, how much are we talking about?" Rose asked.

"Millions and millions Rose. We've been lucky. I made some very good investments for us through the years for when, and if, this day came," Bella spoke very quietly.

"Do we have to do this now?" Rosalie asked. "Can't it wait until we are all sure?"

"I really think the sooner we discuss this the better," was Bella's reply. "I'll go get my laptop and I'll show you our combined wealth. It's spread out over many many accounts under different names...I've never wanted to call attention to us because of the fortune we've amassed."

Half an hour later Alice and Rosalie both had their mouths open. The three of them were millionaires ten times over.

"Wow!" Alice breathed.

"Holy shit!" Rosalie declared.

"Yeah, now you see why I thought it a good idea to talk it up now. I'll have to find a good investment banker who'll keep his mouth shut for you both. I think I might have found one...one of our customers. I'll have to talk to him and if I continue to find him acceptable, we'll all three go to a consult."

"Well, Bella more than ever I'm glad that we've allowed you to take care of the money end of our businesses. I'm extremely impressed," Rose stated.

Just then, Bella's cell phone rang. She looked at the read out and saw it was Edward calling her - again.

"I need to take this. It's the second time today he's called," Standing she turned her back on her sisters and walked away, but not so far that her sisters couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Hey Edward! How's it goin'?"

Bella listened.

"Tonight. Yeah, Okay. I look forward to it. What time? Ok I'll be ready by six thirty. Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing you again, it has been a long time," Bella ended the call and snapped her phone shut. "You heard?"

"Of course we did Bella. You wanted us to didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did...dinner and a movie," Bella smiled, thinking of how good being with Edward felt. Was he the one? She was terrified that he wasn't. She was not willing to go on without her sisters if Edward wasn't her soul mate.

"What are you going to do Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm going out to eat and see a movie with Edward Cullen, what do you think?"

"We don't know," Rosalie said. "That's why Alice asked."

"You mean about confessing that I used magic to draw him to me? No, not yet. I want to make sure I've lost my magic before I do that. If he still wants me after that...well I'll cross that bridge when it shows up.

Hours later, Edward was knocking on the door and Bella was ready to go. She met him there and just closed the house door behind her. She then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Edward's lips sweetly. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hello yourself, I've really missed you," and Edward deepened their kiss. Before either was really ready, Edward pulled away and looked into Bella's eyes, grinning. "You've put a spell on me!" Edward then proceeded to laugh at what he thought was a joke.

Bella smiled ruefully, took Edward’s arm and headed for the porch steps, "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.Stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	17. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella tells the truth.

The Writer and the Witch

~o0o~

Chapter 17

Truth Be Told...

Previously:

_"Hello yourself, I've really missed you," and Edward deepened their kiss. Before either was really ready, Edward pulled away and looked into Bella's eyes, grinning, "You've put a spell on me!" Edward then proceeded to laugh at what he thought was a joke._

_Bella smiled ruefully, "Come on, let's go. I'm starving."_

~o0o~

"What are Alice and Rose up to tonight?" Edward asked as he took his right hand from the steering wheel and grabbed Bella's hand.

Bella look thoughtfully at Edward's profile. "I don't really know to be honest. I assume they'll be with Emmett and Jasper," Bella paused and smiled. "I think they've found their soul mates."

"You know Emmett was asking me yesterday if I believed in soul mates," Edward replied.

Bella looked ahead not seeing anything in particular. "I'm not sure if I do or not," she looked down into her lap shaking her head. "How would one know they'd met theirs?"

"I don't know," Edward chuckled. "I've never really ever given it any thought to be honest until Emmett asked...I guess it's a different feeling for everyone."

"My sisters seem to think it would be a feeling of full contentment. Just knowing that the person you're with is the one that gives you that feeling," Bella said.

"I don't know. I've never experienced that before," Edward replied.

"Me neither," whispered Bella.

They were pulling into the restaurant’s parking lot by this time and the conversation stopped for the time being, but Bella's mind was racing. _Could Edward be the one?_ She was so comfortable in his presence. She knew Rosalie has said before that Edward was the _one_ for Bella.

The hostess seated them in a rounded booth toward the back of the restaurant. Bella scooted to the middle and Edward followed sitting closer to her than he usually did. After the waitress took their drink order, he picked up her left hand. He pulled it to his lips and kissed the back of each of her fingers. It was a very romantic gesture that made Bella's heart flutter.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he turned his head toward her and watched her profile until she answered.

"Yes?" She answered looking him in his eyes.

"Will you be my girl?" The question was without humor or guile.

Bella gasped.

Somewhere in the back of her long memory when she'd heard the words spoken by the witch who'd cursed the Swan sisters so long ago.

.... _The girls would live, never aging, until they meet their own mates. At that time, they would begin to age so that they would be able to know the joy of having love and being loved and then die a natural death. It was not their fault that their parents were going to deny them the gift of love_.... _the two older girls will know when their mates are near, and the youngest will know only when asked..._ was Edward the _one?_ Bella was so torn between want and the realities of life.

"Edward, what are you asking me?"

Edward turned to face her in the booth and looked deeply into her eyes, "Bella, if we were in high school I'd be asking you to go steady..." pause, "If we were in college I'd give you a promise ring or pin of my fraternity as a _promise_." He paused again and gulped, "Right now all I can give you is a verbal promise that I won't date any other women if you'll make the promise to not date or see any other men," Edward held her eyes with his eyes, searching. She was so hard to read; he was looking for some clue.

Bella looked down at her lap. She was surprised to find her right hand clenched in her lap. She was actually digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand.

"Bella, please look at me," Edward begged.

She looked back up into his eye, "I promise Edward, but...but I need to tell you something that is very important before we seal our promises."

" _Ookkaayy_?" Edward prompted drawing okay out.

"Not here," Bella said, then continued, "when we are alone."

Shaking his head, "Now you have me worried," Edward laughed.

Bella did not respond, and Edward frowned. "Come on Bella, give me some kinda clue."

Shaking her head no. Bella stared at the menu.

She was no longer hungry.

"Well then let's order, or would you rather leave and go somewhere else and talk?" Edward asked.

With a heavy sigh, Bella answered, "I think that might be best. I find I'm no longer hungry."

Edward waved the waitress over and asked for the bill. She told him there was no bill as they'd not eaten or drunk anything. Edward scooted from the booth, pulled some bills from his pocked and put them down on the table and held his hand out to Bella.

She slid across the leather seat, stood and took Edward's hand.

~o0o~

While in the car driving back to the house, Bella called her sisters saying cryptically, "I'm coming back to the house. We need to talk before I explain to Edward." She then disconnected the call.

Edward was really worried. He was fearful that Bella had some horrible secret that she felt once he knew he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

How could she think that?

For the first time in his life, Edward was in love and since it was his first, he didn't know how to express what he was feeling. All he knew was, right now he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bella.

How could he make her understand that?

Little did Edward know that Bella's thoughts were the same as his. She knew that once he heard about her...about her and her sisters being witches he would never want to see her again. It would be especially bad when Edward discovered that Bella had cast a spell that pulled him into her web.

~o0o~

Alice was beside herself. She was pacing back and forth wringing her hands and mumbling, and yelling things like..."Bella's such a selfish bitch!" "How could Bella want to do this to us?" and "If she does this, I'm never speaking to her again!".

Jasper was worried. He'd never seen Alice in such a state. _What could be so awful?_ It was obvious that all three of the sisters shared some big secret that would affect the relationships that had been forged between the six of them. He looked over to where Rosalie and Emmett sat. Rosalie wasn't ranting as Alice was. Rose's demeanor was somehow stoic; resolved to accept what ever was going to happen.

When Rosalie's cell phone buzzed, she looked at the caller's name, and she knew the time had come...that now they had to tell Emmett, Jasper and Edward what the Swan sisters were. She _knew_ that Emmett would be the first to accept the confession with only a few questions. Jasper would probably be accepting also, but she _felt_ it would take a little longer for him to digest the information and to reconcile everything, but he would come to the conclusion that it didn't really matter to him that Alice had been a witch with special powers, now gone.

Edward was the unknown factor in Rosalie's mind. He was a deep thinker. As far as she knew, he'd never really had a very serious relationship, until Bella. Emmett was a very good dispenser of information because he loved to gossip, which amused and pissed Rosalie off at the same time. It was obvious to Rose also when she saw Bella and Edward together. She had know this was going to happen. Rosalie was ready for what ever happened. This was her destiny and she'd hope it was her sister's also.

Rose went into the kitchen and opened the wine fridge and pulled the Chateau Lafite 1865, the most expensive bottle that was in there. She opened and left it on the counter to breathe a little before pouring into wine glasses.

It was maybe twenty minutes later that Bella and Edward walked into the house. Edward's expression was one of a man about to explode. Bella's was of great sadness.

The six of them congregated in the sitting room.

Alice clung to Jasper.

Rosalie was calmly just sitting next to Emmett, holding his hand.

Bella was the one who was pacing now. Edward sat in a tall wing back chair and watched, nervously, every single movement and expression that crossed Bella's lovely face.

Finally Bella stopped pacing and stood in front of Edward, looking down into his warm expressive eyes. "Edward I have to tell you that you really don't love me," He started to protest but Bella put a restraining hand up, "No let me get this out, then you can say what you will."

With a look at each of her sisters, Bella launched into this their story. She told about the wandering witch who'd laid the curse, how their parents had died, and of the years afterwards. She talked of all the emotional and physical struggles and about how they had traveled around the world.

All in all it took about an hour and a half to recount all four hundred years they had all lived, loveless lives.

When Bella finished, Rosalie rose and went into the kitchen, poured the wine into each of the six wine goblets that were waiting. When she returned, Bella had finally sat down in a chair across the room from where Edward sat with his mouth open.

Bella accepted the wine glass gratefully from Rosalie and took a big sip.

You could have heard a pin drop, it was so deathly silent.

Alice couldn't stand it any longer. "Well someone say something!"

"It's not something that can just be blithely commented on Alice," Jasper said, "I've got to think this through," He took a gulp of his wine. He muttered into his wine glass, "I need to think about this."

Emmett's only comment was, "Fan-Fucking-Tastic!" Then, "Rosalie, you don't look a day over two hundred and fifty years old!"

Everyone except Bella stared at Emmett. "What?" Emmett exclaimed. "Just think of the stories they can tell us y'all. They aren't evil," he paused and looked questioningly at Rosalie, "Are you Baby?"

Edward stood up and silently walked out of the room and out of the house.

Bella stood up, finished her wine and left the room, going into the kitchen. She opened the wine fridge and pulled out another bottle of wine at random, opened it, poured herself another glass of wine then silently walked out onto the back screened in porch.

The only sound being the slamming of the screen door that lead out onto the back porch.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some how there is an "end note" that says that this story is over, that the characters are not speaking to me - that is NOT true. I have NO idea how that got there. If you know how to get rid of it, please let me know. "Normal" process are not allowing me to remove it. *sigh* 
> 
> Thank you.


	18. Realizatons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward comes back and plans are formed for going forward.

~o0o~

Chapter 18

Realizations

 

 

Previously:

_Edward stood up and silently walked out of the room, and out of the house._

 

_Bella stood up, finished her wine and left the room, going into the kitchen. She opened the wine fridge and pulled out another bottle of wine, opened it, poured herself another glass of wine and silently walked out onto the back screened in porch._

 

_The only sound being the slamming of the screen door that lead out onto the back porch._

 

 

~o0o~

 

After Edward left the house he just drove and drove, no specific destination in mind, just movement; changing scenery; thinking.

 

_Bella's smile._

 

_Bella's shining eyes._

 

_Bella's soft pink lips._

 

_Bella._

 

_Bella._

 

_Bella._

 

_Could she have put a spell on me?_

 

_Is it possible for that to happen?_

 

_How could one little girl confuse me so much?_

 

_I can't stand to not be around her. How can I stand to never hold her again; to not kiss her lips?_

 

_This is the first time I've ever thought of being in love._

 

_Is it love?_ _**OR** _ _**is this all a lie** _ _? Is that possible? Can someone cast a spell to make another fall in love with them?_

 

 _Do I care?_ He mentally shrugs.

 

 _Have I been happy?_ Nods his head yes.

 

_**Yes. I have been happy.** _

 

With that settled, Edward turned the car around and drove back to Bella's house - once he figured out where he was and how to get back to her.

 

~o0o~

 

Jasper remained sitting his the same position he'd been in when Bella dropped the bomb. His eyes were fixed upon a certain point and he could see nothing else. His mind was racing. He'd been the first to fall, but Bella had said she'd only cast her spell for Edward, so what he was feeling for Alice must be real! Therefore, there was nothing to worry about.

 

Alice was beginning to get frantic. She was pacing back and forth in front of Jasper wringing her hands and her eyes were black smudges.

 

"Alice?" Jasper called.

 

Alice stopped pacing in front of Jasper and met his eyes.

 

Jasper jumped up and picked Alice up in his arms, swinging her around. "I love you Alice Swan! I love you." He didn't say a word to Emmett and Rosalie as he left the room carrying Alice up the stairs to her bedroom. Soon, a tell tail thumping came from the second floor.

 

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and giggled like a couple of kids.

 

"I think it's cool the history you three have. I want to hear all the stories you can remember," Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie into his lap and he started kissing her. He stopped suddenly, "You should write a book Rose. My life as a 400 year old Witch..." He laid Rose out on the couch and started dry humping her, until Rosalie stopped him. They too were soon upstairs making the thumping noise.

 

~o0o~

 

Three hours later Edward found his way back to Bella. He found her still sitting on the back screened in porch. "Bella?"

 

Bella looked up, "You're back?"

 

"Yes. I tried to envision a life without you in it, and I couldn't," Edward said as he came to stand in front of Bella. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his right hand. "I am in love with you Bella Swan. I think I must have been all my life." He paused, turned and pulled one of the rattan chairs in front of Bella. He sat and picked up both her hands gently. He raised them both to his lips in turn and then said, "Can I ask you questions?"

 

"Of course," Bella whispered reply. "What do you want to ask?"

 

"First off, that dream I had of you...was that your, ehm, _spell_?" Edward then told her about his dream.

 

"Probably Edward. However, my spell was only that you'd want to come meet me, and once you did, you'd fall in love with me. Nothing specific like your dream was," Bella smiled shyly. "Shower sex huh? Interesting. Horny little boy aren't you?"

 

"Okay, that answered that question." He paused thinking, "What about my boys? Were they included within the structure of the spell?"

 

"No, not at all. Those two got there on their own through you."

 

"I see," Thoughtful Edward then asked, "What happens next?"

 

"I'm not sure. Before, I would have allowed you to love me, and then when say 10 years had past, we’d move to another part of the country. This is totally new ground and experience for me. I have no idea what the future holds. That's always been Rosalie's bailiwick," Bella responded.

 

"What's Alice's, and what's your bailiwick?" Edward asked, thoughtful again.

 

"Alice has such an abundance of energy she's able, or rather was able, to make things grown in an exceedingly short period of time," Bella saw confusion across Edward's face and she went on to further explain. "She could plant seeds then turn around walk down the isle of planters hold her hands over the seed beds, and the plants would erupt from seeds to fully grown plants, and almost jump up to meet her palms."

 

"Palms?" Edward asked.

 

“Yep, the palms of her hands. There are powerful energy centers within them. Healing and energy work are usually directed from those centers," Bella described further.

 

"As for myself? I have, or rather had, an ability to concoct fragrances and oils for both healing and cosmetics," Bella paused thinking. "I hope I can remember the ones that have worked the best. I never wrote anything down, because there was no need. I just reached for what would come next and it was in my hand before I had a chance to think about it."

 

"What will you do if you've lost that ability?" Edward whispered.

 

Bella smiled wistfully, "Well, it wouldn't be the end of the world to be honest. One other small ability I have, err had, was to accurately know how to invest our funds correctly. We're three very, _very_ , wealthy women," Bella saw surprise register on Edward's face. "Didn't you do a financial background check before agreeing to sell us the house?"

 

"Yeah, I had Jasper do that, but I trusted his judgment, and never thought to ask him what he'd found," Edward confessed.

 

"Well, trust me when I tell you that as of yesterday, none of us ever have to ever work again for the next three or four lifetimes," Bella laughed.

 

"Really?" Edward impressed.

 

"Yes. We have money in blind corporations and trust account that I began to set up for us going back a couple hundred years. We also have other investments - like mining that used to be our real cash cows. Today, we own property all over the world that have begun to be our money maker," Bella said smiling. She was enjoying Edward’s expressions as it all soaked in.

 

"Really?” Edward eyebrows raised in surprise, “I am very impressed Miss Swan."

 

Then looking very thoughtful, Edward asked, "If I were to ask you to marry me, would you want a prenup?"

 

Bella burst out laughing. "No, and yes."

 

"Yes to what?" Edward asked looking confused again.

 

"Yes to marrying you." Bella stated matter factually, "and no to a prenup." Bella smiled then, "Of course what Rosalie and Alice decide to do is entirely up to them. You see, I have always evenly divided all monies between the three of us."

 

Kissing Bella on the nose, "That, my dear, was a very wise decision."

 

"Well, it just made the most sense. We never knew when one of us would break our part of the curse, and I didn't want to have to face that decision on how to divide our fortunes with the emotional stress of having to part."

 

Edward looked extremely thoughtful. "Will you marry me, for real?"

 

"I already said yes, didn't I?" Bella asked.

 

"You did. I was just checking." Standing and dragging Bella up with him, Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "I love you Bella Swan."

 

~o0o~

 


	19. Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward asks Bella a life altering question and Rosalie makes a huge discovery.

~o0o~

 

Chapter 19

Previously:

_Then looking very thoughtful, Edward said, "If I were to ask you to marry me, would you want a prenup?"_

_Bella burst out laughing. "No, and yes."_

_"Yes to what?" Edward asked looking confused again._

_"Yes to marrying you." Bella stated matter factually, "and no to a prenup." Bella smiled then, "Of course what Rosalie and Alice decide to do is entirely up to them. You see, I have always evenly divided all monies between the three of us."_

~o0o~

Bella stood and pulled Edward up to her. She reached her right hand up to the back of his neck and with the other put her hand into his hair and pulled his head down to her and kissed him fiercely. More so than she'd ever kissed anyone before. She realized, finally, that she was so in love with Edward and that it was impossible to run away. She knew that it was true that she'd lost her _magic_ but that in it's place a _heart_ was growing. It was so large now and so full, she felt it would burst.

"Edward," she sighed, "I love you."

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say those words. I love you too, Bella Swan." He kissed her forehead and continued, "I've never told anyone that before Bella. You've become the most important person in my life."

Keeping hold of one of his hands, Bella turned and walked into the house with Edward trailing along behind her. He followed her all the way to her room. She turned and faced him again. "Edward," she breathed, "Make love to me, please."

Edward didn't waste anytime, he picked Bella up and carried her bridle style to her bed and laid her onto it.

He climbed onto the bed also and hovered above her.

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes. It was easy to lose himself in the deep pools he found there. They continued to look into each other's eyes and Edward did as Bella had asked. He made slow sweet love, fulfilling each and every fantasy they each had had. They took turns taking the lead and l _oved_ each other passionately; exploring each other's bodies completely.

Slowly.

Lovingly.

When they were both spent, Edward whispered, "I guess we should begin to think about what we want for the future."

Bella smiled up at him and nodded. For the first time in her life she wanted to really plan for her future. Her future with Edward Cullen.

~o0o~

While Bella and Edward were deciding their future together, Rosalie smiled. She hadn't _really lost_ her talent she was realizing. She could still see things in the future. She bet that neither Alice or Bella had fully lost their abilities either. They would just have to learn how to deal with them working slower and more like any other Witch did.

That is if they wanted to have some _magic_ again.

~o0o~

Next morning, all six of them found themselves sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating omelets that Bella had whipped up.

With his fork halfway to his mouth, Jasper paused. "I really need to go into the office and catch up on some work," before he put the food into his mouth and chewed thoroughly.

Bella picked up her napkin and dabbed at the corners of her mouth, "Yeah, so do we, dear sisters."

Rosalie just sat there with her second cup of the morning coffee cooling in front of her. The smile her face bore was like the cat who ate the canary complete with feathers hanging out.

Emmett had a similar expression on his handsome face.

"What?" asked Bella and Alice at the same time.

"Emmett asked me to marry him and I said yes," Rosalie confessed.

Alice squealed, "Jasper asked me to marry him too!"

Now it was Bella's time to have that smug expression on her face. She didn't need to say it out loud because her face told it all. This caused Alice to squeal even louder. "A triple wedding?"

"No, I don't think so," Rosalie said with sarcasm dripping. "I want my own really big wedding!"

Alice looked as though she was going to explode, again. "Why not Rosalie?"

"Because," Rosalie said, " _I want my own wedding_. This is monumental for me and I deserve to have the wedding I want." She looked at Emmett, "And don't worry about the cost. We can afford what I want."

Emmett didn't bat an eye. "What ever you want Darlin'! So long as you marry me and we have our HEA I'm content."

"HEA?" Edward questioned. "What's that?"

"Really Edward? You're the writer in the group and you don't know what an HEA is?" Rosalie asked frowning.

"It means simply, cousin, _Happily Ever After_ ," drawled Jasper. "And Rosalie, I think that's an excellent idea, cause I want to have special memories of our wedding too, Alice." He paused and continued, "I also want a honeymoon to end them all!"

Alice squealed again.

~o0o~

The next several weeks found the Swan sisters beginning to make plans for the kind of wedding they wanted to have. All three decided they wanted to have as big a wedding as they could. Of course the guests would all have to come from their respective spouses side of the family since the sisters had no living relatives that they knew of.

The first item that needed to be decided was the _when_ , then the _where_ and the _who_. Then they could concentrate on the rest of the million and one things that needed to fall into place for a wedding.

Rosalie was sitting on the floor surrounded by wedding type books with her head in her hands. "Damn it!" She yelled. “I can't look another wedding book in the face!"

Sighing Bella nodded in agreement with her sister. "Yeah, I totally understand. I can't bear the sight of them any longer," she had her own stack on the dining room table. She glared at them from her chair in the family room.

Alice, who'd been listening to her sisters said, "Let's get us wedding coordinators."

"Alice! You're a genius," Rosalie declared.

"Amen to that Sista!" Bella agreed.

"So should we dump this on just one coordinator, or should we each get our own?" Bella asked.

Rosalie stood and heading for the kitchen speaking over her shoulder, "Let's use the same one. That way there'll be no date or venue conflicts," she then changed the subject. "Anyone want a cup of tea?"

 

~o0o~

 


	20. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters make Angela the wedding coordinator very happy.

 

Chapter 20

Planning

Previously:

_"So should we dump this on just one coordinator, or should we each get our own?" Bella asked._

_Rosalie stood and headed for the kitchen speaking over her shoulder, "Let's use the same one. That way there'll be no date or venue conflicts," she then changed the subject. "Anyone want a cup of tea?"_

~o0o~

Bella and Edward were sitting on the back screened in porch of her house. They'd been discussing their wedding. Edward could tell that Bella was getting more and more frustrated with all the planning and what seemed like endless discussing with her sisters. Edward had thought more than once about just knocking Bella on the head and taking her to Las Vegas to get married, but he didn't want her to think that he didn't want her to have what he thought she wanted for a wedding. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer and spoke up.

"Bella, do you really want a big wedding?" He was holding her hand when he asked hoping that the contact of skin on skin would help let her know he was just trying to be helpful.

Bella turned her head and examined Edward's eyes closely. "To be honest, no. You know I'm kinda laid back and all this formality is driving me nuts!"

"That's what I thought," he squeezed her hand a little tighter and moved forward with his thoughts, "How about we go to Hawaii and get married on the beach, or go to Vegas and do it?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, then relaxed. Her face that had been filled with tension, visibly smoothed and all tension left her body. "Really?" Edward relaxed as she continued, "Oh Edward! That's the best idea ever. I've been to Hawaii and lived for a while on what's called The Garden Island. Let's do it there?"

"Sounds beautiful, just like you are Bella. I just want you to be happy and have the kind of wedding that you want," Edward pulled on her arm so that he could reach her lips. Their eyes locked and the kiss they shared was searing and filled with sweet passion.

When they broke apart, Bella sighed. "How the hell are we gonna tell Alice and Rose what we want to do? They're going to be either pissed off, or hurt that we don't want the wedding to be a trio."

"We'll just have to find the right moment to do it. If I'm not here, you could just go ahead and do it," Edward ventured.

Bella scoffed, "There's no way in hell I'm going to mention that without you there to support me!”

They spent the rest of the evening sitting on the porch taking in the stillness around them.

~o0o~

It took Alice about a month to find a wedding planner that was willing to take on all three of the sisters, but she was really iffy.

There were endless nights when all three of the couples argued or as Rose put it, _discussed actively_.

"Holy Hell!" Rose screamed over the other raised voices, "If we can't make up our minds, the wedding coordinator is going to be _put out_ or even worse leave us high and dry!"

That outburst had Bella and Edward looking at each other sharing a thought.

Finally Edward said rather quietly, "Here's a thought Bella and I have been kicking around," he checked with Bella to see if she knew what he was going to say. She nodded her acquiescence. "We've been talking about just going to Hawaii and getting married on the beach without all the hullabaloo."

They all looked at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears, then it seemed that everyone was talking at once again.

Emmett's voice boomed out, "Fan-Fucking-Tastic! Come on Rosie, that would be way more romantic and less stressful."

Rose was shaking her head, "But, I've already got the gown I wanted to wear ordered..."

"Baby, you said yourself that expense was not a problem. Save it. Wear it some other time?" Emmett got that puppy dog look that endeared him to her, "Pleeeeezzzz?"

Rose looked at Bella and Edward, who were not looking at them, but lost in each other's love. She looked at Alice, who looked as if she was going to explode. "Ok. If Bella and Edward don't mind us being there at the same time."

Alice finally exploded! "What?" Her face began to turn red, "It was your idea to begin with that we have three separate weddings!"

Both Bella and Rosalie turned their heads to their sisters and spoke the same word, "So?" Everyone broke out laughing then, except for Alice who's mouth was moving like a fish out of water.

"But, but, but..."

Jasper had tears running down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Alice. Baby, calm down. If you still want the big wedding, that's ok with me. If you want to get married on a beach, or just find a JP. What's important is we get married.”

Alice had big tears in her eyes and was starting to hiccup. "Really?"

"Look Alice, if you still want the big wedding, then Bella and I will be there dressed in whatever you want us to wear. Be it the latest French creations or tee shirts and jeans," Rose looked at Bella to make sure they were thinking the same thing.

Bella nodded.

"I guess I'll have to call the wedding coordinator and let her down easily then."

"So what are we going to do Alice? Getting married here or in Hawaii?" Jasper asked.

"Hawaii, if it's ok with y'all."

A collective cheer filled the room, and everyone had another glass of wine.

~o0o~

Several days came and went. Bella and Rosalie were sitting in the kitchen, lingering over their second cups of morning tea, trying to get their heads into the coming day at work.

"I just had a heart to heart with the wedding planner," Alice said as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with her sisters. Bella and Rose looked expectantly at her. "She said she could arrange everything for the three of us in Hawaii too...hotel reservations, officiant, licenses and our clothing. We just need to give her the dates...are we all going to have just the one on the beach, or separate weddings?"

"Together. I thought that was already decided," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, me too," Bella added looking oddly at Alice. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Me? No. I just wanted to make sure before I called her back, and made the appointment for the three of us to talk to her," Alice said.

"Ok. Now let's get ready to go to work," Bella ordered as she stood up and took her tea cup to the sink where she rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen.

~o0o~

Two days later, the wedding planner appeared at the front door of the Swan house loaded down with different tote bags filled to overflowing.

Alice answered the door and made the introductions. "Angela Weber, these are my sisters, Bella, Rosalie and I am, of course, Alice." The four women laughed and then Rosalie showed Angela into the formal living room.

Bella looked at all of the materials that Angela brought with her, "Wait a minute y'all," everyone turned and looked at Bella. "I just want to stand in the sand with you two present and marry Edward. I don't want formality or pomp. I just want something simple. Please leave us out of anything like that."

Angela spoke up then. "That's good Bella. Tell me what you do want," she smiled and looked at each of them pointedly. "That's what I'm here for. Give me all you desires, and I can make it happen."

Then they all began to blurt out their thoughts, wants and wishes.

Finally, after a couple of hours all the decisions were made and Angela had a long list of items to check out and get back to the sisters for approval.

Angela gathered up all the catalogs she'd brought with her stowing them in the several tote bags she'd brought them in. "Now I have something to work with. I'll call you in a few days with the information on marriage licenses and officiants fees, etc. You know which island you want it on and how you'll get there. I'll get back to you as soon as I know something," then pausing, "And, you don't care about how much it costs - really?"

The sisters smiled and told Angela the price was not a problem.

Grinning hugely Angela left, mentally rubbing her hands together. This was going to be fun planning. Spare no expense. What a joy the three words invoked.

~o0o~

 


	21. Hawaiian Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii is the destination for the triple wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. Have an awful case of writer’s block. Hate it when that happens!

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 21

~o0o~

Previously:

_Angela gathered up all the catalogs she'd brought with her stowing them in her several tote bags she'd brought them in. "Now I have something to work with. I'll call you in a few days with the information on marriage licenses and officiants fees, etc. You know which island you want it on and how you'll get there. I'll get back to you as soon as I know something." Then pausing, "And, you don't care about how much it costs - really?"_

_The sisters smiled and told Angela the price was not a problem._

_Grinning hugely Angela left, mentally rubbing her hands together. This was going to be fun planning. Spare no expense. What a joy those three words invoked._

~o0o~

"Bella, Alice," Rose called out to her sisters. "Can you come here for sec?"

The sisters gathered in the family room. Rose had glasses of sweet tea waiting for them. "What's up Rose?" Bella asked worried that something was wrong with the store bank accounts or that Emmett had really screwed up - badly.

"This morning the wedding coordinator called asking to meet with me asking if I had made any more decisions about my part of the wedding," Rose made eye contact with her sisters to make sure she had their attention so there would be no misunderstanding. "I told her I still wanted to have mine separately, and still in Hawaii. I do however, want to have it on a different day from yours. I want mine to be more formal and not on the beach, and I do want you both as my attendants, if you will be?"

"Rosalie if that's what you want, please don't worry about me, I just want you to be happy!" Bella told her older sister with tears in her eyes.

Alice, with tears rolling down her cheeks, nodded her head in earnest agreement with Bella. "I can't wait to see what your dress is going to look like Rose! And what do you want us to wear?"

The three of them were on their feet hugging and jumping up and down. Rose was so relieved that her decision didn't upset her sisters.

Bella started laughing, "Alice you want to do something like that too don't you?"

"Ah Bella, you know me too well. Yes. I don't want to be married on the beach. The thought of sand getting into everything and everywhere," she shuddered. "I'm so happy that Rose still wanted to do hers separately. Now I don't feel so badly for doing the same," Alice laughed.

Shaking her head and smiling lovingly at her sisters, Bella said, "I still want to have a simple affair on the beach, but maybe have something a little more formal at the hotel we stay at for the reception part, and now, that we have that settled, we can call the coordinator back and tell her."

~o0o~

BPOV

One month later, we find ourselves boarding a private jet along with Jasper's mother and Emmett's mother and father, as well as Angela our wedding coordinator. Not very large for a wedding party, but that's just fine with us. The important thing is we have each other.

We're not even sure how long we are on the plane when Alice squeals, "We're here! We're here!" All the while bouncing in her seat. Jasper has the biggest grin on his face.

Rosalie's expression is one of smugness which Emmett quickly changes into one of a deep and abiding love by pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

Edward squeezes my hand which makes me look him in the eyes. "I love you, Bella Swan. We were meant to be together, you just had to wait for me to be born." My heart melts and I feel so happy that I think I'm going to burst.

"I still find it hard to believe that you're not angry with me for putting that spell on you Edward. But I'm so glad that you're not. It does feel like it's all meant to be."

We are met at the airport by a stretch limo. The driver is one of the jolliest looking humans I have ever seen. His eyes sparkle with mischief as he opens the door for us. However, he won't let us get into it before he put leis around our necks that are made from a very fragrant white flower and orchids. We're told that it's tradition to present everyone coming to the islands with one as a sign of "Welcome".

There is a second limo into which the rest of the "wedding party" is ushered. Angela chooses to ride with them also. All the bags that can fit are loaded into the trunks of both limos We are told that the rest of the baggage will be sent to the hotel and should arrive either a little before us, or at the same time. Angela has taken care of everything.

We've supplied Angela with a black Amex card for her to use to pay for all the wedding needs. We just don't want to be bothered with any of it. We sisters decided besides paying her the agreed upon fee, we're going to give her an additional percentage of the cost of the weddings. That should make her very happy. We really are sparing no expense for our weddings.

~o0o~

We arrive at the hotel, though that might be a wrong name for where we're taken as there's no huge building. What we can see is all one floor. All across the front of the building is glass. The entryway is all highly polished black marble with huge exotic flower arrangements everywhere. We are urged past the check in desk by three young men each wearing white sarongs with matching leis around their necks.

We are led to a downward sloping pathway to a cluster of buildings. We are stopped and then separated into three groups with each being led into what at first look like cabanas but are actually two story houses. The interiors are filled with fresh exotic flowers, gauzy curtains and off-white couches and chairs with colorful pillows everywhere. Best of all, is the bedroom area which opens to the beach of white sugar sands.

Edward has this huge smile on his face and I have to ask him about it. "Just look, Bella, at that beach and the water. Look at how blue it is. I bet it is totally clear!" He paused a bit and continued. "I bet we could even walk out there nude if we wanted to," He's absolutely glowing with love, and a little something else. I laugh, he's got his sex smile on and I know he can't wait to christen all the surfaces in these rooms.

After we receive our luggage our bell boy whose name is William, but we may call him Bill if we'd like to, knocks on the door asking us to follow him please. We are led back up the same pathway we'd come down before. We find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett waiting for us. As soon we join the others we are asked to please follow William into the Lounge where Miss Angela is awaiting us.

We are lead into what I think is probably called The Tiki Lounge, and we are seated at a huge round table that is set for a meal with Angela. She explains that this is our late lunch and that we'll all meet back at this same spot for a romantic dinner, or we can have room service set up for us in our bungalows. It's our call. Alice asked Angela, "What about you? What will you be doing?"

Smiling Angela answers, "Probably dancing my ass off in the bar here at the hotel!”

Soon we are swarmed with waiters bringing us water and bottles of pink champagne. Once we're all served our bubbly, they begin to take our orders for what we'd like to eat. After that's taken care of, Angela begins to explain to each of us just what is going to happen and in what order.

It's all very exciting!

 

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	22. Weather Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected weather arises out of a curse from the past, interrupting the wedding plans for Bella and Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms used for this chapter: 
> 
> The ten types of Hawaiian magic:The Kahuna Nui: The Great Kahuna meaning that all of the ten types of Kahuna magic have been mastered.
> 
> 1) Kuhikuhi puʻuone: (literally "to direct divination"); one who locates the site for the construction of heiau, or temples   
> 2) Kilokilo: one who divines and predicts future events, a prophet.   
> 3) Hoʻounāunā: one who can send spirits to cause an illness.   
> 4) Anāʻanā: one who can pray someone to death.   
> 5) Nānāuli: one who studies natural signs, like clouds, rains, and winds.   
> 6) Hoʻopiʻopiʻo: one who touches a part of his own body, thereby causing injury to his victim's body in the same place (like voodoo dolls)   
> 7) Hoʻokomokomo: one who can send a spirit, usually evil, to possess its victim.   
> 8) PoʻiʻUhane: one who can catch a spirit and force it to do its bidding.   
> 9) Lapaʻau: one to practices procedures of medicinal healing.  
> 10) Oneoneihonua: one who performs the human sacrifices at the heiau luakini.
> 
> Haole: Non-Hawaiian people

~o0o~

Chapter 22

_History revisited: early 1800’s_

_The Swan sisters have come to Hawaii with a Protestant preacher, Benjamin Chaney, and his wife, Sara, to serve as governess, housekeeper and cook, to the eight children in the family. The native population were very resistant to the White Man's, or_ _**Haole** _ _,_ _religion._

_One of the older boys in the family had issues with one of the oldest Hawaiian families through arrogance. He participated in the rape and beating of a teenage girl, Leah Clearwater. The Swan sisters defended the boy, Robert, who was only seventeen. The result of the confrontation were curses exchanged by the local Hoʻopiʻopiʻo and the sisters._

_Within two weeks of the incident, Robert as well as his mother, Mrs. Chaney, died of some mysterious disease. Rosalie realized what was happening and together with her sisters, manage to save the preacher and the other seven children as well as themselves._

_The Swan sisters fled Hawaii._

_As they were sailing back to the mainland, the Kahuna Nui is seen and can be heard chanting from the heights above the cove the boat sails from. It's not exactly a curse but more of a don't ever darken our shores again or disaster will befall you._

_The Swan sisters soon forgot this small part of their long lives_.

~o0o~

No one in the wedding party gave much thought to the news telling of the huge tropical storm that had suddenly developed and was moving rapidly towards the Hawaiian Islands. No, there was too much love in the air to give a little storm any thought. That is, until Bella realized that her beach wedding would be rained out.

At first Bella started to cry because she’d been counting so much on having her wedding on the beach. Edward did everything he could think of to console her. He told her they could stay in Hawaii as long as it took, that he didn’t care. After about an hour of crying, Bella came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t be the end of the world after all. They could have the wedding inside the hotel. It didn’t matter.

Later that day, the storm intensified to almost hurricane strength, and the weathermen were surprised that this unprecedented storm was stalled over the very island that the Swan sisters and their soon to be husbands were staying on. It was then, that Rosalie figured out what could possibly be the reason for the weird weather.

“What the hell do you think is going on Rosalie?” Bella asked.

“Do you remember,” Rose said to her sisters, “what the _Kahuna Nui_ was chanting from the bluffs above the bay our ship left from?”

Alice and Bella looked at each other and then at Rose. “Oh my god!” Alice shrieked, “A curse...a curse against us!”

Bella nodded. “So what do we do? Do you think we can counter it? It’s been a long time since we did any casting...we have to try to do it though, because if this keeps up much longer, the population on the island will begin to suffer. We can’t let that happen because of us.”

“I have a thought,” Rosalie said.

Alice and Bella looked at Rose expectantly. “Let’s see if we can get a message to the current _Kahuna Nui_ and see what we need to do to call this weather off.”

An hour later they were asking the employees of the hotel who were Natives if anyone knew how to get hold of the Kahuna Nui.

Two hours later, the sisters were summoned to the front of the hotel and told to enter a waiting Range Rover to be brought into the presence of the current Kahuna Nui.

Edward caught up them before they could climb into the car. “Bella, baby. Please don’t go. You don’t know what is going to happen to you. I couldn’t go on if I lost you,” Edward pleaded. “Emmett and Jasper don’t want Alice and Rose to go either.”

Bella reached her hand up to Edward’s face and caressed his cheek. “Why don’t you three follow us then to see where they take us... We don’t think any physical harm will come to us. This isn’t the 18th Century after all,” Edward started to say something but Bella stopped him. “We are going to see if we can make monetary reparations or whatever it takes for something that happened when we were here in the early 1800’s. If that won’t suffice, then we’ll see what else might be done, aside from our deaths that is,” Bella smiled, reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Edward sweetly. “This isn’t goodbye, we’ll be back soon,” then she swept from the room and met her sisters in front of the hotel and climbed into the waiting vehicle.

After a drive on a twisting and turning one lane road, the Range Rover pulled up in front of a very nice kept small home surrounded by flowering plants of all types and sizes. There was a covered and screened porch that looked as if it surrounded the house. Sitting there in front was a very large woman who looked to be about fifty. Standing on either side of her were two very husky youths, each holding what looked like war clubs that were used in the violent past of Hawaiian history.

Three more young men came out to hold umbrellas for the sisters. They were escorted onto the porch. An older woman appeared before the sisters and whispered to them that they were in the presence of the _Kahuna Nui_ and were expected to be respectful. They were honored by being called.

The sisters were presented to the _Kahuna Nui_ together, called by their individual names in order of age. As each was named, they dipped their heads as a show of respect. This act brought a smile to the very plump lips of the woman who had attained the highest level of Kahuna Magic. She raised her hand and three chairs were brought so that the sisters could sit.

Speaking in a very quiet voice, she spoke to them, “I know why you’ve sought to speak with me. We too were dismayed when this unusual weather began. The _Kilokilo_ had to be consulted in addition to my own skills to make sure we had the reason for it.”

The sisters nodded and waited to see if they were expected to say anything, but the Kahuna Nui continued. “I saw three women dressed in the old style of Haole, standing in front of a family of eight other Haole as protectors. With this vision came the understanding as to why they were standing in that posture. During that vision I felt a great sadness coming from the three women. I feel that sadness coming from you three now. You are those three women, though I am not sure how that is possible other than very strong magic. Am I correct?”

It was Rosalie who spoke for the sisters since she was the eldest. “Yes that was we three. We were heart sick then, and are still today. We understand that as our ship was pulling out of the bay, the Kahuna Nui of that time period cursed us to never return here. We are sorry to say that we forgot this curse. We have come to beg you to lift it, not so much for us, but that of your people. We are willing to pay whatever price you will demand for this. We are very sorry that it happened. Please forgive us.”

The Kahuna Nui smiled. “Well spoken Rosalie Swan, but I must ask your sisters Alice and Isabella if they feel the same,” She fixed the sisters with her huge, sad brown eyes.

Bella and Alice each said, “We humbly ask forgiveness for our actions and will pay whatever price is necessary for removal of this curse.”

The very large woman then smiled brilliantly and the skies almost immediately cleared and the sun shone again. She raised her hand once more and a very young girl appeared carrying a tray of iced drinks. Each sister was offered the tray and each took one. The holy woman took the one that was left and spoke again through a chuckle, “They are safe to drink, little Alice. You are forgiven, and there is no price demanded for it. What happened in the past was a great misunderstanding. Those that were guilty of the crime were punished then. You sisters were doing your duty to protect the family you were members of. You caused no harm other than to the pride of the Kahuna Nui of that day.”

The relief of the sisters was very apparent bringing more low chuckles from the Holy woman in front of them. They each stood, pushed back the chairs they’d been sitting on, and then got down on their knees and bowed low with their arms outstretched before them in supplication.

This brought more low chuckles from the Kahuna Nui, “Well done! Well done indeed. Now arise and kiss my cheeks and go about the real reason that’s brought you to my Island.”

The sisters stood, advanced to the Kahuna Nui each in turn and kissed her offered cheek. Each whispered a blessing to her as they did so.

When Isabella kissed the chubby cheek, her hand was clasped by the Kahuna Nui and it was whispered in Bella’s ear, “May you have a long and happy life with your husband. My blessings go with you and your sisters. Now go back to your soon to be husbands and enjoy the rest of your stay on my Island.”

With that, the sisters were shown the way back to the waiting Range Rover and driven back to the hotel where their pacing men folk were waiting for them.

“What happened Bella?” Edward cried as he took her into his arms and kissed her.

“We dodged a very large bullet,” was all she said.

Rosalie then said, “Bella let’s get you and Edward married now before something else happens.”

 

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	23. Bella and Edward's Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here for Bella and Edward's beach wedding on Hawaii.

~o0o~

Chapter 23

Bella and Edward's Wedding Day

Previously:

“ _What happened Bella?” Edward cried as he took her into his arms and kissed her._

“ _We dodged a very large bullet,” was all she said._

_Rosalie then said, “Bella let’s get you and Edward married now before something else happens.”_

~o0o~

The skies were blue and clear of clouds, and the waves were breaking gently on the sands. It felt like a glorious day.

Everyone met in the restaurant for a special catered breakfast, Hawaiian style, which consisted mostly of fresh fruits, nuts and fresh baked breads. Angela was a little put out when she realized that what she'd planned for the breakfast feast had been changed and by a name she didn't recognize, Kahuna Nui. Just who the hell was this person?

She stormed into the kitchen for the hotel and demand to know who this upstart person was who'd changed Angela's well laid plans. Rosalie caught Angela just in time. "Angela, wait. Don't worry. We know who it is and it's a great honor that she's done this for Bella. Please, just come on back and let's eat this typical Hawaiian breakfast feast. Let's not spoil Bella's wedding anymore than it's already been. Please."

Angela was still not placated but followed Rose back into the dining room. Later, after the meal had been completed, Alice and Rosalie took Angela aside and explained just who the "Kahuna Nui" was. Then Angela realized that Bella was being paid a great compliment. Much later when the hotel gave Angela the bill for Bella and Edward's breakfast feast, she was dumbfounded that it had all been paid for already and that the other two sister's wedding breakfasts and dinners would also be paid for. She was informed then also, that the wedding Luau was paid for already too, as well as the entertain for that night.

About three pm Bella, Alice and Rosalie met in Alice's rooms to get ready for the main event, Bella and Edward's actual wedding. Bella put on the white gauze beach gown that she'd chosen for her wedding dress. Edward would be wearing a white Philippine wedding shirt with white linen slacks. Both Bella and Edward were going to be barefooted as the rest of the wedding festivities were going to take place on the beach.

Alice and Rosalie both complained about the no shoes policy for the day, but only to each other. This was Bella's day and they'd do nothing to spoil it for her. Jasper and Emmett thought it was wonderful that they could wear Hawaiian shirts and light colored pants and they the girls were wearing sarongs in bright Hawaiian prints that matched their shirts.

At five pm, the wedding party assembled on the beach to await the preacher the hotel had told Angela about. By five fifteen, Angela was ready to strangle someone, and was about to storm the hotel when an unusual sight gave her pause. Coming from the hotel lobby through the open double doors was a litter being born by four very strong looking young Hawaiian men, each dressed in the traditional colorful sarong skirt and bare chested. They each wore a lei of leaves with a matching head dress. But the most startling thing about this scene was sitting upon the litter was a very large woman of about forty or fifty years. Following behind her and the litter was a man dressed similarly to the young men but he was carrying a very large conch shell.

Angela stood back and watched with her mouth wide open as this native procession made it's way past her and down onto the beach coming to a stop in front of the assembled family and friends.

When Angela got back down to where the wedding party was standing she realized that the woman was an island VIP and that she was going to perform the wedding ceremony. Angela watched as Bella and Edward stepped up to the litter and saw both Bella and Edward bow their heads to the woman. Rosalie took pity on Angela and came up to her on her own way to be beside Bella and Edward. Emmett was tugging on Rose's hand but she pulled him back to where Angela stood opened mouth once more. "Angela, she," nodding towards the woman on the litter, "is the Kahuna Nui." Then Angela was left alone once more to wonder just who the hell that person was. Alice then whispered on her way with Jasper to Angela, "The Big Kahuna."

Angela's thoughts were then pulled to the front of the assembled party. The man carrying the conch shell put the shell to his lips and let out a long loud blast four different times. It appeared that he did this in the four cardinal directions.

"That's the call to the Spirits of Air, Earth, Fire and Water to come and bless this union that the Kahuna Nui is joining. There is no greater compliment that could be paid to a couple here in Hawaii," Angela turned to thank the man who'd spoken to her. She felt her jaw drop at the sight. He was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen. Tall, darkly tanned, and shoulder length wavy hair and laughing brown eyes. He was very well muscled. He too was wearing one of the print sarongs like the men who'd carried the litter out of the hotel, only he wasn't young. Angela guessed he was in his late thirties perhaps even mid forties.

"Thank you for explaining to me what was going on. Nothing has gone as it'd been planned and I was starting to get really frustrated. You see, I'm supposed to be the wedding coordinator, I'm Angela Webber."

"Yes, I know who you are Angela. I'm Victor Kamamalu. That's my mother, Haliaka Kamamalu, up there. She's taken a real shine to the Swan Sisters, that's why she's taken charge of this wedding and probably will the other two sisters also. She'll talk to them about it tonight at the Luau which she is hosting. She asked me to make her apologies to you and hoped you wouldn't be too upset by this turn in events. She also asked me to explain a little about Kahuna magic since you're almost knee deep in it right now."

Angela just stared blank faced at this Victor Kamamalu. "Ok?" Angela whispered.

"The man who blew the conch shell is my father Albert Kamamalu and is second to the Kahuna Nui. They were chosen to marry by the previous Nui, and they've been very happy. Only he can call the Spirits to witness rituals performed by the Nui. It's indeed a very great honor. If all goes as my mother and father wish, I'll be the next Kahuna Nui. I've passed all my tests in the forms of Kahuna and all I need now to claim my rightful place is to find the woman who'll be my bride."

Angela still had her mouth open, but managed to stammer out, "Have you found her already?"

Victor smiled down on Angela, "Yes, I believe I have Angela."

Something in his expression made Angela gasp. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she is Angela."

"Where is she?" Angela looked around as she asked the question looking for some woman who was looking at Victor possessively. There was no one.

"She you, Angela." Victor said and then hushed Angela. "The ceremony is really getting underway now that the Spirits have been called."

It was very difficult for Angela to concentrate upon what was taking place in front of her. All she could think about was the beautiful man standing next to her and what he'd said.

Then the wedding was complete, even the paper worked signed and notarized by the hotel's manager.

The litter bearing the Nui was picked up and leading Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper down the beach with everyone who'd been watching falling in behind. Victor grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her along with him.

That night, a huge bonfire blazed on the spot where the pig had been buried to cook all day long. The air was filled with the sound of lilting voices singing traditional Hawaiian songs with hips swaying to and fro in with the music. Copious amounts of food spread out before the wedding party and their guests. You'd no sooner eaten everything on your banana leaf, before more was added to it. Bella and Edward laid back and listened to the beauty of the sounds of the music and the joyous voices raised singing. They were all enjoying the comfort of the night time temperatures and the sound of the surf. It was indeed a very magical night. How could anyone come here and not fall in love with the Island as well as fall more in love with each other.

Bella noticed about halfway through the night that Angela was sitting very cozily with one of the Native Hawaiians that the Kahuna Nui had brought with her. She caught both Alice and Rosalie's attention and mouthed to them, "Who is that with Angela?" They both shrugged. It was then that the conch shell blower came to sit next to Bella and Edward. "I see you've finally realized that your friend is with my son. The Nui had seen Angela in a vision and knew when you and your sisters came to pay your respects, that the time had come and the Angel in the visions that she'd seen with Victor had come to the island. It is our hope that when you and your sisters leave our island that Angela will be staying and will consent to marry Victor.

Bella was stunned. She'd gotten to know Angela quite well since beginning the wedding planning madness. Angela was a very sweet woman, who'd never been married and had told Bella that she wasn't sure she ever wanted to be.

"Angela is a very sweet woman, but I don't know her well enough to know what she'd think of this," Bella told him.

"Yes, it's something that we'll have to wait and see about. You were wondering who my son was and Haliaka thought you should know," He then rose very gracefully belaying his apparent age and returned to the Kahuna Nui.

That night after all the day's festivities, Bella and Edward went to bed as man and wife and made love with the rich abandonment of teenagers.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check out my Facebook page, Dinia Steel,   
> https://www.facebook.com/DiniaSteel  
> or   
> The Facebook page for this story for all the pictures for Bella and Edward’s wedding on The Writer & The Witch   
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/384450761731560/


	24. Alice and Jasper's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Alice and Jasper's wedding day. We find out a bit more about the new comer, Victor - the future Kahuna Nui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

~o0o~

Chapter 24

Alice and Jasper's Day

Once Angela had read that a good wedding coordinator needed to be unmarried in order to put the unrealistic and dreamy touches to weddings. Her intuition told her that these weddings here in Hawaii for the Swan Sisters would be her last as a woman with that status. She felt very strongly that she had in fact finally met her _soul mate_. She'd never been sure before that such a thing as a soul mate existed. There was some quality about the sisters that had begun to work within Angela causing her to experience _things_ that had not been there before.. It was something she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was a feeling of _wonder and acceptance_?

Meeting Victor Kamamalu was very unexpected. He had said that she was the _angel_ his mother had had visions about. Angela didn't understand, but after the weddings were over she'd find out more.

However.

She made a hand gesture of dismissal. She still had a lot of work to do.

Today was Alice and Jasper's wedding day. There were so many more people now coming to the weddings. Angela shook her head in an attempt to get Victor's face, body,eyes, and that luxurious head of hair out of her head.

Pink! Oh. My. God! A sea of pink. Alice's signature color was every shade of pink you could imagine - and maybe some you couldn’t. Even Jasper's suit was accented by pink!

The Grand Ballroom for the hotel was afloat with various shades of pink. If Angela were to be honest, and this was something she'd keep to herself, it looked as though someone had splashed or thrown up on the entire room with pepto bismol.

The folding chairs for the guests were draped with a pink chintz floral pattern. There was a carpet runner that had a pink background covered with darker pink roses. The bridal party would tread on this runner up to the band stand where the altar would be. The tables in the main ball room were draped in a pink silky fabric too.

Angela thought if she never saw anything pink again, it would be too soon.

However, Alice's wedding gown was one of the most beautiful non white wedding gowns that Angela had ever seen. Alice would appear to be floating upon a sea of pink silk with gentle ruching from the hips down flowing into a lovely train of more gentle folds. Alice truly had wonderful taste.

Angela wasn't too sure about the bridesmaids gowns though, but then, she didn't have to wear them. Bella's was a deeper, richer pink that was sleeveless with a neckline that plunged into a dramatic "V" outlined with gentle ruffles. The bodice was fitted while the skirt flared into two layers of chiffon with a matching full underskirt. Rosalie's dress was the same shade of pink as Bella's but was made from the same fabric as the underskirt for Bella. The top was strapless with a sash of light, almost white, pink stiffer fabric. The sisters were all wearing complimentary shades of four inch heels. All in all the wedding dresses, shoes, and bridesmaids apparel cost over one hundred thousand dollars.

Jasper's tux was white heavy silk with his tie and vest the same shade of pink as Alice's dress. He looked as if he'd just stepped from the cover of GQ. The groomsmen's vests and ties matched the bridesmaids dresses color. Their tux's were made of black silk.

All in all the total effect would be astounding.

The flowers that Alice had asked Angela to find were orchids that would contrast nicely with her dress, and here in Hawaii that was easy. Alice's was a spray with white orchids with dark pink centers and a base of light pink roses at the handle hold. The groomsmen would wear a small white orchid with a pink center and the bridesmaids carried a smaller version of Alice's.

There was to be three floating photographers taking pictures constantly with just a few individual of each member of the wedding party and one of them all together.

No expense was spared. Angela had never coordinated a wedding that cost so much to put together.

Angela's usual attire was a simple nondescript dress since she was always in the background and no one ever noticed her unless the bride introduced her to the guests. Today she was wearing a simple sheath dress in mint green made of a heavy silk under dress with matching lace overdress. This was at the Swan Sister's insistence or she would never had chosen it for herself. With her coloring that shade of green made her look very beautiful too. Angela, however, would not wear the four inch heels the sisters wanted her to. She'd be doing too much walking for that!

~o0o~

The wedding was scheduled to take place at four pm. Most of the guests were actually staying in the same hotel as the bridal party just in a different section. Angela was in the main dining room where the reception would take place making sure that everything was on schedule. Just as she was certain that all was as it should be, there was a commotion at the kitchen delivery entrance. To Angela's horror boxes and boxes of fresh fruits were being carried in - all for Alice's wedding feast. Angela was about to tell them to take them all back that she'd not ordered them, until a very familiar and welcome face with a beautiful body walked into the door.

Angela was frozen to the spot drinking Victor in. She still couldn't believe this walking god was for her. "Sorry Angela. I thought I'd told you that my mother wanted the sisters to have these as her wedding gift yesterday. It's a sign of disrespect to the Kahuna Nui to not accept." Then he smiled the most beautiful wide smile she'd ever seen. Everything about this man was beautiful. He had such full lips that she wanted to kiss him and feel how soft they had to be.

NO! She had to stay focused.

"Alright Victor. If you say so," Angela thought for a second. "Ok. Here's what we'll do," she announced to the kitchen staff, "we'll set up a separate table just for this beautiful gift the Kahuna Nui has sent. Please make the setting for it as simple as possible to set it off and apart as being special."

Angela looked at Victor, "Will that be respectful enough?" He nodded and rewarded her with another beautiful smile.

He came to her and placed a very light and soft kiss on her forehead and placed his hands on her waist and squeezed gently.

NO!

She could be distracted. She smiled up at him. "Now shoo and let me get my work finished. We can spend some time together later if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd like that very much. I'll be back for the reception as the representative for my mother. She wanted to come too, but she's a little under the weather."

~o0o~

At four pm on the dot, the wedding party was lined up to enter the grand ballroom to the string quartet playing "Can't Help Falling In Love." Bella and Edward entered first walking very slowly to the bandstand where the altar was set up, and took their places. Next came Rosalie and Emmett who took their places also. The chaplain who was performing the ceremony then entered from a side door taking his place between the two couples already standing there. He was wearing a long white robe and a very large smile.

The room then hushed and all heads turned to the back of the room as the double doors opened framing Alice and Jasper. They looked like a fairy tale couple they were so ethereal looking with her in the light pink and him dressed in white. Then they were walking toward the front, people were gasping at the grandeur of the dress and tux. Jasper's mother was crying, which he found amusing for some reason. They reached the front where the wedding party was waiting all smiles.

The ceremony itself was short and to the point. There were no special vows exchanged and after a very long lingering kiss, it was done. The chaplain introduced the couple to those gathered as Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock and all present applauded. The wedding party exited to take pictures and allow the hotel staff to clear the chairs and set the tables up for the guests, the bottles of champagne, and the wedding and groom's cake.

The reception was just as quiant as that. There was a cake and some very expensive pink champagne, and of course the fresh fruit from the Kahuna Nui.

The cake was a fanciful pink creation consisting of three graduated tiers with a pink confection ribbon flowing from the top of the second layer down on the flat surface for the cake. The groom’s cake was a small two layer chocolate cake; it was decorated to look like a suit jacket with a white shirt peeking out. It was veery cute and actually was eaten first which Angela found amusing.

A band came in and set up on the bandstand where the wedding had taken place. Angela saw to it that the traditions were followed by Alice and Jasper having the first dance, then the bridesmaids and groomsmen had their dance, Jasper danced with his mother and his father danced with Alice. Then and only then were others encouraged to join in.

The dancing, drinking and cake eating went on into the wee small hours. Angela was very happy with the way things went off. However, tomorrow they had to go through it all again. But, that was another day, she thought as Victor pulled her into his arms finally to dance.

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you belong to Facebook, please come find me at: https://www.facebook.com/DiniaSteel
> 
> And for the story itself the below link is for that page. Please come and see the individual images to illustrate story points.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/384450761731560/


	25. Rosalie and Emmett's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Rose and Emmett tie the knot, and the Swan Sisters discover the "truth" of what the Nui is doing and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 25

Rosalie and Emmett's Day

~o0o~

 

Finally the last and most formal of the three weddings was taking place.

Angela was tired since she'd not gotten much sleep last night. She smiled to herself as she thought, It was worth it. She and Victor had sat, mostly, while the wedding party danced around them, just talking and getting to know each other. Angela already knew that when the rest left to go back to the mainland, she'd be staying for a while to really get to know Victor. He'd already asked her to marry him. She wasn't surprised actually, and she knew she'd tell him yes, but she wanted to wait a bit and see if it was real.

The newlyweds would all be staying for a couple of weeks for a honeymoon sparing no expense, again. Well, if you've got it, why not flaunt it!

Today there was more to make sure it was organized correctly. There would be fifteen tables set up for the wedding party and guests - which had increased by the family and friends of the Kahuna Nui who seemed to have invited themselves. The Swan sisters didn't seem to think anything of it, but it had really screwed with Angela's arrangements. Victor told her to take it easy or she'd have a stroke, that he would help her and thank god he did. He knew how to speak softly as the Hawaiian language was spoken and with added authority. Seems it really meant something when you were to be the next Kahuna Nui.

Angela smiled inwardly.

The tables were all pulled to the sides of the room, completely set up, minus the stemmed crystal champagne flutes and covered to prevent disruptions of any kind from dust to insects. All would be uncovered while the wedding pictures were being taken and there would be a great many of those to fulfill Rosalie's wishes. Once again the three photographers would roam clicking away at will, and then the more formal ones after the I do's were said.

The reception dinner menu gave the wedding guest a choice of three different Kobe beef steak dinners as well as choices of Bollinger wines with the pink as mandatory for the toasting. Then, of course there was to be a fruit course - perhaps the guest would be allowed to graze on that - followed by wedding cake.

After the meal was cleared the tables would once again be moved to the side. A full big band set up for the evening's dancing.

OMG, Angela thought. So many things could and would go wrong!

After this night Angela never wanted to ever plan another wedding. If she didn't stay with Victor, she'd find something else to do! Of course, from the hefty fee she was getting for organizing this circus, she would be able to retire nicely if that's what she wanted to do.

Kick off time for tonight's festivities was Five PM. Victor was a steady presence beside Angela which kept her from having a panic attack as she'd had in the past. The kitchen was running as smoothly as a Swiss watch and there were no hysterics from anyone in the kitchen which Angela found strange, but she wasn't going to complain. She figured it had to be Victor's presence. She'd take it, whatever it was.

~o0o~

By Four forty five, the guests began to arrive and were seated awaiting the bride and groom. The band began playing "Feels So Right" by Alabama followed by "When We Make Love" by Alabama and "Lay Lady Lay" by Bob Dylan. These were songs that Emmett had begged Rosalie to play when guests were being seated and just about the only thing he'd asked for, apart from the entrance and exit songs that were his choices too. For the most part, Angela thought they were appropriate. The "Lay Lady Lay" she thought was in poor taste, but if Rosalie agreed, who was Angela to fight it.

As the last strains of the Dylan song ended, the wedding party was assembled and ready to enter. Angela signaled the band leader and "The Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing started as she opened the doors and there were Bella and Edward standing resplendent, Bella in a strapless red satin cocktail length dress with matching four inch red heels carrying her bouquet of white orchids and Edward a red silk tux jacket paired with black pants, black bow tie, black vest and white silk shirt. They began walking as stately as they could to the entrance music.

When they were about two thirds of the way to the stage area, Alice and Jasper appeared in the doorway. They were dressed exactly as Bella and Edward had been and they looked very glamorous. Somehow the color went with both of their blond complexions.

Since there were no living relatives for the sisters, Rosalie had opted that she and Emmett too walk together down the aisle. Yes it went against most wedding traditions for the bride, but Rosalie had already broken many by the red and black choice for the attendants. Angela figured what the hell and chose to not argue with Rose about it.

When the wedding guests saw them both standing in the doorway together a collective gasp went up followed by smiling faces and nodding heads. The couple were magnificent together and no one could doubt that this was right for them.

Rosalie standing tall in a red and white dress, her blond hair piled high on her head with no veil. Instead a simple tiara of rubies and diamonds shining there. The only other jewelry was ruby and diamond drop earrings.

The dress was strapless with the bodice ruched vertically with a band of lace formed by rhinestones from just below the breast to just above the flair of her hips where horizontal ruching began. This continued to about mid- thigh. At that point, a floor length ruffle was attached which was elevated to a point on the left side exposing an underskirt of white handmade lace which trained in the back. To accent the upper skirt split a floral design of rhinestones covered the top portion of the skirt's seam to the body of the dress. The rhinestone lace pointed in front to just below the waist and a similar floral cluster accented the back of the skirt.

This magnificent gown was a one of a kind specially made for Rosalie by an unknown who would not remain that way much longer.

Emmett was dressed as his groomsmen were. He would do nothing to take the attention from his soon to be wife. He was smiling with pride and love and if anyone had doubted he was happy, those doubts ceased then and there. His arm was hooked through hers as they began to make the trek to the front of the room.

The actual ceremony was short and sweet with Emmett doing the dramatic movie style kiss after the minister pronounced them man and wife. At that moment the band struck up "Celebrate" by Kool and the Gang as the wedding party danced back to the double doors and out into the hallway. When the music stopped, everyone stood and moved to allow the hotel staff to arrange the chairs and tables for the wedding supper to come.

~o0o~

An hour and a half later, all the pictures were taken. A collective sigh escaped as they made their way back into the grand ballroom for the wedding feast. There were the regular speeches and embarrassing remarks from the two best men and two matrons of honor. Rosalie had had enough to drink that she began crying - something she never did. Emmett threatened to beat both Edward and Jasper later when they disclosed that at one point he'd been a real man whore before he'd met Rosalie while Alice and Bella were kind to their sister and didn't say much other than she'd been their cement all their lives and they loved her deeply and abidingly.

The cake was wheeled in to oooohs and ahhhhhs. Rose and Emmett stood a little unsteadily to go cut the cake. While they were working their way to it, some Hawaiian singers came in and started singing softly in the background, the words were not English, but the tone was understandable and very romantic.

After the cake had been cut and everyone was served a piece, the cake cart was rolled off to the side next the the table that the array of fruit was occupying. The band returned and the dancing portion of the reception began, and continued almost to dawn.

Bella had shed her shoes almost as soon as the main portion of the reception was over, despite the reproving looks from Alice. Rose could have cared less, all she could do was smile like an idiot and admire her wedding set. A huge three carat emerald cut D Flawless diamond was the center stone which was surrounded by almost  two more carats of round cut D Flawless stones set in pink gold. The band was encrusted with channel set diamonds. It would be hard to keep it clean so it would always sparkle, but who cared. It was fabulous and Rose loved it. Emmett had picked it out all by himself. His wedding ring was a plain 6mm band also in pink gold.

Angela felt she couldn't leave the reception until the last dog died, so again she and Victor sat talking and people watching. They even managed to dance together a little. When everyone finally left, Victor didn't. He and Angela went to her room and they got to know each other even better. Afterward, sighing to herself, Angela thought that even if it went nowhere else, Victor had made her trip to Hawaii well worth it.

~o0o~

No one stirred until around eleven am. Bella and Edward dragged themselves down for brunch and gallons of coffee. Alice and Jasper strolled in about thirty minutes after, followed by Angela and Victor. They all sat together talking and laughing.

Finally Alice addressed the elephant in the room, "So Victor, you and Angela, huh?"

Victor smiled, "Yes. She is my Angel. I have been waiting for her my entire life. It was foretold by my mother when I was born that Angela would come to our island and that we'd be together for the rest of our long lives."

Bella nodded. "That's why the Kahuna Nui called off the weather curse then."

"For the most part, yes," Victor said. "However, after my parents and I discussed it, we decided that the Swan sisters had actually only been doing their duty in protecting the family they'd come here with. We could not argue that they'd been wrong." He picked up Angela's hand and held it between his two and he continued, "Of course the fact that My Angel was with you helped us to realize we needed to rethink events." He smiled fondly at Angela and she softened under his gaze.

"Well, the Swan sisters thank you and your parents for reconsidering, and we're very happy that Angela is getting something more from this trip to Hawaii than just a paycheck," looking to Angela she continued, "Am I correct in thinking that you'll not be leaving here when our jet takes off Angela?"

Angela blushed and nodded saying, "I think I'll stick around and check out the scenery for a bit."

Emmett and Rosalie stumbled in about then and headed for the family table. "What's happening y'all?"

Bella and Alice related what had been said and was going to happen.

"I could have told you that!" Rosalie laughed. "What does a girl have to do to get some coffee?"

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please be sure to come join me on the Facebook page I have set up for this story line. It’s listed by the story title, “The Writer and The Witch”. You’ll find picture there for most of the chapters and you’ll get to see what the characters look like.


	26. Four Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally realizes about Angela and Victor and Bella explains why it's dangerous to be a Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

~o0o~

Chapter 26

Four Weeks Later

Previously:

_"For the most part, yes." Victor said. "However, after my parents and I discussed it, we decided that the Swan sisters had actually only been doing their duty in protecting the family they'd come here with. We could not argue that they'd been wrong." He picked up Angela's hand and held it between his two and he continued, "Of course the fact that My Angel was with you helped us to realize we needed to rethink events." He smiled fondly at Angela and she softened under his gaze._

_"Well, the Swan sisters, thank you and your parents for reconsidering, and we're very happy that Angela is getting something more from this trip to Hawaii than just a paycheck." Looking to Angela she continued, "Am I correct in thinking that you'll not be leaving here when our jet takes off Angela?"_

~o0o~

For the next four weeks and three days, but who was counting, the newlyweds with the addition of Angela and Victor, lounged on the beach getting more and more tan with every day.

The men tried their hands at surfing with Victor’s instruction. Jasper seemed to have the best balance and managed to stay up longest. The sisters along with Angela watched their four respective men attempting to stand and finally succeeding, with Jasper being the only one who actually managed to stay within the curl of a huge wave. When he crashed into the water, Alice let out such a shriek about Jasper crashing into the rocks, that it brought the life guards down to them on the beach.

The lifeguards headed into the water watching until they saw Victor was with Jasper, they then began to wander back from the direction they'd come from.  Rosalie called after them to come back.  One of them turned and yelled back, “Victor taught us all what we know about surfing and lifesaving.  You’re in good expert hands,” and continued back up the beach.

Victor brought a sputtering Jasper to the surface and onto the shore. Alice reached them while the two men were still waist deep in the water crying and complaining about Jasper almost killing himself. That put an end to Jasper's attempts at surfing. He was contented, after that, to sit with Alice and people watch or just swim with her the rest of the stay in Hawaii.

Edward could sit on the boards and ride the waves onto the shore with confidence. He never attempted to do anything more dangerous than that, for which Bella was extremely happy.

Emmett and Rose had a huge fight on the beach which ended with her walking back to the hotel and sitting by the main pool the rest of the afternoon. That night at dinner, Emmett presented her with a beautiful Pavé diamond pendant in Rose Gold of a stylized rose. Emmett didn't realize he was probably setting a precedent for making up in future fights.  No one ever found out what that fight was about, but that was okay as the sisters knew that Rose liked the make up sex just as well as Emmett appeared to.

The women tried their hand at trying to learn the beautiful and graceful Hawaiian dances with the hand movements. The four of them mastered it

better than their men folk had surfing, with the exception of Victor of course, who appeared to have been born on a surfboard.

The guys found out quickly that there was not much Victor couldn’t do, and do well. For example, not only did he teach lifesaving and surfing, Victor owned not only a large boat for travel between the islands, but also a sea plane that was large enough to carry up to ten people comfortably.  He took them to places on all of the Islands that the common tourist didn't get to see.

Angela told the sisters later that Victor’s family owned many businesses on the islands and currently Victor and his younger sisters ran them.

Early on in the Hawaiian honeymoon Edward took to carrying a backpack for carrying his camera and several note books that he took out when  sitting around people watching and drinking in the beautiful scenery that Victor showed them.

One afternoon, Emmett could no longer stand watching Edward continually scribbling in one of his note books. The men were sitting by themselves waiting for their ladies to finish their spa appointments.

"Edward, what the hell are you doin' man!"

Edward looked up at Emmett. "What?"

"You are constantly scribbling in that notebook." Emmett told him. "It's getting annoying."

Edward grinned his little smirk. "I'm a writer Emmett, I'm writing."

Jasper and Victor then joined in with the quizzical looks. "What are you writing Edward?" Victor asked.

"To be honest, I don't know for sure yet. I have an itch that I'm trying to scratch."  Edward looked thoughtful and continued, “Victor would you be willing to sit down with me and give me some history of your family and their, ehm, unique abilities?”

Victor smiled at Edward, “I’d need to get permission from my mother as head of the family.  When she’s made up her mind, I’ll tell you. OK?”

About that time the ladies entered, "Thank fuck! I'm starving," Emmett boomed. "Let's order our lunch, please?"

~o0o~

Later that night Edward began to explain to Bella what was beginning to shape in his mind.  “I’d like to write a book about The Swan sisters and their adventures - of course I’d change the names.  I’d also like to somehow work in the history of this Kahuna magic y’all have been talking about so much here.”

Bella smiled at her husband.  She sighed and smiled.  Her Husband.  She’d never believed for one minute that she’d ever say those words.  “I have no objection, but we really need to find out what Rosalie and Alice think about the venture.  I can’t see  any real objections at the moment.”

Edward nodding and continued to look thoughtful, “I asked Victor today before y’all came back from the spa what he thought.”

Interested Bella asked, “And, what did he say?”

“That he’d ask his mother.  Now, why did he have to ask his mother?”

“Because she is the Kahuna Nui and head of a magical family,” Bella could tell that Edward didn’t understand.  “It’s a matriarchy at the moment because she’s the one who’s become the Big Kahuna, head magic user.  It would be a huge breach of etiquette to give any information without her permission.  It could also be dangerous not knowing what spells might be cast to prevent details being talked about.”

Edward still didn’t look as though he really understood what Bella was saying.  “Do you remember the hurricane like weather that suddenly went away?”

Edward nodded that he did indeed remember.

“Didn’t you think that was a bit strange that it just all of a sudden cleared up?  That was a form of magic the Hawaiian Kahuna’s practice.”

It was always so obvious when Edward figured something out and this time was no different.  Edward’s face went from blank not understanding, to the beginning of understanding, to total awe when it sank in completely - well to the best of his current understanding.

“Oh my God!”  Edward’s eyes got huge and his mouth formed an “O.”  “Bella that’s very scary.”

“Yeah it is,” Bella agreed.  “You do know, don’t you, that it was having Angela here with us that saved us.”

“You mean...you mean they would have killed you and your sisters if it hadn’t been for Angela?”  Bella nodded.  “Why?”

“Why what?”

“What did Angela have to do with it?”  Again, the light bulb came on over Edward’s head.   “Oh.  Because of her being predicted as Victor’s soul mate and she was with us...you.”

Bella nodded.  “Yep.  As I said when we sisters came back from the interview with the Nui, we dodged a really big bullet.”

“Wow.  I didn’t understand fully at the time, I just knew you looked very worried when y’all left to go see her.”

“Now Edward, you must understand how dangerous it can be to speak of these things.  People, normal people, don’t want to believe these things are possible.  They don’t burn witches these days, but that doesn’t mean that it’s not dangerous for those goodly normals to know we exist and what we can be capable of doing.  You can’t tell anyone not in the family - I mean besides my sisters.  It could be dangerous for us all.”

“I don’t understand Bella.  Why would it be dangerous?”

“People are very human and with that humanity comes jealousy, fear, hatred and bigotry.  There are still people out there who believe Thou shalt not suffer a Witch to live.  Trust me husband, there are people out there who’d not hesitate to put a bullet between my eyes.”  

Bella finished speaking when Edward grabbed her and smothered her with kisses.  “Enough of this talk of magic and murder.  Come here wife.  I have a few other things I want to discuss with you.”

That ended the Q and A portion of the evening.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	27. To Write or Not To Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor questions Edward about writing while the Swan Sisters are questioned by the Nui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this chapter and the remaining chapters I’ve used one of my readers (with their permission) as a character in the story line. A photograph of these readers will be displayed on the Facebook page for this story (look for the same name). I am publicly thanking these readers for allowing me the privilege of doing this. They know who they are. *smile*
> 
> Vocabulary:  
>  Haole - Non-Hawaiian - generally used for "the white man"  
>  Makuahine - Mother (pronounced: mah-koo-ah-hee-neh )  
>  Makuakāne - Father (pronounced: mah-koo-ah-kāh-neh )  
>  Nokekula - Swan ( only word I could find for duck/goose/swan ) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer started it all for us. What the characters do here, is all mine.

To Write Or Not To Write

~o0o~

Previously:

_Later that night Edward began to explain to Bella what was beginning to shape in his mind. “I’d like to write a book about The Swan sisters and their adventures - of course I’d change the names. I’d also like to somehow work in the history of this Kahuna magic y’all have been talking about so much here.”_

_Bella smiled at her husband. She sighed and smiled. Her Husband. She’d never believed for one minute that she’d ever say those words. “I have no objection, but we really need to find out what Rosalie and Alice think about the venture. I can’t see, at the moment, any real objections.”_

~o0o~

Edward and Bella were having breakfast in their hotel suite when there was a knock on the door. The looked at each other and shrugged. Edward stood, walked to the door and opened it. There stood Victor.

"Victor," slight pause, "Mornin'. Come in and have some coffee?"

The tall Hawaiian native strode inside and walked over to the breakfast area and greeted Bella. "Good morning Isabella. You look lovely and rested."

"Good mornin' Victor." Bella glanced from Victor to Edward and back again. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company and where's Angela?"

Victor grinned. "Angela is downstairs having breakfast with your sisters and their husbands. I'm here to talk to Edward about what he'd asked me about the other day." He turned toward Edward who was handing Victor a cup of steaming coffee.

"And?" Then Edward remembered himself. "Please Victor, have a seat." He motioned for Victor to take a seat.

Victor flashed an almost neon white smile and seated himself across from Bella.

"The Nui said I could tell you anything I wanted to...that since I'm next in line, _it's on me_." He glanced at Bella who'd cocked one eyebrow and then to Edward whose expression was like a _Really?_

Shrugging Bella said, "Are you sure you want to do this? You could really be exposing yourself."

"Of course I have some pretty big caveats before we can even begin and a couple of questions myself," Victor stated.

Edward, now really beginning to realize what was happening, "Anything!"

Bella held up her hand to quiet Edward. "Let him ask his questions first Edward. I suspect it has to do with us."

Edward understood Bella that by _us_ she meant The Swan sisters and nodded he understood. He hoped.

"I like your lady Edward. She's very sharp."

"Yeah, I know," Edward grinned with pride.

"Isabella, when you and your sisters fled Hawaii why did you leave the family you'd come with unprotected?"

Without even hesitating a beat Bella answered, "Rosalie saw that our staying would get the rest of the children killed, and we already had too much blood on our hands. She saw that everyone of the kahunas that was doing the spells, had lost sight of the original violation and were focusing just on us as Haole magic users and alien to the Islands. We found out not too long after that Rose's sight had proven right again." She paused then asked, "What happened to whomever it was that was working so hard against us?"

"I asked my Makuahine the same question and she told me that she only knew from the old stories that _she'd gone back into the ocean that we all come from_. She assumed as do I, that that the Anāʻanā died from a rebounded curse. Probably when you three left the Islands."

Bella just nodded her understanding.

"Wait!" Edward said, "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Why, a magical war, husband of mine."

"Look," Victor said, "I'm willing to tell you any and everything I can about Hawaiian magic use as long as we sign an NDA protecting mine and my family's right to come after you legally if you print something that's not been approved for printing. It shall be understood without being written, that if I do not approve and you print it anyway, I'll come by other roads. Deal? I have the document right here." He handed Edward an eight by ten envelope with Edward’s name typed neatly on it. "Read it over, and when you're ready to sign, we'll take it to the hotel's manager who'll notarize it and then take it to the courthouse for filing. Then, and only then, can we really talk." With that, Victor stood, "I can find the door myself. I won't think you rude," He flashed another one of his neon bright smiles, turned and left letting himself out.

Edward sat staring after Victor.

Bella got back to eating her almost cold breakfast and smiling inwardly.

~o0o~

Bella found a moment when she could tell her sisters that she needed to speak with them privately and soon.

They managed to make excuses to their husbands they needed the powder room and slipped outside and walked down one of the shaded paths to a spot not too far away. Just as Bella was about to tell her sisters about Edward's wish to write their story along with that of the magic they'd encountered here, her cell phone chirped with an incoming text message

To: **Isabella Cullen**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Unexpected Guest**

_The Nui has sent for you and your sisters. ???? E_

 

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Isabella Cullen**

**Subject: Unexpected Guest**

_Have her meet us in front of the hotel by the bell boy's station outside._

_Don't know...Love you Edward - B_

 

"Well Ladies. We've been sent for, again, by the Nui."

"Why?"

"You know as much as I, though I suspect it has to do with Edward wanting to do research on Hawaiian kahuna magic as well as about the three of us," Bella said.

"Oh. Good," Rosalie said dryly

Alice bit her nails.

~o0o~

When the sisters reached the front entrance of the hotel, the same Range Rover that had come for them the first time was waiting with a tall, young, blond woman standing beside it. At first glimpse she reminded Bella of the pictures she'd seen of Hippies back in the 60s and 70s. She was wearing a colorful dress that was similar to what Bella had her sisters wear for the beach wedding. A single yellow hibiscus behind her left ear, which Bella knew meant she was either promised, married or just plain not interested in being approached.

The willowy young woman opened the back door of the Range Rover for the sisters and they climbed inside. On the way, they learned only that she was called Jenny K. McG from the US and that she was one of the few students the Nui took each year.

"How long have you been a novice to the Nui?" Rosalie asked.

"About six months now. I'm almost too old, but I have a talent that the Nui thought would be worth her training. It's a very rigorous schedule as you might understand. Next week, I undergo the _silence_ for the rest of my time with Her."

Bella felt a silent power leaking from Jenny - no not leaking, but seeking. Jenifer's task, Bella knew, was to literally feel the sisters out. Interesting. She kept silent herself hoping her sisters would do likewise, and pulled her aura a little tighter around herself. Bella hoped her sisters would automatically do the same as well.

Bella understood well what Jenny’s talent was and, if not trained in it’s uses, would have damaged her mental state with an overload from everyone she’d come in contact with as her pull would have drained people’s very Life Force and caused feelings of weakness. This is where the myth of a vampire had steamed from.

When they passed the little house they'd originally been taken to when they'd first met the Nui, Bella asked, "Where are you taking us?"

Jenny answered, "To the big house. Oh, you thought that's where the Nui held court? No. That's where she has people she doesn't know come the first time she meets them."

Rosalie chuckled, "Very smart. Create the impression of a simple priestess."

Bella nodded. "Yes, very smart indeed."

Jenny looked over her shoulder at Bella and then Rose, and asked, "But she didn't fool either of you?"

Bella smiled, "The presence of the Nui is not one easily hidden. No we knew we were brought before a great magic user and Mother of All."

"Oh, I love that expression, Mother of All. It suits Her well," Jenifer almost clapped her hands in glee. "I can't wait to tell her that. She'll like it too."

You're very devoted to her, aren't you Jenny?" Bella smiled.

The conversation came to a halt as they pulled up a front of a very large colonial style house. A young man came up to the Range Rover and opened the doors on both sides to allow the sisters to exit together or separately.

Jenny called over her shoulder, "Please follow me," and she disappeared through the wide open double doors.

~o0o~

Once the outside glare had receded, they could see through another set of opened double doors, the Kahuna Nui sitting in what used to be called a Queen’s Chair. The same attendants they'd seen before were there standing just behind the Nui.

The sisters entered that room and ranged themselves in order of their age before the Kahuna Nui. As one they dipped their heads briefly in respect. They felt chairs moved behind them and they sat with a gesture from the Nui. Again, as before, a small table was set in front of them and a tray with iced drinks, probably a fruit juice blend sat before them. They reached for the set before them, took a sip and replaced the glass and smiled and said as one, "We've come by thy bidding Makuahine."

This brought a hearty chuckle from those around them. "Well said Nokekula Sisters. Well said. I approve. Jenny told me you'd given me that title. Thank you. It shows you understand the larger relationship I have with my people."

"Now I shall tell you why I asked you here?” The Nui didn’t wait for an answer, “Isabella, your husband wants to write a book about _us_. What do you think? Will it be a good book?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know Mother. I've not read anything he's written. I fell in love with him, not his books."

Again the Nui chuckled. "Aww Isabelle, you answer me truthfully. Thank you. Are you going to allow him to write about you and your sisters?"

Alice's head snapped almost audibly to look at Bella, "He what?"

Bella turned to Alice and Rose, "That's what I'd wanted to talk to you about privately when we were sent for."

Rose nodded.

Alice started chewing her nails again.

"Mother, I have no problem with my husband writing about us as long as it's presented as a pleasant fiction."

"Nor I," agreed Rose.

A beat later Alice agreed, "Nor I."

The Nui then nodded her head and continued, "My son, the future Nui, seems to trust Edward Cullen, and if three very powerful Haole Witches, who know him better, seem to think all will be well, we will trust _all will be well._ " She smiled sweetly at the sisters and added, "However, if he misuses or indicates any hint that it is about us or other real people, there will _consequences_."

Bella returned the smile, "Of course that is understood, and my husband will understand that also. You have my word."

"As you have mine," Rose added.

"And mine also," Alice added still chewing on her now bleeding finger nails.

~o0o~

 

 


	28. A Heritage House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor invites Bella and Edward to go someplace on the island with him and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaiian words used:  
>  Haole - general term for non-natives  
>  Makuahine - Mother (pronounced: mah-koo-ah-hee-neh )  
>  Makuakāne - Father (pronounced: mah-koo-ah-kāh-neh )

~o0o~

Previously:

_The Nui then nodded her head and continued, "My son, the future Nui, seems to trust Edward Cullen, and if three very powerful Haole Witches, who know him better, seem to think all will be well, we will trust all will be well." She smiled sweetly at the sisters and added, "However, if he misuses or indicates any hint that it is about us or other real people, there will consequences._

_Bella returned the smile, "Of course that is understood and my husband will understand that also. You have my word."_

_"As you have mine", Rose added._

_"And mine also." Alice added still chewing on her now bleeding finger nails,_

~o0o~

When the sisters got back to the hotel, they found their husbands lounging on the hotel's private beach area.

"Looks like our men are getting used to us being dramatically summoned into the presence." Rose whispered to Bella

Rose spoke, "Alice! What the hell are you chewing on your fingers for?"

"I was, and still am, terrified that our checkered pasts will catch up with us someday. Surely some of those we wronged in the past will have reincarnated by now and you both know that Karma can be a bitch!" Alice half spat and cried out.

Bella and Rose both pulled Alice into a group sister-hug. "We never did that much evil to others Alice. Mostly, it was all self defense. The only bad things I did was use love spells, and you know damn well and good, they all rebounded on me after just a couple of weeks," Bella said. "You never did anything that would rebound on you, Alice, so please stop worrying."

"I'll try, but...but..." Alice stammered out.

By this time, the sisters were within speaking distance of their husbands.

Rosalie laughed, "I see you weren't worried about us."

Angela and Victor walked up behind them and Victor spoke, "No they weren't because I told them what my Makuahine needed to discuss an important future matter with you."

Edward smiled at his wife, "I figured that if Victor's mother wanted to harm you, we'd never know until it was all over with, but he said she just needed to discuss something with you. I believed him." He smiled an affectionate smile and pulled Bella down onto the sands next to him.

Neither Jasper or Emmett commented, just smiled at their wives.

"Well, I'm hungry. We didn't get to eat, sooooooooooo..." Rosalie said.

That settled it and all eight of them went back to have a bite to eat in the hotel.

~o0o~

The next morning, the phone rang in Bella and Edward's suite. Bella answered it to find it was Victor, "I have someone I'd like you and Edward to meet, Bella."

"Okaaay..." Bella said slowly. "Who?"

"She’s a woman who works for my sister. I think she'll have something that will be of interest to you and your husband,” Victor explained.

"Alright. What?" Bella asked.

"It's a house my mother wants you to look at."

"What?" Bella asked frowning. "Why would she want us to look at a house?"

"Because she thinks you'd like it and she knows you've been thinking about staying here in Hawaii?" Victor stated matter of factly.

Bella chuckled. "Isn't anything sacred?"

"It's your own fault that you and Edward are so interesting."

"Hang on Victor," Holding the phone to her chest to muffle the sound, Bella turned to Edward and told him what Victor had said.

Edward's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Then, he shrugged. "When?

"When Victor?" She maintained eye contact with her husband.

"How about meeting us out front in about half an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Edward looked at Bella questionably. "What now?"

"The Nui is intrigued with us, Edward. It's best to see what's up. I don't think it's anything untoward," Bella said.

Half an hour later, Bella and Edward waited in the hotel lobby for Victor and this mysterious woman.

They only had to wait about ten minutes before a purple, 1957, Hardtop 4- door Chevy pulled up and Victor got out. We met him as he was about to walk inside.

"That's my favorite kind of car," I told Victor as I walked past him out to ogle the Detroit’s most popular car. Sitting in the driver’s seat was a nice looking lady whose hair seemed to be completely white. Bella walked around the car taking in the sleek design and mentally making a note that she had to get one of these beauties for herself.

Bella stood next to the driver's door and smiled down at the woman behind the wheel. "Hi. I'm Bella, and this," Bella gestured toward Edward, "is my husband."

The lady opened the door, stood with some difficulty, then extended her hand to Bella. "Hi Bella. I'm Judy Edson. It's a real pleasure to meet you. I think I have a couple of houses that might tempt you to stay here with us." Judy had one of those smiles that seemed to light up her whole presence.

"Okay. Let's get started. And Judy, I have to tell you, even if you don't have anything to tempt us, it'll be worth it to ride in the beautiful classic Chevy!"

Edward got in the back seat with Bella and Victor sat up front.

~o0o~

BPOV

We'd been looking at houses all day and I was ready to scream.  Victor could tell how restless I was and ready to call it quits.

"I know you're tired Bella," Victor said smiling, "But there's just one more for you to look at and if you don't like this one, I promise there'll be no more."

As we pulled into the long curving driveway, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Edward! This is the house Alice, Rose and I lived in last time we were here!"

Victor's smile was one like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"I didn't think it would still be here after all these years," I looked at Victor, "Is it really for sale?"

It was Judy who answered me, "Yes Bella. It just came on the market last week and to be honest there's not been much going on with it, but Victor seemed to think you'd be interested. I see he was right!" Judy knew she'd just made a sale.

We all climbed out of the car and walked up to and around the old Victorian styled house.

"You really lived here?" Edward asked me.

"Yep! This is what attracted me, us, to your old family home Edward. This very house!"

I turned to Victor and Judy, "Even if we don't live here, I want to buy it...I don't care how much it cost. You've made yourself a sale Judy."

Looking a little perplexed Judy asked, "Don't you even want to look inside?"

“It won't make any difference. I have to have it."

Edward laughed, "Well, I'd like to look inside if I'm going to live here, too.

Judy unlocked the door and she and Edward disappeared inside.

"Thank you Victor. I've always loved this house. Alice and Rose are going to be so jealous," I was choking back tears. "It doesn't look like it's changed any at all."

"No, it hasn't. It's a Heritage House and it must stay as is on the outside, though you can remodel the interior to suit you," Victor said as he and I stood there looking at something from my long past.

Alice and Rose will be upset that they didn't get a chance to see it too. Yeah, they would, but that was tough. It was going to me mine!

~o0o~

****

**Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!**

**  
  
  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	29. New House - New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 28, The newly weds make a new friend and Bella and Edward buy something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the permission of Gail Gaber to use her name and her head shot. The manip is by Heart For Twilight Productions.

Chapter 29

New House - New Friend

**~o0o~**

Previously:

_I turned to Victor and Judy, "Even if we don't live here, I want to buy it...I don't care how much it costs. You've made yourself a sale Judy."_

_Looking a little perplexed Judy asked, "Don't you even want to look inside?"_

_"Won't make any difference. I have to have it."_

_Edward laughed, "Well, I'd like to look inside if I'm going to live here, too."_

_Judy unlocked the door and she and Edward disappeared inside._

_"Thank you Victor. I've always loved this house. Alice and Rose are going to be so jealous." I was choking back tears. "It doesn't look like it's changed any at all."_

_"No, it hasn't. It's an old Heritage House and it must stay as is on the outside, though you can remodel the interior to suit you." Victor said as he and I stood there looking at something from my long past._

_Alice and Rose will be upset that they didn't get a chance to see it too. Yeah, they would, but that was tough. It was going to me mine!_

~o0o~

BPOV

I was absolutely correct about the reaction we were going to get from Alice and Rosalie when we got back to the hotel. We took the time to shower and change our clothing before we met everyone for our dinner reservations.

"Well, what's the big surprise you two have for us?" Rosalie asked when we all were seated waiting for the waiter to come take our drink order.

"Edward and I bought an old Heritage House here this afternoon; well it'll be ours after the money transfer comes through tomorrow or the next day," I told my sisters.

Rosalie looked at Alice and smirked. "Told you she was up to something today," She then turned back to me, "Ok. Spill."

Alice was all wide eyed in anticipation and just before I started to open my mouth, Rose threw a yeast roll at me.

"You bought the Shipman House! Why didn't you take us with you?" She threw another yeast roll but at Edward this time.

Alice got tears in her eyes and her bottom lip protruded in a pout.

"Oh really you two. It's not my fault! Victor planned it, though why he just took Edward and me I don’t know," I told them honestly. "You'll have to ask him, but we did buy the house. We signed everything and it's only a matter of escrow closing," I eyed my sisters and was amused at the expression on Emmett and Jasper's faces...they really had no clue.

"Now if you two are over your snit, I have the keys and the electric is still on, so we can go see it tonight if you want," I told them.

Emmett apparently had had enough of not knowing because he whisper-yelled, "What the hell are you three talking about?"

Jasper had a bit of a pout on his face, and it hit me, "Oh Jasper! I'm sorry. I was so excited that we could get the house it slipped my mind that you were a real estate broker."

"It's okay Bella. If Victor sprung it on you, it's understandable that you'd not remember," The pout disappeared and he brightened, "So can we go see this mysterious house with a history?"

I nodded my answer and then looked at Emmett and spoke very softly to him so that only those of us sitting here would be able to hear what I was saying. I told him, again, about when we sisters lived here, and about half way through I could see the light bulb come on. "Oh! That house!" Emmett let out more loudly than he really meant to.

Alice, Rosalie and I nodded smiling.

"Does it look exactly the same Bella?" Alice asked.

"As I said, we can go look tonight if you'd like," I responded.

That was the exact moment when the waiter returned with our drink order and we gave him our food order. There was more talk about the house while we had dinner. Afterwards, we called a cab and drove to our new house.

We sisters stood on the porch in front of the door holding hands. Our husbands hung back to give us a moment alone with our thoughts. Finally, Emmett couldn't stand it any longer and demanded, "If you're not going inside, I sure as hell want am. Now move!"

After giving the husbands a tour of the house the six of us on the front steps making a decision to come back to Hawaii and live out the rest of our lives. We've all fallen in love with this tropical State and now we have a house large enough for all of us until we decide to buy other houses.

~o0o~

RPOV

Early the next afternoon, we're all sitting on the hotel's private beach people watching. I feel a slight pressure on my solar plexus which makes me turn and my eyes meet a set of beautifully unusual, expressive green rimmed,  blue eyes. "I know you don't I?" I ask the woman standing there behind and to the right of us.

"I don't think it's from this life time," Green eyes says and she walks up in front of the six of us. The smile that spreads across her face seems to light her up. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I was just walking down the beach and I saw this rainbow of colors pulsing; I had to find out what it was I was seeing."

I extend my hand to her, which she shakes. When the palms of our hands meet, there is an exchange of energy between us. Green eyes gasps and a look of wonder fills her expression. "It's the three of you, you and your sisters. All three of your aura's are pulsing beautiful clear, and bright, colors. I've never seen such bright auras before. Oh this is wonderful!"

I look at Alice and Bella and the three of us begin to chuckle at the enthusiasm green eyes has.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I've lost  my manners. I've never seen the like of you three in all my life! Each of you has three colors that are dominate, but they aren't the same in the others. Oh this is wonderful. Oh! Oy! My name is Gabby Gaber and I'm a professional psychic from New Orleans, Louisiana!”

I hold up my hands in a surrendering gesture, "Whoa! Hold up there, please! Take a breath. Glad to meet you, Gabby. Please sit with us and I'll introduce you to my sisters and our husbands. Bella finally speaks up. She’s been watching Gabby ever since she came up to us. I knew she was checking out her aura from the way her eyes are unfocused. "Hello Gabby, I'm Bella or Isabella; Your choice. And this is my husband, Edward. I can see that your aura is mostly dominated by an emerald green with touches of orange and purple."

"Yes! Oy, you're the only one I've ever met who called them exactly!!! You must be a very old soul."

Bella chuckles, "We all are old souls Gabby. I think you must be one too from the brightness of your aura."

Gabby beams and then as if a switch has been flipped she starts to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally a cry baby, but you have no idea how rare it is to find kindred spirits."

"What are you doing here on Hawaii Gabby?" Alice asks.

"I'm 64 years old and have never taken a vacation anywhere other than to another relative's home for a short holiday. I just sold a screenplay to an agency in Hollywood, so as a reward to myself for getting the blasted thing finally written, I decided I needed to get a way. I had enough money - for once in my life - to take a trip in style. So, here I am!"

"Really? That's very interesting," I say. "What's it about?"

Gabby gets this very far away look in her eyes, "A love story that takes place in New Orleans. Have you ever been?"

We all look at her with an are you serious look. I answer her with, "We all live in Houston, TX. Of course we've been to  N'orlens!"

Gabby giggles. "Oh, right. Sorry."

We three sisters have decided that we like Gabby very much feeling she's genuine and are hopeful that dealing with Hollywood will not damper her spirit.

So the rest of the afternoon is spent  talking to Gabby until Emmett and Jasper remind us they are hungry. So we tell Gabby goodbye for the night, but make plans to meet for breakfast in the morning.

~o0o~

EPOV

Once in our room, I came up behind Bella and wrapped my arms about her waist. "You three attract other psychics don't you?"

She turned in my arms, not smiling, "Does that bother you Edward?"

"No, I was just making an observation. I guess I'd better get used to it, if I'm gonna keep ya!  You’re good material to write about.  I think I’m about ready to start our book Bella. You will pre-read it for me won’t you?"

Bella chuckled, “Of course Edward, as I know that Rosalie and Alice will want to also.”  She looked thoughtful, “Who’s going to do the editing and publishing?

“Do you have a company in mind?”

“As a matter of fact I have an idea.  I bet that Victor and his family would love to be the publishers, that would help alleviate any concerns they might have about the contents,”  Bella looked at me with hopeful eyes.

“Ok my love.  Call him in the morning.  They have their fingers in everything else, why not publishing too.”

Without further conversation, we settled into bed and the evening's real entertainment began.

**~o0o~**

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go which is the Epilogue. 
> 
> My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, Nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, the happily ever after and a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this group of characters. I doubt they'll be back because they've said all they have to say. Thank you one and all who've stuck with me through this storyline. Yes, I do have another tale ready to start manifesting, so stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat channel.
> 
> Your support for both myself and the characters means so much to me. Thank you again.

The Writer and the Witch

Chapter 30

Epilogue

~o0o~

_Previously:_

“ _Do you have a company in mind?”_

“ _As a matter of fact I have an idea. I bet that Victor and his family would love to be the publishers, that would help alleviate any concerns they might have about the contents,” Bella looks at me with hopeful eyes._

“ _Ok my love. Call him in the morning. They have their fingers in everything else, why not publishing too._

_Without further conversation, we settle into bed and the evening's real entertainment began._

~o0o~

EPOV

Two years and six months after the six of us were married here in Hawaii, we're once again standing on a private beach for a marriage ceremony. This time, we're here as witnesses. Today is Angela and Victor's wedding which is particularly auspicious because next year the current Kahuna Nui, who is Victor's mother, is planning on handing over the title and duties to Victor. Her health these past couple of years has been steadily declining, and she wants Victor to have her around as an adviser until Angela - yes our pragmatic Angela - is ready to take on that roll herself.

We are all standing silently on the beach listening to the calling down of the Elements and Spirits to bring blessings upon the couple kneeling before the Nui. Normally, we were told, the couple would stand as would the Nui, but it's so difficult for her to stand these days, it's only courtesy so they may be eye level.

Victor's older brother has the conch shell and is blowing it as their father raises his arms in invocation and supplication to the Four Directions. I made a mental note to ask afterwards why his brother just didn't take over the _advisory_ position. There must be a good reason and I like to tuck away bits and pieces of information for possible usage later.

When the Elements have been called the attention shifts toward the Nui and the young people kneeling before her. As hard as I strain, I can't hear but maybe every other word which I realize is in Hawaiian, which does me no good so I stop listening and just watch.

There is no problem knowing when it's finished because all of a sudden there are four conch shells being blown at once. Six very strong looking young men come to the Nui and pick up her litter and as she did after performing our marriage ceremony, leads the way up the beach to where the traditional Hawaiian reception will be held.

Angela and Victor are dressed very traditionally. Bella and I are dressed in an Americanized version with me in a Hawaiian print shirt and Bella's sarong in a matching print. We fit right in with all the other witnesses.

Angela looks 10 years younger than when we met her and today she has a look of pure serenity. Victor hasn't changed one whit in the last two years, but then we do see him just about every day making the final corrections to the book. Today, he's got the biggest grin on his face.

I may not have psychic sight but I can see how much in love they are.

There's traditional dancing and song as well as the roast pig and roasted vegetables and fruit that is out of this world. Two hours after the wedding feast starts it ends and we guests are ushered off the beach and watched until the cars all leave the grounds. In the next couple of hours Angela will become fully initiated into the Kahuna faith and her husband will accept the full power of the Nui. Bella told me to not even ask about being able to witness the event as it's very old and very secret.

~o0o~

BPOV

I'm so happy for Angela. She's embarking upon such a different life path than when we first met her. She never even knew what magic was when she met us, let alone would have believed such a thing existed. Now she's married to one of the most magically influential men on Hawaii as well as a very wealthy man in his own right. The only thing Victor isn't involved in is politics. His brothers are in that.

Victor had offered to open a boutique for Angela's wedding planning, but she turned him down and wouldn't even talk about it. He asked me one day why she wouldn't even discuss the possibility. I told him what she told me, that she was tired of dealing with other people's dreams, she had her own to work with now.

He accepted that.

Victor did have a small book publishing house here and was extremely enthusiastic when we approached him about publishing Edward's book. Tomorrow afternoon is the book release party at a bookstore that one of Victor's sisters owns on the Big Island.

Ah, nothing like nepotism!

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett will be landing early tomorrow morning and staying with us for about a week. They had decided, after all, to not move to Hawaii. Jasper didn't want to give up his real estate business and Emmett didn't want to sell his contracting business either.

Alice and Rosalie are keeping our shop open and continue to make the products sold in it. I was glad they did because even though we hadn't been open that long, we'd already established a good client base both from walk-in and on line sales. I left all my recipes and instructions on how to make the different concoctions.

I had some news to tell my sisters, though I figured Rosalie already knew. I hadn't even told Edward yet, he was so deep into the finishing up of the last minute details that I didn't want to distract him. Or at least I thought he wasn't too aware of anything but the book being published.

"Bella," Edward asked me as we were driving home after Angela and Victor's wedding feast. "Why didn't you drink a champagne toast to the _happy couple_ tonight?"

I grinned at him, "What do you think the reason is Mr. Cullen?"

"You've got a bun in the oven, right?"

"Damn it Edward! I wanted to surprise you."

"Bella Baby! You did. You do. When???"

"I think I’m 8 weeks along so I guess in about 8 months. Don't know for sure. Next doctor's appointment will tell the tale," It was a good thing we had a limo because Edward pulled me to him and onto his lap.

"You've made me the most happy of men, my Love. Do all love spells turn out as well as yours did?"

"No! They most certainly do not. They are awful things and cause more problems and some very bad ones at that. They are very dark gray magic. Mine worked, I think, because we were meant to be together anyway."

"Ok Bella. I'm sorry! Don't bite my head off." Edward was laughing hard.

When we got home Edward wanted to make sure that I was really pregnant and took the appropriate steps to do so.

The next morning early we were down at the docks waiting for the sea plane to land with the family.

The moment Rose saw me she yelled, "Hey Mama to be!" So I knew her _crystal ball_ was still working.

We exchanged all there was to talk about, eat lunch, then leave for the bookstore on the Big Island. When we got there, we saw a line from the doors that wrapped itself around the block to get into the store.

Victor said the book would do well. I, of course, understood what he was saying. He also promoted it well, and to our surprise, the book was already on the New York Times top 10 books list. Major coup to be sure. Especially since, _I Married a Witch_ hadn't even been released yet.

The press was there along with the local affiliates of all the major TV networks. The usual stupid questions were asked and Edward gave them his million dollar smile and lied through his teeth. The question asked the most was, _Are_ _your wife and her sisters really 500 year old witches?_ Edward's answer was, _Are you listening to yourself? That's a ridiculous question - how would that even be possible?_ "

About half way through the evening every copy of _I Married a Witch_ was sold out and twice again that number were ordered for those who didn't get theirs. Edward's fingers were stiff from signing all of those books.

While Edward was talking with Victor's sister - I could never remember her name - I cornered Victor and complimented him on his very successful first book publishing venture. He just winked at me and once again thanked me for suggesting that Edward use him to publish instead of going back to the one who'd published Edward's books before.

I smiled and chuckled, "I'm no fool Victor. I figured that I owed you a solid, and in the process would make my husband a very wealthy man."

About this time Edward came over and begged to go home. My sisters and their husbands had left about an hour earlier so Edward and I were alone in the limo to the docks where the seaplane was waiting to take us home.

That night at home we all sat on the Lanai with them drinking champagne and me iced tea discussing the old days, when Jasper asked Edward, "So what are you going to write about next?"

"Are you kidding me Jasper? There are three ladies here that I could probably write ten more books about," Edward laughed.

I poked Edward in the ribs. Rosalie threw an ice cube at him and Alice started chewing her nails again.

Emmett said then, "Yeah, I want to read the next one too cause Rose never tells me anything about their lives BU."

Jasper said, "I'm probably going to hate myself Emmett, but what does BU stand for?"

Emmett exploded with laughter, "Before Us! What else?"

With that we all said good night. Tomorrow morning would be an early one getting them on the sea plane to hop to the Big Island to catch their flight back to the States.

Edward's book was a huge success and some studio in Hollywood bought the rights to the movie, but our business manager made sure that both Edward and I had final say on everything. Hollywood hated it, at first. However after the casting was done, with all previously little or unknown actors and director, there was Golden Globe and Oscar talk. Edward was offered deals on making the other six books he'd written about the 500 year old Robin Sisters.

Go figure.

The studio insisted that Edward and I attend the red carpet premier in Hollywood and it just so happened that Angela and Victor went with us. Of course that became the _one_ to go to. That night, while on the red carpet, I asked my husband if he ever thought he'd be doing something like this. He just grinned his lopsided grin and squeezed my hand. Victor was all smiles and Angela had that peaceful calm expression she'd acquired with her husband and new knowledge.

All six movies did very well. The youngsters that has been cast as the book’s characters looked remarkably like myself and my sisters and the guys looked like our husbands.

Go figure.

Life is good.

Go figure.

**THE END**

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere thanks to Ms. Meyer for creating the characters that allow me to express myself.
> 
> My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, nan.stew and Gabby1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me. 
> 
> AEN: I suspect there will some day be more to this story, but for now this is all the characters are saying to me.


End file.
